Search For Answers
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Continuation of Rhea's Rebuilding. The group now head for space and who they will find? What lies ahead. A little more tamer than Rhea's Rebuilding.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Axl's Bounty**

I am Axl. I have been with a bunch of people for a while. We loot from unsuspecting travelers. However, majority of us are bounty hunters. It is almost like being a maverick hunter but instead killing mavericks we are just go for whatever pays. Today, I have to find a whore name Janus and bring her back with her acquaintance. However, they now throw a third party of an alien. I must kill the alien if it is hostile or bring it back. Well hopefully it is not hostile.

Then again getting a decent pay job does help. They already called me the best bounty hunter. I managed to capture many people and bring them back to their rightful place. I get paid. I also get paid for destroying mavericks. I am used to that job. Well I have checked every place they had me go. The only place I haven't looked is at Rhea Space Colony Crash Site. From what I heard from the other hunters that the place is crawling with hostile people. Well hostile or not they may have what I am looking for.

Well by the looks of things the ship is in good condition. I think it may fly sooner or later. Hopefully, they won't mind me snooping around looking for my bounty. Just hope that there is not many hostile people. Though the entry looks fine but I do want to get my bounty. Though who would I find is hostile I probably would avoid confrontation. Then I probably will be in trouble.

Well so far waiting outside to see if there is any activity and hoping to copy shot someone is out of the question. The only other way is to actually enter the vessel and go in stealth mode. After that I probably will go in copy shot. Though I might as well go and find out what I am dealing with and hopefully no surprises coming and avoid confrontation except with my target of course.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Axl finally got inside the humongous ship. He was in stealth mode and moving around. He looked around and the place seems deserted. He quickly went from one hallway to another until he spotted two people. One was a female wearing blue armor walking with a person in green armor. Axl stood still and did not move at all.

"Harpy, are you worried what we might get ourselves up there," said the blue reploid. Harpuia looked at her.

"Yes Levi, I am more worried of the things that we might encounter and who knows what might happen," said Harpuia. Leviathan turned around and stepped on Axl's feet. Axl hold his tongue and mouth as he tried not to scream in pain as the two stopped walking.

"Well I know how tense everyone is and we can't be tense every time. Once we are in pressure it is different. Right not try not to think about the troubles ahead. Let us go with the flow and think about when the situation comes to us," said Leviathan. Harpuia smiled at Leviathan.

"Oh please lady get your foot off of mine. Please it hurts a lot," thought Axl as he tried to hold his breath not let to know he is in pain.

"I guess you are right. It would be silly of us to find out that the situation won't be any better or worse," said Harpuia. Leviathan lie her hands on Harpuia's shoulders and kissed him. Harpuia embraced the kiss and return it back. Leviathan release the pressure of Axl's foot.

"Oh great the two are smooching. Can you both get a room? I do not really care about other people's relationship right now but please smooch somewhere else," thought Axl as he tried to move his foot and tried to leave. The kiss did not last long as Leviathan now re-pressure Axl's foot. Axl tried not to make a sound and covered his mouth. Leviathan and Harpuia left. Axl went to a room which was a small space and makes sounds of the pain he felt.

"Damn that was close. I thought I was going to get caught," thought Axl as he continue to espionage the colony. Then Axl went down to a corridor which he found two more people walking. One was a young boy and the other one he recognized right away.

"That is nice of you wanting to help us. Trance. It is not everyday that I met a smart kid," said Zero. Trance walked with Zero.

"Well I just want to help whatever I can. I do mean none of you guys know anything about weapon repair or even creating a weapon. I have learned that stuff for over few months," said Trance.

"Yeah I heard. I also want to know what weapons can you make," said Zero. Trance pulled two weapons out as they glow within plasma as the stopped near Axl.

"These are Tonfas. I take it you recognize them before, however I upgraded to have six functions. There is the hacking slicing function like you can with a sword. Energy beam which like it is on a buster gun. It can produce shockwaves if charged. Also I make like a shield energy to block incoming attacks. It can upgrade with elemental cards. And the last function it can do is that it can extend to hit farther," said Trance. Zero took the Tonfas and test it out with few swings. One of the swings he hit Axl's mid section. Axl tried not to scream as he hold his breath. Zero hit Axl like three times.

"Damn it Zero, that hurts. Please leave and test the new weapons out. Hey that might be a good idea if I can get my guns upgrade," thought Axl.

"It is pretty good feeling. It almost acts like the ones Cerveau have made for me," said Zero.

"Well I hope I can make more as we continue the trip," said Trance. Zero smiled at the youth.

"Well expect me coming to your lab majority of the time then," said Zero as the two walked and continue the conversation. Axl fell down after Zero left and de-cloaked himself.

"Ouch! That hurts," said Axl as now thinks this was not a good idea now since he got hit by Zero. Axl again got up and went on stealth mode hoping not to run into Zero again. Again he went to another corridor and this time he ran into a red reploid different from Zero walking with a pink reploid with huge bells behind her back.

"I swore that Terra is out to get me," said Fefnir. Priestess heard Fefnir's complaint the whole time.

"She is not out to get you. She is a person who wanted to keep her privacy private," said Priestess, "Besides you did the sinful act watching her like that."

"Yeah but that was the last time I ever did that. I think she is watching every move I do not to look at her," said Fefnir.

"I know that your sins also looked at other females as well," said Priestess, "Not everyone act like Terra."

"Well I do not want to watch the others if I know their father or uncle in one human's case," said Fefnir.

"Well then if I told you that Terra is the daughter of Illumina and Dynamo what would you do," said Priestess. Fefnir stopped and stepped on hard on Axl's foot.

"I say now I know why I would be dead. It is a female version of Zero only with a scythe," said Fefnir, "It was bad enough I looked at the others after knowing three will kill me. The human case I would be dead by two people."

"Well then stop looking at the females when they are getting undressed then," said Priestess. Fefnir sighed.

"Well I am narrowed down to three people so far," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed as she heard this.

"This will lead to infidelity in a relationship," said Priestess. Fefnir turned around which hurts Axl's foot even more.

"Hey find my lucky porn that will help out. Then again I left it behind," thought Axl as he kept feeling his foot in pain.

"Hey I am doing what I can until I find my wife. Once I have her that is all I want to be near," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed.

"Well then tell me about your wife then," said Priestess as the two continue their conversation and walk. Axl was glad that the person left but then again he was still in pain. He ran toward a room and was hopping in one foot jumping up and down because of the pain. Little did he know that a girl was getting ready to bathe as she heard him.

"Someone wants to spy on me," said the girl as she put her clothes back on and went where Axl is at. She summon her scythe and activated. Axl stood still as he saw that girl with a scythe. She gave a swoop where Axl is at. Axl dodge out of the way and tripped over few stuff. Then he ducked and cornered himself.

"Do not hurt me I was just trying to hide and I did not see anything honestly," said Axl. Terra deactivated her scythe and looked at Axl.

"Very well. You have your parts for now. Just get out of here. Next time I find you in my room when I am about to bathe, you will lose your arms and legs," said the girl. Axl nodded and stealth himself out of the room.

"That was close. Too close. I thought I would be dead," thought Axl, "Well this will be my last corridor and then head on out." Axl kept moving on the corridor and head to the command center. There he found a description of his target and two other women next to her.

"Ok I do not know which is which of the two but they all look attractive. Well I guess I can pick one off one at a time," thought Axl.

"Hey Coretha. How long do we need to wait. We are getting antsy," said a girl with gray hair.

"Hey be patient. We have to tied two cables on to both of your spacecrafts," said Coretha. Axl heard this and face faulted.

"Damn I had the wrong people. Great a bounty wasted," thought Axl, "Oh well time to get off the ship." Bomber came in and stepped on Axl's foot and smacked him with a board.

"Hey Coretha what do you want me to put this board?" asked Bomber. Axl fell down on the ground de-cloaked.

"At the docking bay," said Coretha as she did not turned around. Axl thought he might be lucky and get out.

"Ok I will put it there," said Bomber as he left and stepped on Axl again. Axl cannot handle the pain he is in.

"Yeaouch," shouted Axl. The others turned around and found a black armor reploid with an X scar on his face on the floor.

"Ack!" shouted Arwen who scared Jean and Coretha. Axl twitches on the ground as he could not move.

"Hey what is going on," said Kira as she looked and found Axl on the floor in pain.

"Umm… That reploid needed some help. I think he is in pain," said Coretha. Kira looked at Axl.

"Oh whiny baby is found," said Kira. Axl tried to get up and Bomber hit him again with the board.

"Ouch!" said Axl as he fell back down. Coretha looked at Bomber furiously. Bomber looked at Coretha.

"BOMBER TAKE THAT BOARD OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU ARE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!" shouted Coretha. Bomber looked scared and took off stepping on Axl's fingers.

"Yeaowch," shouted Axl as he has his fingers in pain. Zero came in with his Z-Saber as he saw Axl n the floor.

"Axl how the heck you got in here," said Zero as he was kind of happy to see him. Axl got up.

"I was here on a bounty but that itself did not meant me getting stepped on couple of times. Getting hit and found out the bounty was a dud," said Axl.

"Hey a hunter like me," said Arwen, "Well I am a type of hunter but still a hunter."

"Well we can introduce ourselves when you are feeling better," said Coretha. Axl sighed as the group help him up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Launching**

Everyone came as they looked at Axl. Arwen smiled as she got up and looked at everyone that is going to space with them many are Atlantian soldiers as well as Guardian Soldiers.

"Ok well then welcome to Rhea Space colony. I am Arwen Weil. I will explain things tonight," said Arwen.

"Ok I am Jean Castberry. I am going to introduce the other people here. As many know about Leviathan and Harpuia the others here are friendly," said Jean. Most were being introduced with the exception of Axl. Coretha, Arwen, and Jean went to a separate room to talk to Axl.

"Ok you did not come to this ship on purpose if you are a bounty hunter," said Arwen, "I want to know who you were after." Axl sighed.

"It is a dud bounty anyways. I was after a whore by the name of Janus and her acquaintance. I do not know what they mean by virgin but that was the description says. Also to kill the alien that might be hostile or turn it in," said Axl. Coretha sighed as she looked at Axl.

"Well you did found her but I am not going back," said Coretha. Axl looked at Coretha.

"What do you mean?" asked Axl. Coretha sighed as she started to explain the situation. Axl looked at her in shocked.

"So you understand why she is not going?" asked Arwen. Axl stand up and got his mission report.

"Axl's log mission report. Mission failed due to not finding the two looked all over and it seems that they are not here on Earth," said Axl as he finished his report and send it in. When his client got the information he was furious red. His client send him 10 Zennies for the trouble. Axl looked and face faulted but then also smiled.

"I guess it is well worth it I take it," said Axl. Coretha looked at Axl as well the other two.

"You just blown your bounty for our hide," said Arwen. Axl smiled at Coretha and Arwen.

"Hey, no bounty is worth getting killed for later on. I found that out the hard way when someone tried to kill me. I was saved by the other hunters," said Axl.

"How you know this one asked for you to be killed?" asked Arwen. Axl smiled as he looked at them.

"Simple Zero will kill me if I do. I respect him so I will not do something to lose that respect off of him," said Axl, "I may know him well and heck I won't want him to be in his bad side."

"Well that is good then. So what are you going to do now," said Arwen. Axl thought for a moment.

"There is no bounties here on Earth might as well look other places for bounties," said Axl.

"Well there is a war where we are going if you want to join up you can," said Arwen.

"War? Fun," said Axl in a sarcastic tone. Arwen looked at him as she had a smile on her face.

"We are going to stop a tyrant from destroying Earth and another one from killing everyone else," said Arwen.

"Wait so you both are going to save the world and beyond?" asked Axl. Arwen and Jean shook their head yes.

"Ok then I am your reploid then. I haven't been hunting like that for years," said Axl.

"Wow there is no need convincing," said Jean. Arwen smiled as the looked at Coretha.

"Well then lets get the show on the road then. Jean and Arwen get to your space crafts and lets get out of here," said Coretha. Arwen and Jean looked happy as they both did went to the space craft. Bomber started the pilot system of Rhea. Arwen and Jean already took off and pulling Rhea. The space colony use their thrusters as it was getting out of Earth's atmosphere and out on space. Once on space, Rhea started use its thrusters as Jean and Arwen dock their ships in. The first message was from Commander Freya.

"Commander Freya we left Earth's orbit," said Arwen. Commander Freya smiled as well some people in the background cheering and dancing.

"That is good. Make sure you bring our men home," said Commander Freya. Arwen smiled.

"We will," said Arwen. Commander Freya then looked at another Commander that was next to her.

"Oh and the Atlantian Commander asked for the same thing too. But since those are our best men we know they will come back," said Commander Freya.

"Will do Commander," said Arwen. Commander Freya smiled at Arwen as she looked at her group.

"Do not worry about Earth we all are going to take care of that," said Commander Freya as she disconnect the link. Then there was another link as it was from a space craft.

"Commander Leila? Why are you on a space craft?" asked Arwen. Commander Leila smiled.

"What you think I won't be coming? Malady is keeping watched of Orbit Space Colony when I am gone. Besides she is my Second in Command. She will do fine over there," said Commander Leila, "Besides if you need some people who can navigate through tight spots I know how to do that."

"Well we do need more navigators but that is so sudden of you," said Arwen. Commander Leila smiled.

"Hey I do want to live within my mother's legacy. It is not everyday a daughter wants to keep the legacy going. Especially when I heard about Model W is still around. If anyone can pin point those things it would be me," said Commander Leila.

"I hate to say it but you do have expertise on that part," said Arwen, "Then welcome aboard Commander Leila."

"Just call me Leila. My title should not be carried on if I am on another ship," said Leila.

"Ok then welcome aboard Leila," said Arwen. Soon the three ships dock. Leila walked out and greet everyone. Orbit finest men was with her and they all were getting ready to be adjusted. Leila then take a seat on the navigational systems as well as Arwen, Coretha, Jean, and Leviathan.

"Ok well then lets get started," said Leila as she started to type on the computer. The people and everyone else was started their new life on the ship. Then Leila send a message to Orbit.

"Ah! Commander Leila or should I call you Leila now," said Malady. Leila smiled at Malady.

"Leila should be fine. Anyways we are all docked on Rhea Space Colony. We should be back who knows when but when I am gone. I better have seen the place like I left," said Leila. The people in the background cheered.

"Oh do not worry we will make sure that it will be back as normal. Plus I am making sure that any information we have will be going to Rhea. Though it was smart making it a moving military base," said Malady.

"Just do not worry about that we will have plenty of stories when we come back," said Leila.

"OK then. This is Commander Malady over and out," said Malady. Leila sighed as she thought for a minute.

"She is temporarily commander but yeah she still will be commander in a way," thought Leila.

"Well then that is the last of the goodbyes I take it," said Arwen. Leila smiled at Arwen.

"Yep and I trusted Malady to give us information when we are gone exploring and finding out every distress call and Model W's out there," said Leila.

"Well then, I guess we are ready and we have enough army to help us out then," said Arwen.

"Yeah but do not worry we will be fine," said Leila as she looked at the computer ready to work.

"Well we can start showing rooms in the meantime," said Arwen. Leila walked wit ha smile on her face. Arwen started to pick a room for Leila. Leila and the other soldiers started to unpack. She walked into her own room and start unpacking. Leila got her mother's stuffed animal and set it on the side. She also had a picture of her mother when she was a child along with her aunt. She also have another picture of Girouette and her mother. She smiled. Then there was another picture of her and Sardine. She smiled on that picture too.

"Brother, I wish you are still around. You could see how things would have been. I mean mom did raise us both," said Leila. She unpacked and have her stuffed animal that her mother gave her.

"It sure brings many memories. Well if anyone can help these people it would be me," thought Leila. She had her commander hat in a closet as she looked at the clothing she had.

"I am not the commander here so it does not mean I should wear that hat around," thought Leila. Leila finished unpacking then went back to the command center. Leviathan, Arwen, Coretha, and Jean were sitting at a computer post and they all smiled as they were ready to go.

"Well then lets get going," said Leila as the group were getting ready for their first trip outside of Earth. Leila and the others were trying to pick up a signal which they know they will not find anything on the first try. However that did not break their spirit as the group have higher hopes and higher future. As Rhea started its first colony as a mobile military colony, everyone has their eyes set out hoping that trouble do not get to them on their first day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Commander of Rhea**

For the past few days Leviathan, Arwen, Coretha, Jean, and Leila did not pick anything up in fact the ship was getting chaos within it. Arwen, Leviathan, Coretha, and Jean were playing cards. Leila got up and looked at the four.

"Do you guys want anything in the cafeteria?" asked Leila. Leviathan shook her head no.

"No thanks I am fine," said Coretha. Jean and Arwen also shake their head no. Leila smiled and walked out. She walked down the hall and head towards the mess hall and saw everyone in a chaotic mess. X tried to have things in order but failed. Zero tried to threat them but it failed. Harpuia and few others tried but ended starting a war. Leila started to twitch from the Chaos.

"ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" shouted Leila. X, Zero, Harpuia, and other were looking at Leila.

"Ok who says you are boss," said one of the soldiers Leila walked up to the guy and gave an evil glare.

"Since I took over my mothers job as Commander. Now do you have a problem with that. Now I do not want to hear any more argument," said Leila as she started to bark orders to the people. They looked at her and when someone tried to oppose they got shut down by her and she make her voice clear. X, Zero, Harpuia and few others who tried to get these people in order looked at Leila.

"Talk about putting people in check. What took us days to have these people do anything took her less than 15 minutes to give orders and get them in shape," said Axl as he was surprised at Leila. Leila sat down on the mess hall getting something to drink.

"Umm… Commander Leila I presume," said Harpuia. Leila looked up on the green reploid.

"Yes I am Leila," said Leila. Harpuia looked at the reploid who wears pink and have three different highlights in her hair.

"Thanks for the help on getting these guys in order. We are wondering can you command this ship as you did for your own," said Harpuia.

"If that is everyone agreed to that," said Leila. Leviathan went to the mess hall and looked at Leila talking with Harpuia.

"Hey Leila everyone is moving again," said Leviathan. Harpuia looked at Leviathan.

"Ok I be there in a minute," said Leila. Leviathan heard the conversation and smiled.

"Actually, Leila. I do think that would be wise since you do have lead many people before and some of us are rusty on that department," said Leviathan looked at Harpuia and few others.

"Well since I can well why not. Besides I think I scared few of them with me being around here," said Leila.

"Ok then Commander Leila. Now you are officially commander of this vessel," said Leviathan. Leila smiled at the group.

"Ok then what are we waiting for lets go find a signal out there," said Commander Leila. The group was about to argue but saw Leila coming they scattered and went right back to work.

"What is the status everyone," said Leila. Everyone gave status as Arwen picked up a signal.

"Wow a first signal we had. It is coming from Horace Space Colony. From what I read it looks like an SOS," said Arwen. Leila pulled it up and sure it was.

"Ok then we will have group of three down there along with some army back up. X you will be with Phantom and Terra on the east side of the colony. Zero you will be with Fefnir and Lotus on the west side of the colony. Axl you will be with Harpuia and Kira on the north side of the colony. The backup army will get the south. I any of you find anything out of the ordinary report it back," said Leila, "If you even find Data of anything please bring it back."

"Yes ma'am," said the army behind. The nine people smiled and were ready for transport.

"The transport system for Horace is in the dead center. We do not know who sent it but we know that it might be urgent. We got to be careful not to get any civilians involved. The three places that I sent the people are the reactor section, weaponry, and command post. Least confrontation as possible for phase one gathering information. Second phase will be confrontation and track down the signal," said Commander Leila.

"Ok we get it Commander Leila," said one of the soldiers. Commander Leila ignored that soldier.

"Arwen will navigate X group. Leviathan will navigate Axl group. Jean will navigate Zero group. While myself and Coretha will navigate the rest. If something needed my attention then bring it forth. Other than that do I made myself clear," said Commander Leila. The rest nodded as they were now getting deployed. X, Phantom, and Terra reached the weaponry area. Harpuia, Axl, and Kira got to the reactor sector. Zero, Fefnir, and Lotus got the command post. The rest on the town section on stand by.

"Commander Leila we have reached our destination," said the four groups. Leila sighed and went to her calm collective self.

"Ok then proceed the espionage phase," said Commander Leila. Harpuia sighed and disconnect the link.

"Apparently someone has to sneak in there," said Harpuia to Kira and Axl. Kira sighed because espionage is not her forte. Harpuia knows it is not his either.

"I will go then," said Axl as he cloaked himself and went in. He find the first reploid about his height and copy shot it. Then knock that reploid out and continue to sneak in.

"This is Harpuia, Axl have entered the building. Our phase one is complete," said Harpuia. Commander Leila sighed as she does not need to know everything going on. Meanwhile… Zero, Fefnir, and Lotus were having a chaotic problem. Fefnir wanted to go in but Zero is shaking his head no.

"We supposed to have someone sneak in. Either you and I do not have that type of a background," said Zero.

"You two stay here. Let me handle the espionage," said Lotus as she left. She snuck in using every stealthy ninja technique. Fefnir sighed as he hates to wait.

"Zero to Rhea. Lotus has entered the building. Mission on standby," said Zero. Fefnir sat down and have to wait. Commander Leila sighed as she again did not want this type but since it is their first day she has to think about that. Meanwhile… Terra sighed as she looked at X.

"I am not going in. I may move within Shadow but I will make things suspicious," said Terra. X sighed but Phantom looked at X.

"Master X want me to do the espionage," said Phantom. X smiled a tad as he looked at the ninja in front of him.

"Sure go right ahead," said X. Phantom left and went on his stealthy mode. X got his communicator.

"X to Rhea. Phantom is in. Ready for your orders," said X. Commander Leila sighed as she waited.

"Ok have your teams who have entered to inform me when something is out of place," said Leila. Leila looked at her four navigators.

"Do you four have any luck tracing where in Horace space colony?" asked Leila. Arwen sighed.

"I have no luck," said Arwen. Coretha sighed because she has none either. Jean and Leviathan are typing on the computers fast.

"I have found it but can't really track it," said Jean. Leviathan kept typing on the computer.

"I have pinpoint it. The signal is coming from. The engine room? That can't be right," said Leviathan. Jean and the others went back on the computer and narrow it down to the engine room and sure enough it was.

"Something big must of happen in there," said Jean. Leila knows this could be disaster for Horace.

"We better work fast because no telling what those people going to do on that area," said Leila.

"If they destroy that area then kiss Horace goodbye," said Jean. Commander Leila sighed as she looked at the group.

"Right now we can't just jump there too early. If they found out that we have people in there. They can destroy Horace. We now have a hostage situation on there," said Commander Leila.

"What are we going to do?" asked Arwen. Leila sighed as she recollect her thought.

"We will have the south team to move on to the engine room. If anything we may have buy some time to save Horace space colony," said Commander Leila. The team acknowledge. Commander Leila then helped out with any communications and get as much information she can get.

"I hope this will work. Please watch over the others mom. They need to have found something and be back safe," thought Commander Leila. Meanwhile… Axl finished going into the computers of the reactor. Axl typed within the computer as the reploid he turned into. He got tons of information that his chip cannot handle. He put it on a file disk and found out what the hackers are doing on Horace.

"Axl to Rhea. I have a data disk. I am sending it to you," said Axl as he pulled out a mini transerver and teleported the data disk to Leviathan's hands. Leviathan took the data disk and handed over to Leila.

"Axl brought the disk back. They are ready for stage two," said Leviathan. Leila sighed.

"Have them on stand by," said Leila as she started to receive data disk from Phantom and Lotus.

"Ok then begin stage two. Locate the hacker and bring them back. I have a feeling that there is more than three hackers," said Leila.

"Ok proceed to phase two," said Leviathan, Arwen, and Jean. Coretha kept her eyes on the military that is heading towards the engine room.

"Commander Leila we have a situation here," said Coretha, "The mavericks are at a bundle at the area. The men are returning fire but requested for back up."

"Send the rest of the team. We got to hold out until the nine reached there," said Commander Leila as the first mission started on its way.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Mission Awkward **

X and Terra started to clearing paths, mainly Terra. The two have reach a point where the two can split up.

"Well we can split up and hopefully meet at the end or we both can choose one way," said Terra.

"Split up will be fine," said X as Terra picked a door. X sighed as he got the other door. Soon the two have managed to make it to the end where they meet.

"Dang maze I hate going through them," said Terra as she caught her eye on Phantom. X also looked at Phantom as he is chained up.

"What the?" said X as Terra looked at Phantom all chained up. Terra sniffed the air and cannot tell if it is Phantom.

"That is odd. He has no smell," said Terra as she got her scythe ready. X looked at Terra.

"What do you mean no smell?" asked X. Terra looked at Phantom's body as she knew this one is an imposter.

"I can smell anyone whether you are human or reploid. There is this stench I can pick up. From that stench I can find out if you are male, female, who you are and where you originate. I can pick that up. This one does not have his stench so I know that this one is imposter," said Terra. X got his buster ready. Meanwhile… Zero and Fefnir went on a clear path spree. Whatever Zero misses Fefnir picks up the slack. The two went on a road that splits.

"Well isn't this nice? A fork in the road," said Fefnir. Zero looked at the road as Fefnir sighed.

"We split up," said Zero. Fefnir and Zero split up and both ended on the same area. They found Lotus all chained up.

"Hey are you coming down?" asked Fefnir. Zero got his saber ready. Fefnir looked at Zero.

"This is not her," said Zero as it was odd for him to find a ninja tied up like that especially a ninja.

"Heh? I take your word for it," said Fefnir as he got his gun ready as he was ready to shoot. Meanwhile… Harpuia and Kira went in and cleared the path. For those two it was simple. They finally reached a fork in the road.

"Well take a pick left or right," said Kira. Harpuia sighed as he looked both roads and felt defeated.

"It seems that we might have to split up. If you want you pick first," said Harpuia. Kira sighed as she went left. Harpuia went right. The two went around and defeat any enemies that were around. The two finally meet each other and saw Axl hanging off some cords.

"Ok I know that is not Axl. He may be dumb but not dumb enough to be caught like this," said Kira as she got her sword ready. Harpuia did not complain because his scanner only can pick up hostile enemies. Soon Axl's body glow and it turned out to be a mechanaloid that controlled huge amounts of energy. Harpuia and Kira kept their distance with the mechanaloid until several shots hit the mechanaloid. The mechanaloid destroyed and the view of the gunner is in sight.

"Sorry it took so long did I miss the party?" asked Axl. Kira put her sword away as well as Harpuia.

"In a way you did but that is something else," said Kira. Axl give a cheapish smile at Kira.

"I suggest we continue on," said Harpuia. Kira started to walk toward the door. Axl looked at Kira.

"Lets keep on moving then," said Kira. Axl sighed as he continues to walk. Meanwhile… The tied up Lotus transforms into a mechanaloid. Zero was not surprised as the mechanaloid started to attack. Fefnir kept firing at the mechanaloid as things started to heat up.

"Piece of scrap metal why it won't die," shouted Fefnir as he started to get angry. Zero sighed. Then few daggers and kunais hit's the mechanaloid. The mechanaloid exploded.

"Forgive me I took so long," said Lotus. Zero looked at Lotus and find it odd on her behavior but thought of nothing.

"It is fine lets get a move on," said Zero. Fefnir put his gun away and have his hand behind his head as he walking.

"Sure 'Mr. I am the Leader'," said Fefnir in a sarcastic tone. Zero ignored the hot headed and continue walking. Lotus followed behind. Meanwhile…The tied up Phantom transformed into the mechanaloid that now started to attack the group. Terra dodge it as she have her scythe ready.

"See told you. I can smell something wrong," said Terra. X sighed as he appreciated Terra's high senses he knows this thing won't go down.

"Can you track its weakness?" asked X as Terra tried to knock it down but the mechanaloid kept coming back up.

"Nope but that never stopped me," said Terra as the mechanaloid got hit with several kunais and shurikens. The mechanaloid self destructed as X sighed to see a friendly face.

"Forgive me Master X, I should been here quicker," said Phantom. Terra has the strange smell but it is hard to tell who she smell. For one thing for sure it was not Phantom.

"Well can we move on now. I hate sitting her being bored," said Terra. X nodded in agreement. The trio have managed to get through passages and manage to meet up with the other group.

"X? I thought you were at the Weaponry area," said Zero as he saw X. X looked at Zero confused as well.

"I was but I do not know where am I? I do not think you both know where you are as well," said X.

"Heh… We got lost. This is something new," said Fefnir still have his hands behind his back.

"Lost or not this is odd. We were in different locations and now we are in the same. Try to contact Rhea," said Terra.

"Hey human on the other line. Can you read me?" asked Fefnir as he got a jamming signal. Terra did not like the sound of that.

"Terra to Rhea come in Rhea," said Terra as she gets a bad frequency sound. Terra looked at X and Zero.

"Something is jamming the signal," said Zero. X did not like this at all. Terra smell something in the air and know now the two ninjas are fakes. Harpuia came in with Kira and Axl.

"Father?" asked Kira as she know is confused. Harpuia found this odd. Terra started to now find out that this is a trap. Even Axl did not smell like himself. The door closes.

"It is a trap," said Terra as she got her scythe ready and activated. Axl looked at Terra.

"Really what makes you think it is," said Axl. Terra smirked as she looked at Axl as she has a sadistic smile.

"Because I can smell fakes from real. There is something that a particular smell only can be pulled off by that person. Whether you are human or reploid. I do want to know who are you?" asked Terra. Lotus and Phantom started to laugh. Axl had joined with them.

"So you can sniff us out well that is nice of you. However, that does not going to save you," said Lotus.

"It will be your demise though," said Phantom. Terra smiled even more as she looked at the three who now pointed their weapons on the six.

"I take it you three never think the odds of winning is slim. six verses three," said Terra.

"Oh we are not alone," said the fake Lotus as she snapped her fingers as there was an army of Maverick Galleons showing up.

"Oh great that is what I needed target practice vs. real things," said Terra, "Well then lets play." The galleons started shooting as each of the six were taking care of the mavericks and avoid the attack that the three produced. Once in a while Kira and Zero aimed for the fake Lotus and Phantom. While Harpuia also handle the fake Axl. Once the army rendered down the three saved up their energy and was ready to kill the six. Until a maverick galleon shot them.

"Hey a galleon should not shot us," said the fake Axl. Terra smelled the air on the Galleon and find out who it was. The galleon again fired and the Fake Axl shot the galleon. The galleon dodged and reveal the true Axl.

"You are right about that but you are not the only one who can copy looks," said Axl. The fake Axl looked at the real one.

"YOU!! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU FOR GOOD!!" shouted the fake Axl. Axl smiled.

"Yeah you could of but your galleon was dumb enough not to know that I was still in that cell as it freed me," said Axl. X and Zero had a weird look.

"Of all things those stupid Galleons can't tell that. Well then I guess we have to take care of you," said the fake Lotus. Without warning the real Lotus came out of hiding and hit the fake one. She disappeared then reappeared above the fake and twirl her down making a huge crater. X, Zero, Kira, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Terra winced as they saw that reploid totally damaged and reveal its true self.

"That is going to hurt in the morning," said Fefnir. Terra looked at the damage that Lotus did.

"Forget the morning that is going to hurt for the rest of the week," said Terra. The fake Axl looked at Lotus who is ready to fight some more. Then the fake Phantom was ready to attack but got sliced in half before he even start. The original Phantom stood right next to Lotus who is still in a fighting stance. The fake Phantom exploded as it was now the Fake Axl and the damage reploid.

"Take your pick what are you going to do," said Axl. The fake Axl looked at the original.

"I do not need tweedle dee and tweedle dum to defeat you," said the fake Axl. Axl smirked as he looked at the fake Axl.

"We will see about that," said Axl as he fired his gun at the fake. The fake dodges Axl's bullets. Axl looked at the damage reploid that Lotus had done than did a copy shot. He than transformed himself to the person that the Fake Axl was calling idiot. Axl found all of the ability that the other one had and used it against him. The fake Axl now was destroyed.

"No! How the hell a copy cat with no abilities can defeat me!" shouted the fake Axl.

"Simple you are not me and you do not know everything about me," said Axl as the fake blown up. Axl transformed back. The reploid stand up and tried to attack when Lotus sliced that one in half.

"Well that is over," said Axl. Zero has his sword out as well as Fefnir at Axl, Phantom and Lotus.

"How the hell we know these are the real ones," said Fefnir. Terra sighed as she looked at those two.

"Relax they are. I can smell their stench," said Terra. X have trusted Terra's heightened senses but that does not mean everyone else would.

"Hey Zero it is me," said Axl. Terra sighed as she could not believe that they do not trust her.

"Prove it," said Zero. Kira sighed as she knows that Terra is correct but I guess old fashion knowing something does not hurt.

"Well I know that you like my Hard Knox Porn Magazine especially on page 263 issue 200," said Axl to Fefnir. Fefnir turned red as he did not thought that someone go great lengths to find that out.

"Hey that chick was hot. I like the package she had on that picture," said Fefnir. Zero, Phantom, Harpuia, and X gave Fefnir an evil glare.

"And Zero I know about that sugar switch with salt that I have done one time to your coffee. And steal your chair," said Axl. Zero looked at Axl in a hard glare.

"You are lucky you are not dead Axl," said Zero. Axl looked at Zero and know that he is going to be dead.

"Ok I am going to be dead now or later. I prefer later," said Axl, "Like that I have a chance to run."

"Later it is Axl," said Zero. Terra sighed as that they have their proof thanks to Axl.

"Can we get moving now," said Terra. The others nodded as they left the room to get to the next area.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mission Success**

The nine left and the whole entire room was nothing but a massacre. The humming in the back indicated that they are at the engine room. A reploid stand out as he saw the massacre and the people.

"Look at them. Pitiful souls. Souls that will soon belong to Model W. Souls that forever be under my thumb. To bad everyone will be sacrificed to the great Model W," said the reploid voice.

"Do you know how many people suffer from that model just for being in here," said Terra.

"Ah! The mishap. Surely you do not care about power since your own body flows with it. However, Model W can over power you and kill you," said the reploid.

"You have no idea how many lives that thing takes. It had taken several friends of mine. I am not going to allow that thing be here anymore," said Terra, "It have taken Lily, Jonathan, Angel, Chorus. I won't let more of my friends suffer." Arwen heard that and started to be in tears.

"Model W took my brother?" thought Arwen. She heard it. Leviathan put her intercom down and started to get up.

"Leviathan where are you going?" asked Coretha. Leviathan turned around and looked at Coretha.

"I have something to destroy," said Leviathan. Arwen got up and so did Jean. Coretha looked at those two.

"Wait do not tell me you both are going-" said Coretha as Jean and Arwen cut her off.

"Look it was our ancestor's fault for not completely destroying it. If we have destroyed it sooner we will not have anymore people suffering like we have now. We wanted people not to suffer anymore. As long that thing exist we are not going to sit here," said Arwen. Jean nodded.

"Very well Coretha and I will pick up the pace from here," said Leila. Jean, Arwen, and Leviathan both raced down to the transerver and warped out. Meanwhile… Terra has her scythe ready but not activated.

"The universe needs to reset as well the inhabitants that live here," said the reploid. Terra was not going to let this guy doing so.

"You have to get through me first," said Terra. Lotus and Kira was ready to back her up. X, Zero, Axl was ready as well. Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom also was on stand by. The reploid did something that blown everyone away. It transformed itself into a huge being that towers everyone.

"Oh great how the hell we are going to destroy that thing," said Axl. Terra smiled and looked at the huge reploid.

"Like they say the bigger they are the harder they fall," said Terra as she has her scythe activated and ready to use. The reploid start its attack that hits everyone. Each of the group members take a side and tried to attack. The reploid again attack the group with another massive wave. It was getting harder and harder not to get hit. The reploid took many hits but is was still not going down.

"Dang this piece of scrap metal won't go down," said Fefnir as he kept shooting. Harpuia tried various electrical and plasma wind attacks. Phantom also use whatever Kunais and shurikens he have. Those three had no luck. Kira, Lotus, and Terra also do not have any luck as well. X, Zero, and Axl could not believe how much damage the guy takes and does not come down. Few hours later, the group still fighting which Leviathan, Arwen, and Jean came to the scene.

"Shit there is no end to this," said Axl as the others including him started to feel the energy drain.

"This is not good. I am feeling the strain of energy depletion," thought Harpuia as he grew tiresome. Fefnir started to show it as well but tried to hide his frustration. Terra began to slow down from the fatigue it shows. Everyone was showing that and the damage was getting more and more severe. When the reploid started to charge its full out attack, Leviathan, Arwen, and Jean nodded as they go in.

"This is the end for all of you. Be with the ultimate Model and be free," said the reploid. Leviathan jumped out of her hiding and hacked him several times with her halberd.

"I think you guys need some help," said Leviathan. Harpuia did not know want to thank her or tell her to run.

"Foolish reploid I will make you pay," said the reploid as he tried to focus on Leviathan as six laser shots hit's the reploid. He turned towards Arwen who held her gun pointing at the reploid.

"Ah! So A Chosen One finally wants to play. Very well you be good feeding for Model W," said the reploid.

"Save your speech. I am not here to hear that. I am here to find out where is that Model W you are talking about," said Arwen.

"Ah it is here with me," said the reploid as Arwen felt the presence of Model W in a fragment.

"That is a fragment. Well then I have to destroy that and make sure no one else is going to suffer anymore," said Arwen.

"Foolish, Chosen one. One of your family understands the fully concept and how powerful is Model W is," said the reploid. Arwen started to shake.

"Yeah and in the end, it destroyed him. His sick 'Game of Destiny' nearly ended with the destruction of two reploids he built and his descendant. He was the foolish one that almost destroyed his own flesh and blood," said Arwen, "If my ancestor did not fight for her future. There will be none for me and anybody else."

"Ah! There will be a future. A future with Model W. Something your pathetic head cannot comprehend: said the reploid.

"I comprehend long enough to know the dark side of that biometal. I am surely going to make sure that I will not let it be in anyone's hands," said Arwen. The reploid smile.

"Very well. I let all of you live for now. However, I will find all the Model W's that the people brought from Earth to here in space," said the reploid. As he tried to do a cheap shot but managed got hit by Jean's gun.

"Since we are here. I would like to take that biometal that you have," said Jean. The reploid shrugged it off as it shows it was nothing but a mere hologram. Arwen sighed as she know that was a little bit easy.

"Ok if I recall correctly? Model W was destroyed a long time ago in Earth," said Axl.

"Unfortunately, Model W Fractures were but not the cores of Model W. There are many pieces of the Core out there. Both Arwen, and my ancestor actually tried to clean up the mess. However, when one problem happen there were several people who take the model W that they hidden and send it with them to space. The places where the maverick activities were the highest on Earth were gone. However, several months ago, I destroyed the last one before I found a disk that they are in space. Several Mechanaloids are on earth but they are programmed to destroy people who are out of line," said Jean.

"That is why I am hunting in space. To get rid of Model W's. But then again I not only do that but make sure that I know where to look: said Arwen, "However, with the war zone happen up here, it is hard to pinpoint where is."

"Then we might just have to go through the war and hopefully find out where it is," said X.

"Well lets see what the data file that is left behind here says," said Leviathan, "We are going to take it back with us to Rhea," said Leviathan as they heard shooting going on. The group left the engine room and all the ships are grounded.

"Man that sucks," said Arwen. She pulled out a miniature communicator and put it on.

"Rhea to Arwen. Come in Rhea," said Arwen she got a crackling sound. Arwen sighed.

"The signal is still jammed," said Zero. Leviathan smiled as she looked at a control panel.

"Let me fix that," said Leviathan as she kept typing on the computers and Arwen can barely hear some noises in the background.

"Keep her steady men. Returned fire," said a voice. Leviathan and the others heard this but it does not sound like Leila at all.

"Commander the main maverick ship is shooting at us," said another voice, "We are losing altitude."

"Levi wrong frequency," said Harpuia. Leviathan sighed as the rest stopped Leviathan.

"Wait Leviathan let us know where these people are," said Arwen, "We might find out their location." The group listened carefully.

"We got it. Direct hit on the ship it is retreating," said the voice in the background.

"Ok now change frequency now," said Jean. They did and managed to get Rhea to respond.

"Rhea to Arwen can you read me Rhea," said Arwen. Coretha picked it up the line.

"Where the heck you been. We lost communications with you," said Coretha. Arwen smiled.

"Something was jamming the signal down here but Leviathan fixed it," said Arwen.

"Ok there is a transerver inside the location you 9 are at. The rest of the troops have retreated inside. And we are stumped of the data file we have," said Coretha.

"You mean it is incomplete. Well I have another set that will may help our search out," said Leviathan.

"Ok bring it to Commander Leila," said Coretha. The group nodded and head for the transerver.

"Ok well I did not expect three people leave their post and manage to fix the frequency on the other side," said Commander Leila, "Well then we might have you three as floaters."

"Well that is a nice idea. Though we also have the short on staff problem still," said Coretha.

"Yeah I know but as of right now. We are leaving here. The data disk I will analyze it," said Commander Leila.

"Ok then we will be on our way," said Arwen. Commander Leila stopped the group.

"You twelve are going to report to Priestess for checkup though. No complaints about that ok," said Commander Leila. Terra has a sweat drop as she want to run away.

"I am fine really," said Terra. Zero looked at Commander Leila and then looked at Axl.

"Permission to go in later. Right now I have some unfinished business to attend," said Zero. Axl gulped and get a head start on running.

"Permission granted," said Commander Leila. Axl ran to Priestess room to be the first one to be checked and to hide from Zero. Everybody sighed as they were leaving to the medical ward. Commander Leila looked at the data and typed on the computer to complete the upload.

"Data 001265 I have accomplished extracting the six codes on the biometals. Two of them I have to get it out of the Guardian Base and the other four I managed to get it out of Legion Headquarters. Master Thomas was going insane like Master Albert. However, Master Mikhail did helped me on sneaking these codes. I was helping him. As a world leader I was hoping that I can find little bit more and give it to Master Mikhail the mission report. However, since the Sigma incident. Master Thomas was being even more insane than before. When the viroid segment happen, we flee. This war kept on happening until it reach a halt. Master Thomas decided to go up in space and start a new era. What Master Mikhail does not know that Master Thomas took the Model W's with him. He started what Master Albert left off. Master Mikhail is hidden within the moon of Jupiter. I promised him that the codes that Master Thomas wants will never get them. These codes will react to Model W and awaken them. That is what we do not need. When Master Thomas died from the explosion of the Model W. The Model W's spread out in slumber. Master Thomas like Master Albert got consumed by it. I hope that this data will never fall into their hands," said a females voice recorded. Commander Leila sighed as she heard this.

"To think the model W up in space was sent by one person," thought Commander Leila as she sat down rethink everything that is happening.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Second Mission**

Commander Leila went on the computer database of every person that was on Earth. What she found was shocking? She was in her room where her stuff animals are around.

"Master Thomas has been plotting to use the Model W all along. He looked all over Earth to find them. Once he found the ones that are still around and sleeping, he took it with him," thought Commander Leila, "Mom I know you wanted to have a bright future for everyone with peace. But I…" Commander Leila started to have tears welling down on her face as she looked at the Data. There was a knock on the door. Leila wiped her tears off and looked at the door.

"Enter," said Commander Leila. Zero came into the room and was surprised of how many stuff animals are there and things.

"Sorry to disrupt you Commander Leila. Though someone says you wanted to see me?" asked Zero. Commander Leila stood up.

"In a way yes. Though I want to speak with everyone not just you. I have some important information that I will share," said Commander Leila.

"I will go get them to bring them here," said Zero as he continue observing the room. It brought him so many memories of Ceil in that room. Ceil and Alouette/Prairie. Zero left the room kept thinking about Ceil and every memories he had with her.

"Ceil… Hang in there we will find you," thought Zero. Zero went to go and retrieve the others. Harpuia and Leviathan stood together on Commander Leila's room. Axl, Fefnir, Phantom, Arwen, Coretha, Terra, Kira, and Lotus. Commander Leila sighed as she looked at the twelve that went on the mission.

"As you my know about the disk that we retrieve I have finally put all the data together. It was pretty hard but now I am going to play it back for all of you," said Commander Leila.

"Ok Commander Leila play it back," said Harpuia. Leila got the disk and put it on play.

"Data 001265 I have accomplished extracting the six codes on the biometals. Two of them I have to get it out of the Guardian Base and the other four I managed to get it out of Legion Headquarters. Master Thomas was going insane like Master Albert. However, Master Mikhail did helped me on sneaking these codes. I was helping him. As a world leader I was hoping that I can find little bit more and give it to Master Mikhail the mission report. However, since the Sigma incident. Master Thomas was being even more insane than before. When the viroid segment happen, we flee. This war kept on happening until it reach a halt. Master Thomas decided to go up in space and start a new era. What Master Mikhail does not know that Master Thomas took the Model W's with him. He started what Master Albert left off. Master Mikhail is hidden within the moon of Jupiter. I promised him that the codes that Master Thomas wants will never get them. These codes will react to Model W and awaken them. That is what we do not need. When Master Thomas died from the explosion of the Model W. The Model W's spread out in slumber. Master Thomas like Master Albert got consumed by it. I hope that this data will never fall into their hands," said a females voice recorded. Commander Leila sighed as the others did.

"That does explain how the model W's are on space. However, why does my ancestor did not see this," said Arwen.

"Hey do not keep the blame solemnly to your ancestors. I think it was all of our ancestors who did not know this was going to happen," said Jean.

"Sorry Jean but you know about one of my ancestors did tried to destroy the world. I cannot allow someone left off where he went wrong," said Arwen.

"Arwen I know but that is not going to change things now. Just be grateful that Master Thomas has not done any activity. Master Mikhail have been watching the entire thing. We should be grateful that there is one Legion Member we can trust," said Jean. Arwen sighed.

"Still I do not know what else might of happen. We might as well find those Model W's and find Master Thomas. Knowing he is around that will put the strain of fact he will be using other Chosen Ones to do his bidding or even worse bring forth Mavericks," said Arwen.

"Then we break his defenses when it comes to that. We take those Model W's and destroy them one at a time," said Jean. Arwen looked at Jean with a tad smile.

"You are right. Rondae would probably do the same as well," said Arwen as she looked at the others.

"Hey do not think you two are going to play heroines with out me," said Leviathan as she smiled at the two.

"I am not going to let you two jeopardize your life without back up," said Harpuia. Arwen and Jean smiled.

"You have the rest of us so you two should know that you are not alone," said Lotus.

"You have not one but many strengths with you. We just provide the assistance," said Phantom.

"Yeah that is true. But please leave some action for me," said Terra. Jean and Arwen smiled at Terra.

"Hey I am not wanting to be left behind," said Axl. Commander Leila smiled at the group.

"Do not forget about me. I can be really handy," said Fefnir as he clenched his fist.

"We can provide the support that you will need no matter where you are," said X. Kira smiled at him.

"Do not forget about me. I can still help around and you two know that," said Kira.

"Hey you two still have the rest of us around so do not do anything drastic especially you Niece," said Zero to Arwen.

"Well reckless does run in the Genes," said Arwen, "But even so I guess all of you are right. We are together and we can do anything."

"Well then you twelve can go to Poseidon Space colony. We have a huge reading that something big is there," said Coretha.

"Ok then what are we waiting for," said the group as Commander Leila and Coretha started again with communications. The twelve head on to the transerver and warped for the space Colony.

"There should be…." said Commander Leila as the communication breaks up and turned into nothing.

"Dang more disturbances and jamming signals," said Terra. Leviathan tried to reconstitute the signal to get it straight working.

"It is too strong. I cannot break it in here," said Leviathan. The others sighed as they looked at each other.

"Well then lets keep on moving," said Kira. Everybody did found more mavericks in many places that they cannot comprehend.

"Ok now I know Model W is in this colony. I can sensed it," said Arwen. Jean nodded.

"I can sensed it too," said Jean. Terra blinked a few minutes trying to comprehend of the fact that two humans can sensed it.

"Ok I have heightened senses here and I can…" said Terra as she felt tired. The others looked at her.

"Terra are you ok?" asked Kira. Terra tried to keep her balance as she tried to shake off the harsh feeling.

"What is this energy that is making me feel tired all of a sudden," said Terra as she tried to shake it off. Terra's energy was immersing off her body as she now do not like this feeling at all.

"May be you are more sensitive to Model W then the rest of us," said Jean. Arwen looked at her.

"Model W take anything of fear, hatred, anguish all the negative feelings you have and absorbed it. That is what it does. Also if you have that the most then more likely you will be consumed by Model W," said Arwen.

"That is not good. Half of me will be stuck in that thing if I am not careful," said Terra.

"I think it is best you set this one out," said Jean. Terra shook her head no as she looked at Jean.

"No. I still can help. Just I have to think happy thoughts and happy moments and all the good things in my life," said Terra.

"That may do it. If you can mask it then it cannot harm you too much," said Arwen.

"That goes for Fefnir as well," said Leviathan. Fefnir sighed and looked at Leviathan.

"At least I have something to fight for and keep my emotions in check," said Fefnir.

"He is not the one we should worry about. If everyone can think of the happy moments then the Model W will not take control over you," said Arwen.

"That is also included us as well," said Jean. Arwen nodded. The group followed Arwen and Jean as the two provide back up for them. The more mavericks showed up the more was getting impossible to stay alive. Arwen and Jean let five people be up front and five in the back. Soon they reached to a door and it shut behind the twelve people. A huge mechanaloid started up and attacking.

"Dang! A freaking road block," said Terra as she started to feel more and more exhausted.

"This is not good. Terra keep them with you as we deal with this problem," said Zero. Terra nodded.

"Ok hopefully I will keep awake and not shut down," said Terra. The 9 people started to attack back. Terra got a hold of Arwen and Jean to make sure they are not going to get hurt or killed. Terra felt extremely tired as she wanted to pass out.

"Terra please get a hold of yourself," said Arwen. Terra took whatever strength she had to get them out of the way as the 9 destroyed the mechanaloid. Soon they continue on to the last room as a reploid in multicolor stood there looking at Model W.

"I hear voices of the darkness," said the reploid. The group looked at the multicolor reploid as her skin tone matches with the rest of her body. Her clothing almost similar to Athena but the only difference is that she had more color and her eyes are blood red.

"That is nice but we will be taking that Model and destroy it," said Terra. The reploid looked at Terra as her facial features reminded everyone of Athena.

"Poor mishap girl. I know you can feel it. The powers of Model W running its course. The power that will one day brings you to your fate as Destiny takes its course on you," said the reploid. Terra tried not get mad as it will be disaster for her.

"Well we will take it with or without you knowing and destroyed it. Take your pick," said Arwen.

"You are a foolish Chosen One. You too can feel the wonderful powers of Model W. Yet all of you Chosen Ones lost your biometals. That Guess guy did a trick number to destroy it, makes you Chosen Ones easier to be picked off. Too bad that none of you are Megamen anymore but still you Chosen Ones keep on living and become a thorn in my master's side. I might just finish two of you off and go for the others," said the reploid. Fefnir and the others got their weapons ready as they do not know who she may target first.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What Lies Beneath**

The multicolor reploid started her attack as she was using a staff as a starter. Fefnir found this quite like his lover Athena. The fighting style as Terra tried not to get involved and went with Arwen and Jean to destroy Model W. The 9 were taking a beating and it was hard. X never thought someone could be this strong.

"Shit can someone find her weakness," said Fefnir. Harpuia did found them but it was not easy since she is guarding it well and get a blow there was hard.

"Her neck is one weakness. Though get there with a close range weapon is going to be tricky," said Harpuia. Fefnir smirked. The group also tried to aim for there but Fefnir got lucky and shot her throat where a voice changer fell off and almost burned her neck. The reploid is mad at the fact she got hit like that.

"What? She is changing weakness in an alarming rate. She had few elemental weakness but then now faded," said Harpuia as the reploid started to power up.

"Wait you say elemental weakness? This is not good. She is going to use them all against us," said Fefnir. As soon as the energy was collected the huge whirlwind came towards everyone at an alarming rate. Several dodge the attack. Just then when everyone felt defeated Model W was exploding and the reploid turned to see two humans and a reploid destroyed it. Everyone watched as Terra felt her strength renewed.

"Mission accomplished," said Arwen. The reploid looked furious and was heading towards the two humans until Terra got in the way with her scythe.

"Sorry but you still have to go through me," said Terra as she now has a sadistic smile on her face. The Model W now was in dust as the pieces were no more. The reploid did an elemental attack on Terra but she shadow step and was now behind her. Terra was about to go for a kill until she saw something in a flashback.

"_Stop!! If you do not stop Athens will not survived!!" shouted a reploid look familiar to Terra._

"_Mistress Athena you must make haste Raphael is not going to listen!! He is possessed by Model W!!" shouted another guy. Athena looked as she saw the carnage and started to run._

"_I must save Athens." said Athena as she tried to fend herself and manage to destroy many mavericks until a figure with red hair showed up in a strange outfit. He smiled and shocked Athena as the Flashback ended._

"Athen-" said Terra as the reploid pushed her as she started to feel her head throbbing.

"GWAAAAH!!" shouted the reploid as she is holding her head. Soon a figure in red hair and tanned skin come out and teleported the reploid out of there.

"It seems my mission has failed. But then again, that does not stop me young heroes," said the guy.

"Y-you are Master Thomas," said Arwen. Master Thomas looked at Arwen with a smile.

"It seems your family still remembers me. However, unlike your ancestor, I am doing things in my own time. Soon a new age will come to this universe as it will begun," said Master Thomas.

"You are a fool. You think that Master Albert have left all this for you to take control," said Arwen.

"Who says he left things for me. He didn't I reclaim them. The model W's he was working on. I found out what he was going to do. The only thing he did not expect is something that I do need. However, that meddlesome of a scientist Dr. Eugene Scorpio had taken those biometals and reform them into legendary reploids. However, another scientist took the codes that Guardian HQ back on Earth for several hundreds of years take it away and delete them out of our database. However, the time of awakening of Model W will be near and that fool Master Mikhail will understand the true power of the Model W's," said Master Thomas.

"You are sickening," said Arwen. Master Thomas snapped his finger as the place started to crumble down.

"Great we need to boogie," said Terra. Master Thomas left as the others started heading out to the doors breaking any obstacle stands on their way. The 12 have left the area and now standing in front of a human who kind of looking at the 12.

"Hey this place is not for people to waltz in. It is dangerous here," said the human as she has blonde hair and green eyes with a blue uniform almost similar to Jean's uniform.

"Hey I was going to ask you the same. We just almost got our butts kicked in there and the place is now collapsed," said Arwen.

"Hey I can handle myself," said the human. Arwen did not feel like arguing with this person but it was making things difficult.

"I suggested we get out of here while we can. That model W is destroyed and the multicolor reploid will come back," said Harpuia.

"What you guys destroyed Model W on this colony? Well I might give you credit for that much," said the human.

"Hey are you going to let us pass," said Jean. The human sighed as she looked at the group.

"I would love to but that won't happened. See Master Thomas is out there and gathering troupes. The last thing we need is another ship destroyed," said the human, "He already destroyed the transerver in this colony. The only way to get out of here is through a space craft."

"Great so what are we going to do?" asked Kira. The human smiled as she looked at the 12 people.

"I can help out but that will require patients and the clear coast. I can help you twelve out at this point," said person.

"Well then I do thank you miss," said Harpuia. The human smiled as she looked at Harpuia.

"I am Aile of the former member of the traveling circus group. Though I assume that all of you here are going after the Model W if I am not mistaken," said Aile.

"More like we are trying to two things but so far Model W is part on our list," said Arwen.

"I see. Well I am after Model W to destroyed it so others won't fall victims to it," said Aile.

"How much you know about Model W?" asked Arwen. Aile started to explain how her family got caught up with it as they were traveling from Space Colony to Space Colony and other Colonies.

"I see so your family was attacked by a Maverick Raid and only you and your sister survived," said Jean as the others heard the story.

"Yeah that is what happened but I am bounty hunting those things to make sure that no one ever gets hurt," said Aile.

"I know you are not alone Aile. My ancestors were fighting this thing since day 1. However, like most of my ancestors we always caught up in a maverick raid and survived," said Jean, "The last raid on Earth took my brother's life as well as many others. Rondae and I survived but he is somewhere out there."

"Ah you are a Chosen One. So that would explain why you want to destroy Model W so much. Well then if we crossed paths again I surely will find a way to aide your group next time," said Aile. Aile turned around and looked outside as the coast was clear.

"I thank you," said Kira. Aile smiled as she looked at everyone who is either antsy or just bored.

"Well lets get a move on. The coast is clear. We can go to my ship and from there you can use the mini-transerver to go wherever you want," said Aile.

"Thanks again Aile," said Jean. Aile lead the twelve to the ship where the mini transerver is at. Zero and the others were in Rhea Space Colony. Leviathan opened communications as Aile receive it.

"Thanks again. If you ever wanted to aide us out that will be great. We in Rhea will be most appreciated," said Leviathan.

"Hey no problem. If it is something I cannot handle by myself I can asked you guys out," said Aile.

"Well, I hope that you can get any information of the multicolor reploid that we fought," said Leviathan.

"Well from what you describe to me is that you met with one of the Dark Goddess. There are three of them total. Each one has a past and finding them out is like finding Model W's in this mess. Oh I better go or I will be in trouble with Master Guess. I am going to help you under the table about him if you are going against him. Though until then," said Aile as she break off communication.

"I guess that human was not bad after all," thought Leviathan as she felt a data disk on her arm that is taped. Leviathan pulled the tape out and got the data disk ready for analysis.

"Hey Leviathan. Priestess wants to see you now," said Coretha. Leviathan sighed as she followed Coretha to the laboratory again. Once there, Terra was in sort of barrier as sparks were emitting off of her.

"What the heck?" asked Leviathan as Priestess looked at Leviathan and sighed. Leviathan tried to get out of the shocks.

"I have a problem. Terra's memory bank is fused with someone but I cannot retrieve any data or tried to extract it without her going berserk," said Priestess.

"Let me tried to do that. I may not be medical expert but I can surely help somehow," said Leviathan. Priestess nodded as extraction started to take place. Leviathan helped out and managed to get the information.

"Great there is two data disk I have to look over," said Leviathan. Priestess looked at Leviathan.

"Actually the one extracted from Terra give that to me. If any information of Terra's life have been exposed it can be disaster to her," said Priestess.

"I guess you are right. I have one to worried about I do not need another one," said Leviathan as she left. She went to Commander Leila's room and handed her the disk.

"Great a disk with information. Let me check what we can find here," said Commander Leila.

"Ok I think I do not have to worry about that one for now but I can asked Priestess for Terra's extraction to analyzed," said Leviathan.

"Extraction… I hope that Terra is alright. Because that can cause serious health problems to a reploid," said Commander Leila.

"It probably was necessary for Terra's health. Priestess was telling me that getting it off of her is the most dangerous thing but some things left alone will harm her. I am surely think that she will be fine," said Leviathan.

"Ok well give me Terra's data after I finished analyzed this data," Commander Leila.

"Ok then I can leave now can I?" asked Leviathan. Commander Leila smiled as she waved for her to leave. Leviathan smiled and left. Commander Leila picked up the disk that Leviathan have given her and typed madly on the computer. Soon she got the data disk to read.

"Data 001266 It appears that Master Thomas is still alive. However, the reploid shadow he used controlled behind the scenes is nothing but a phony. Master Mikhail and I found that out. I left my data information to one of my daughters. The other one can recall the passwords and used it to reawaken Model W. That child I gave my data to has the element she can say as well as the password to reconstitute to anything metal to become a biometal. However, once they used too much of their energy the two will die. I hope that they are not that reckless. I hidden them to a place where Master Thomas will never found and they never stay in one place. Hopefully, they stay around long enough to live. I know I will not live long. If anyone has this disk please protect my daughters for they hold the key to awakening Model W's and reconstitute the biometals again," said the female voice recording. Commander Leila sighed as she found more information that is somewhat leaving out more information.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Information after Information.**

Leviathan came over to Commander Leila's room and gave her the data disk that they extracted on Terra. Commander Leila sighed as she opens the disk to see what she can find.

"Dave 002 I have lost all data disk containing the scientist who worked on the biometals and helped Master Mikhail to escaped. However, that did not stopped me. I managed to take three reploid females that kept a hidden power that are part of the heroes ability. I found a way to amplified their powers. One I found out has the ability to talk to cyber elves and control them. She was unique. Her uniqueness did not help my ambition. However, I found a way with her to reformat to absorbed the life out of humans and reploids and make them permanent cyber elves. Though the weapon of choice I gave her is a canon that shoots rainbow beams. I never thought that person will come extremely handy. She makes a perfect fighting machine. The other two have some type of hacking behind their belt which makes things much more interesting. With these three I am alternating and amplified their powers to become the dark goddess. The Dark Goddesses are my creation for the new world. Once they are awaken, the three will take the universe and create the world under my image. Though the scientist who helped me to created them did not put the power of Model W on them. For the fact that they may ended up turning like Prometheus and Pandora. Those two are still alive. Albert's creation. Those two are the only ones of Albert's creation that still managed to survived and even to my knowledge they can be rebellious. That scientist have left me but I know it will be in the matter of time until I have those pass codes," said a male voice. Commander Leila sighed as she repeated the message.

"Pass Codes…. A reploid with the pass codes. Pass codes," said Commander Leila as she had a flashback.

"_The pass codes that the biometals had were stored here in the guardian base. We only had two. Fortitude Creed and Lumine Infinitus. Leila keep in mind that these pass codes can be dangerous and they can be good. We have to keep them safe,"_ _said Fleuve. Leila looked at Fleuve._

"_So these pass codes along with four others can wake up Model W right?" asked Leila._

"_Yes it is however we need to be careful. Biometals are sensitive to it as well," said Fleuve as the flashback ended._

"Pass codes," said Commander Leila as she input the pass code Fortitude Creed on the first one as a hidden message popped out.

"Well done finding my hidden agenda Alouette. However, the dark goddess you extracted off of will track you down and soon those pass codes will be mine. You are my final Key to awaken the model W's. Do not worry extraction of your mind will not be painful. Then again you will rest after that. A long rest," said the person in the background. Commander Leila started to get scared and hyperventilated. The message some how had a tracker. She called the twelve back in. Fefnir sighed as he hates his naps interrupted.

"This got to be important," said Fefnir. Kira sighed as she gave a glare to Fefnir. Axl sighed.

"And just when I am about to read my magazine," said Axl. Zero glared at him as Axl looked at Zero.

"Hey I did not do it this time," said Axl as Zero looked at Axl as he held up a shampoo bottle that has mayonnaise on it. Fefnir laughed his head off. Harpuia looked at Fefnir.

"Axl… I know you play tricks with me but this has gone too far," said Zero. Axl looked at him straight in the eye.

"Zero I swore I did not do it this time," said Axl. Fefnir laughed even more as Harpuia looked at Fefnir.

"Hey Fefnir, what is the meaning of taking my favorite mayonnaise," said Arwen as she hold her mayonnaise jar up. Zero looked at Fefnir with a glare.

"You and I have a score to settle," said Zero. Fefnir yawned as he stretches and looked at Zero.

"Well then I can have one fight before going back to my nap. Though you should see your face when that happen. Priceless," said Fefnir. Harpuia and Leviathan sighed as they heard this. Everyone else came and looked at Commander Leila.

"I have two messages to give you both," said Commander Leila as she played the first tape.

"Data 001266 It appears that Master Thomas is still alive. However, the reploid shadow he used controlled behind the scenes is nothing but a phony. Master Mikhail and I found that out. I left my data information to one of my daughters. The other one can recall the passwords and used it to reawaken Model W. That child I gave my data to has the element she can say as well as the password to reconstitute to anything metal to become a biometal. However, once they used too much of their energy the two will die. I hope that they are not that reckless. I hidden them to a place where Master Thomas will never found and they never stay in one place. Hopefully, they stay around long enough to live. I know I will not live long. If anyone has this disk please protect my daughters for they hold the key to awakening Model W's and reconstitute the biometals again," said the female voice recording.

"Well that is something new the last part. Master Thomas we actually saw him," said Arwen.

"The second disk has more information about what is going on," said Commander Leila.

"Dave 002 I have lost all data disk containing the scientist who worked on the biometals and helped Master Mikhail to escaped. However, that did not stopped me. I managed to take three reploid females that kept a hidden power that are part of the heroes ability. I found a way to amplified their powers. One I found out has the ability to talk to cyber elves and control them. She was unique. Her uniqueness did not help my ambition. However, I found a way with her to reformat to absorbed the life out of humans and reploids and make them permanent cyber elves. Though the weapon of choice I gave her is a canon that shoots rainbow beams. I never thought that person will come extremely handy. She makes a perfect fighting machine. The other two have some type of hacking behind their belt which makes things much more interesting. With these three I am alternating and amplified their powers to become the dark goddess. The Dark Goddesses are my creation for the new world. Once they are awaken, the three will take the universe and create the world under my image. Though the scientist who helped me to created them did not put the power of Model W on them. For the fact that they may ended up turning like Prometheus and Pandora. Those two are still alive. Albert's creation. Those two are the only ones of Albert's creation that still managed to survived and even to my knowledge they can be rebellious. That scientist have left me but I know it will be in the matter of time until I have those pass codes," said a male voice.

"So that is what we fought a Dark Goddess. Now we know that there is three so we may know what are we up against," said Jean.

"Though that is not good. From what that one said we may be ended up with more trouble," said Kira.

"Even so those goddess does have a weakness we have to find it," said Terra. Harpuia sighed.

"That is easier said than done. We have to be on correct timing with one of them the other ones we have not met up with," said Harpuia.

"I haven't finish with the rest of the data that I found out," said Commander Leila as she tried not to show she is now frightened.

"Well done finding my hidden agenda Alouette. However, the dark goddess you extracted off of will track you down and soon those pass codes will be mine. You are my final Key to awaken the model W's. Do not worry extraction of your mind will not be painful. Then again you will rest after that. A long rest," said the person in the background.

"Alouette!! Commander Prairie is alive?!" asked Terra as she remembered that person.

"No I think that is not the case. I think they were talking about another Alouette but then again. My mother only knew two of the six codes," said Commander Leila as soon they heard weapons firing at them.

"ALL PERSONNELS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!!" said Coretha at the command center. Commander Leila and the others got there and Coretha looked at the commander.

"Commander we have a situation. Some mavericks are firing at the space colony," said Coretha.

"Return fire. All hands on deck," said Commander Leila. The others started on standby on the several openings of the ship.

"Commander we are losing hull," said Leviathan. Bomber came in and took a seat at a control.

"Let me help out. It is time to lose them. I will do whatever I can as a pilot and get us out of here," said Bomber as he started to move the space colony.

"Commander, Mavericks are on board at Sector 2 and 3," said Coretha. Zero and Kira left to those sectors.

"Have our field personnel's head over there," said Commander Leila. X and few others nodded. Arwen and Jean kept typing on the computer and saw something that is more problematic.

"They are heading for the engine room. Once they destroy the core of the colony, we are done for," said Arwen. Leviathan got up as Commander Leila ran towards that area.

"We got to help her out," said Leviathan. Arwen and Jean nodded and Coretha looked at the two.

"I keep you both monitored," said Coretha. Leviathan and Arwen went to the room where they were introduced to another multicolor reploid this one is similar to mother elf. She looked at Commander Leila with a frown.

"You are not her. You are just a mere reploid with no powers-s. You are not the one my Mas-ster is-s looking for," said the reploid. Leviathan stepped up and have her halberd ready.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are trespassing on our colony. State your business and you may leave," said Leviathan.

"I know you mus-st have Alouette. The troupe reploid. S-she holds-s the key to Model W's-s awakening," said the reploid.

"I am sorry but the only person I know with that name was my mother. Commander Prairie. Also known as Alouette," said Commander Leila.

"S-so you are the des-scendent of the s-second guardian. Well then you will joined her in the great beyond," said the reploid as she was ready to attack until two shots fired at the reploid.

"Sorry but we won't let a dark Goddess take control of the commander," said Arwen. The reploid hissed and looked at Arwen.

"Well this-s is-s a rare s-sight. A Chos-sen one. Too bad you will die like your biometal," said the reploid as she went on attacking at both Arwen but Jean fired another shot.

"Even better two Chos-sen ones. This-s day will be a memorable to me," said the reploid as both Arwen and Jean returned fire.

"Leviathan take Commander Leila out of here," said Arwen as she kept firing. Leviathan did her ice moves as the reploid throw it back to Leviathan. Harpuia and Phantom came to the scene. Then Terra came as well.

"Arwen, Jean. Take commander Leila out of here and let us handle this problem," said Terra. The two nodded as they left back to the command center.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Puzzle**

The group again went to attack the reploid and Harpuia again found like the previous that her throat was the key to her weakness. However, her powers were immense with energy that most cyber-elves are. The power was eerie and evil. They avoided her attacks as they saw the result of it as one of the army men of Guardian city was completely become a cyber elf. The group did everything and finally knocked the voice changer. The Dark goddess reploid held her throat and called out her big canon. The canon started to become charged as a color of the rainbow formed. The canon fired as the canon hit the door as it exploded. Terra got her and tried to counter attack. Then she again had a vision.

"_Hurry. We must protect Mother Elf. If anything happens Master Thomas will use her for his sick purpose," said one of the soldiers. The reploid ran as well as the others as they managed to get to a spot._

"_Mother Elf. Iris. We go to get you out of here," said another soldier. Iris shook her head._

"_No the people here need my help. I can heal them. Please let me stay," said Iris. The soldier sighed in defeat._

"_I am sorry Mother Elf but you know that if you stay people are going to lose their life," said the soldier as he got shot and Iris tried to heal him. Master Thomas saw her and smile sadistically._

"_The Mother of all Elves. Nice to finally meet you but now you are belong to me," said Master Thomas as Iris screamed from the shock she received as the flashback ended._

"I-Iri-" said Terra as she pushed her and started to scream and held her head. Then she started to surround with aura as she dashed off.

"Is it me or that one is worse than the first Dark Goddess," said Fefnir. The other nodded. The soldier who transformed into a cyber elf then revert back since it was temporarily.

"That was not just any reploid. That was Mother Elf herself. The darkness got to her again and now she is the Dark Elf in a way," said Terra, "I can tell her heart was poisoned before and now is poisoned again."

"Wait you say Mother Elf!!" shouted Kira as she grabbed Terra by the thin layer of her armor.

"Yes that is what I say. I have more data to extract out of me. Maybe that may help more about the situation," said Terra.

"Terra I hope you are dead wrong. If it is Mother Elf then I know that it will be difficult to defeat her without killing her," said Kira.

"There may be a way somehow," said Terra, "If we know who they all are then we may have a chance."

"Well then lets go check with Priestess," said Kira as she followed Terra. Terra lead the way as the others get checked first and left early. Terra was the last one and got some data extracted. Terra become a bed rest reploid. She hated this but this was the only thing that may help out. Meanwhile… Commander Leila could not take it anymore and got up. Harpuia walked in and Commander Leila looked at Harpuia.

"Commander. I have some information that I need to share with you," said Harpuia. Commander Leila looked at Harpuia.

"Ok then go ahead speak," said Commander Leila. Harpuia explained the Dark Goddess that they fought and how it may turned out that they fought what was known as Mother Elf now become the Dark Elf Goddess. Leviathan heard this and tried not to show her depression. The others heard it too but brushed it off.

"Commander??" asked Harpuia as he finished talking and Commander Leila just sat there.

"I see. And does the data disk from Priestess have been taken care of. This puzzle started to show more of its pieces. Now to find out more of this reploid name Alouette that I kept hearing many times and any hidden place that Master Mikhail may be in," said Commander Leila.

"I suggest we get more information before a conclusion has made," said Harpuia. Commander Leila sighed.

"I do not have all the picture. However from all the data disk I have and replay each and everyone of them, I am getting more and more clues. I am still do not know that the reploid they talk about is my mother or talk about another reploid name Alouette. Though I know they are talking about another one if that Dark Elf Goddess told me that I am not what she is looking for and some member of a troupe. It is more of a puzzle right there. I do not know what that reploid talking about but I know that something is not right and more questions have come up. With those questions the puzzle is still incomplete. And with an incomplete puzzle, it is still no conclusions there is some puzzles are being found before the picture is being formed," said Commander Leila, "I do know we need to get more information. If any luck we might find out what is going on."

"I see. I do think more information will come out," said Commander Leila as Priestess started to walked in.

"Commander. The data disk we have extracted out of Terra is complete," said Priestess. Commander Leila took the disk.

"Ok I might as well get started if not I will never stop thinking and worried about what is going on," said Commander Leila, "Harpuia, Priestess you may take your leave." Commander Leila left the command center and went to her quarters. Leviathan got up as she did not want to disturbed the others. Leviathan went walking passed Harpuia as he noticed her sadness.

"Levi, is there something wrong?" asked Harpuia. Leviathan stood still as she sighed.

"I tell you in private not out in the open," said Leviathan as she continued to walked. Coretha heard this and sighed.

"Leviathan, I take over your shift. You go ahead and spend some quality time with Harpuia," said Coretha. Leviathan has a fake smile.

"OK thanks Coretha," said Leviathan. The others continue to work as Priestess left the building. Meanwhile… Commander Leila got the disk and started to type and hope got something about what might be on it.

"Dave 002 I have completed my results on the Dark Goddess. However, the Mother Elf kept going rogue on me. She tends to destroy the Model W as well as everything else. There is times she goes on a killing spree almost killed the other Dark Goddesses but also she tends to annihilated those who wanted to destroy Model W. It was that beeriness that wants me to deformed her. However, now getting close will just be our demise. We controlled her by shortening her life span. However, that itself did not work since she switched to Cyber Elf mode. Though there is something about my Goddesses that started to bother me. Each and every one of them have lovers. If we can find Mother Elf's lover she may not attack him at all. Then again everything about her was erased during the times of wars so there is very little or none at all about her. The other two are also shown signs of rebellious but in a way I cannot see. They have said their lover's name but we tried to suppressed it as much as we can. However, if they start remembering will get to some problems. I am trying not to let that happened. So far the suppressions work well. However, the codenames Aeris, Iris, and Athena were imprinted on them. Their codenames will stay on them for as long as I say they will be out in the world. However, their true names will popped out and it will cause a problem. This problem that cannot be solved. I do hope that the model W's will be in my hands and will be awaken before the time of destruction," said the voice recorder. Commander Leila sighed as she got more information of the Dark Goddesses.

"Athena, Iris, Aeris. Those three names are names of Greek Goddesses. Iris the goddess of the rainbow and promises, Athena the Goddess of wisdom, and Aeris the goddess of discord," thought Commander Leila, "Well it is something. If two of them are real names of reploids then that will help." A knock on the door and Commander Leila sighed.

"Enter," said Commander Leila. Kira walked in as she noticed the face that Commander Leila has.

"Sorry to bother you but I am here to report on Terra's condition," said Kira. Leila sighed as she knows something is wrong.

"Ok tell me what is going on with Terra," said Commander Leila. Kira sighed as she looked at Leila.

"Terra have been on an outburst mood for a while since we found the Model W's and also we are getting close to another one. She did explain she grew tired yet something that controlled her inside is taking over on an outburst," said Kira.

"That is not good. We can't let her be in this situation. I am putting her out of commission, which will give her a temporarily leave," said Commander Leila.

"Ok then that might help," said Kira. Commander Leila sighed as she then turned to Kira.

"Kira you live longer than I have, do you know if there is any reploids name Athena, Iris or Aeris," said Commander Leila.

"Athena and Iris there are two. My mother is name Iris. Also she is known as Mother Elf," said Kira.

"Iris, the mother elf. Well I may found out one of the Dark Goddess name and confirmation of that," said Commander Leila.

"Wait you tell me that Mother Elf is one of the Dark goddesses," said Kira. Commander Leila sighed.

"Yes she is. However, with the current report, she is unstable and hard to get out of her rage and anger. Whatever good was in there had left. Something inside of her is consumed by darkness," said Commander Leila. Kira had her eyes wide open and in shock.

"Show me the data disk," said Kira. Commander Leila sighed as she knows this will anger Kira.

"I will show all of you but I want you to inform the others about it. Besides there hasn't been a distress call so it is good to show everyone so they can see it for themselves," said Commander Leila.

"Ok I will get the rest," said Kira as she left the room. Commander Leila found that these disk has hidden data she typed Fortitude Creed nothing happens then she sighed and typed the other code Lumine Infinitus. Then a voice echoes.

"So it seems you are not Alouette, however you are a clever girl finding out the pass codes. You just make my chances better however, how long will your body guards last. You may be strong now but soon I will find a way to break you apart. That part will give me those codes that will wake up Model W," said the male voice followed by a laugh. Commander Leila now knows that someone is watching her. She was shaken of the last part as she sat there waiting for Kira and the others to come back.

"Commander Leila do you want to see us," said X. Commander Leila sighed as she got up.

"More information that now is a confirmation of one of the Dark Goddess Identity," said Commander Leila as she relay the tape.

"Dave 002 I have completed my results on the Dark Goddess. However, the Mother Elf kept going rogue on me. She tends to destroy the Model W as well as everything else. There is times she goes on a killing spree almost killed the other Dark Goddesses but also she tends to annihilated those who wanted to destroy Model W. It was that beeriness that wants me to deformed her. However, now getting close will just be our demise. We controlled her by shortening her life span. However, that itself did not work since she switched to Cyber Elf mode. Though there is something about my Goddesses that started to bother me. Each and every one of them have lovers. If we can find Mother Elf's lover she may not attack him at all. Then again everything about her was erased during the times of wars so there is very little or none at all about her. The other two are also shown signs of rebellious but in a way I cannot see. They have said their lover's name but we tried to suppressed it as much as we can. However, if they start remembering will get to some problems. I am trying not to let that happened. So far the suppressions work well. However, the codenames Aeris, Iris, and Athena were imprinted on them. Their codenames will stay on them for as long as I say they will be out in the world. However, their true names will popped out and it will cause a problem. This problem that cannot be solved. I do hope that the model W's will be in my hands and will be awaken before the time of destruction," said the voice recorder.

"That is not good," said Fefnir, "It is bad enough we had to handle the Dark Elf before but again is not right." Kira started to tense up.

"Also I found out we have been watched," said Commander Leila as she replay the hidden message.

"So it seems you are not Alouette, however you are a clever girl finding out the pass codes. You just make my chances better however, how long will your body guards last. You may be strong now but soon I will find a way to break you apart. That part will give me those codes that will wake up Model W," said the male voice followed by a laugh.

"Wow someone must put a bug in here," said Axl as he might be on to something. X looked at him.

"I do not know about that but I do know that whoever is this person is wanting those codes badly will go great lengths just to get them," said Commander Leila.

"Well then we are going to go great lengths to get them beforehand," said Axl. Commander Leila sighed.

"It is not easy. It is the codes that the biometals had. I only remember two by accident but as for this person who is after the codes will tried to get the two off of me," said Commander Leila.

"Wait if they were in the biometal then we should remember it," said Axl. Commander Leila sighed.

"If so then all of you are endanger not just me," said Commander Leila. Axl smiled.

"Fat chance. They have to beat it out of me," said Axl. Zero looked at Axl with a glare.

"Do you remember your pass code then," said Zero. Axl scratches his head and looked down.

"No," said Axl. Commander Leila looked at the others as they do not remember at all.

"It is fine. The thing is if you do remember you are targets. So for the rest of you it is better not to be target. I am a secondary target for this person so hopefully I am going to keep it that way," said Commander Leila.

"Then we might just keep watching you and make sure you are not in harms way then," said Kira.

"Well whatever it is I am just wanted to keep it safe somehow," said Commander Leila.

"In the meantime we have a distress call on the Callisto Moon. So pack up and move on out," said Coretha.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Split Road Shifts**

Aile called Rhea Space Colony to help her to destroy the Model W on Theo Space Colony. Lotus, Kira, Zero, Arwen and Jean went to help out Aile. Commander Leila sent out Terra with X, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom toward Callisto Space colony. Leviathan and Coretha working double shifts since the two have Theo and Callisto to worried about. Leviathan deals with everyone on Callisto while Coretha deals with everyone on Theo Space Colony.

"Aile are you sure we will be getting there soon," said Jean. Zero did not say anything as he followed the group. Aile looked at the group.

"I am sure of it. I was picking up maverick activity around this area. When there is maverick activity there is Model W," said Aile.

"Well then lets go and find out," said Arwen as she started to get her weapon ready.

"Do not be so hasty of what is going on, you might ended up being dead," said Lotus.

"Will you both keep walking," said Kira. Aile sighed as they managed to run into few mechanaloids and few other mavericks. The group kept moving as Kira, Zero, and Lotus cleared the path. Soon Arwen, Jean, and Aile have managed to reached a Model W. Jean and Arwen smiled.

"Yep that is Model W alright. Now lets get rid of it," said Arwen as soon as Aile got close, the place rumbles.

"Aile watch out," said Jean. Aile saw something heading for her as she did not have time to escape. Lotus managed to grab Aile and got her to safety. Jean got her gun and started to shoot at the biometal. Arwen done the same as they hoped that this will destroyed the biometal.

"It was easier with Terra, then again Terra almost fell asleep when we were near this thing," said Arwen. Lotus joined in with her Kunais. Zero and Kira started to fire on the biometal as the came in to slash it. Aile managed to get up and pulled out something that look like a yoyo mixture of a shuriken. She throw it and the blades hit the red core. The rest of the biometal exploded as the place started to collapsed.

"I think it is time to go," said Jean. Kira grabbed Jean as Zero carried Arwen. Lotus took Aile with her as they dashed out of the building. Aile sighed as she looked at the group.

"Well you are right for one thing, there was heavy maverick activity. Now there is none," said Arwen.

"Well that is one biometal down and hopefully people of Theo Space Colony will be pleased that they are Maverick free," said Aile. Zero looked at the blonde hair girl that got them to this mess.

"Did this guess guy made you to destroy those Model W's," said Zero. Aile sighed as she looked at the red clad.

"No. I only do this for the fact I have seen people turned into mavericks right before my eyes with that Model. I even saw what those mavericks have done. He wanted to rule the universe as it is. The one who kept seeking Model W wanted to change the world under his image. I just wanted the Model W to be destroyed and never found again. The other guy will be stopped but the Model W seeker will manage to be powerful if not careful," said Aile.

"Well I hear you on that part. There many dangers could been prevented. However, those dangers ended up being worse than before," said Jean. Arwen sighed as she knew what she is talking about.

"There is nothing you both can do about the past. What is in the past stays in the past. We cannot change it," said Zero.

"We cannot change the past but we can change the future," said Aile, "And that itself is where we tried to protect."

"You are right. I guess being wallowed up on it will not do anything," said Jean. Arwen smiled.

"That does go for both of us. We need to listen to other people more often," said Arwen.

"Yeah we do. Lets head back to Rhea and get back to Callisto and find out where that distress signal coming from," asked Jean.

"Wait you say there was a distress signal at Callisto. I think I better take you guys there pronto and joined up," said Aile.

"What you know someone on Callisto moon," said Arwen. Aile sighed as she looked at Arwen.

"Matter of fact two people on that moon. I hope that one of them is not endanger at all," said Aile as she started to go on her ship and the others followed. Meanwhile… Terra looked around uneasy. X noticed this as well as Harpuia, Phantom, and Fefnir. Terra kept her scythe near her as someone or something is going to attack her.

"Terra are you ok?" asked X. Terra did not say a word as she kept walking. Terra had her fears kept coming back. She did not say anything at first but then again went to fast as the first mechanaloid fired at her. She killed it and kept on running.

"Terra wait," said Harpuia. Phantom went after her as she kept on killing and running until she stopped. Harpuia, Fefnir, and Zero looked at her as she started to breathe heavily.

"Where is it?" asked Terra as she started to get ready to destroy something. X looked at Terra.

"Terra calm down. Try to calm down please," said X. Terra felt the presence of the viroids. She then went blank and killed one on hand. Harpuia looked at the broken viroid and X looked at Terra.

"Please Terra calm down. If you do not calm down I will send you back to Rhea," said X.

"Get those things off of me. Get those things off of me," shouted Terra as she kept killing more around and started to dash off.

"Master X. I suggested one of us followed her and kept on eye out as we handle the distress call," said Harpuia. X sighed as they hoped that this mission would not considered Terra going insane but the way things looked Terra is not helping at all.

"That may be a wise choice in the meantime. Phantom you go ahead and followed Terra. Try not have her killed," said X.

"Very well Master X," said Phantom as he left. X sighed as Harpuia started to scan the place.

"Why did they have her with us if she is going to act strange with us?" asked Fefnir. X sighed.

"Because she did not want to sit around doing nothing. Plus she did asked if she could do anything," said X.

"Great oh well we have to deal what we got," said Fefnir as he put his hands behind his back.

"Those things that Terra destroyed I did not picked them up on my scanners," said Harpuia.

"I did not notice their presence at all. That worries me even more. Yet Terra can picked them up like that was nothing new to her," said X. Fefnir looked at it and shot one fire at the already destroyed viroid.

"They seemed easily to be destroyed humph no wonder they need to find a way to hide themselves," said Fefnir.

"…. Hello c-an anyone hear …." said a voice. Harpuia, Fefnir, and X picked it up as they tried to get the signal.

"Hello we can hear you barely can you hear me," said X. The other line started to wind down as Harpuia thought the communicators were broken.

"Hey bud can you tell us where you are," said Fefnir. The communicators just fizzled. X tried to have that signature notified.

"Rhea to X. Come in Rhea," said X. Rhea did not respond as X started to get worried.

"Again with the jamming signals heh that is not good," said Fefnir, "then again we need to find what is jamming it and blow it up."

"This is not good. Rhea does not respond," said X. Harpuia started to scan the area as he picked up some signals.

"Master X, I am picking up signals that is moving fast within few meters from where we are standing," said Harpuia.

"Ok then we go and follow it," said X as he took off along with Harpuia who flew most of the way.

"Hey do not leave me behind," said Fefnir as he followed them. The group followed and was between two weapons and two girls. One have a staff that resembles Arwen in a way. While the other is a blonde girl who resembles Aile only with a light blue jacket and her arms were light blue gauntlets which are the yellow star in the center. She has the same symbol on the back of her jacket as her khaki shorts had those symbols as well her shirt. She is clueless of what is going on. The blonde was holding a weapon of some sort while the staff user was ready to fight with her staff.

"Whoa, hey we are not going to attack you. We heard a signal that is all," said Fefnir. The female with the staff looked at Fefnir as the explosion happened and the blonde girl run. The other one have her staff ready and was ready to fight.

"You keep away from her maverick," said the female with the staff and froze the path. Fefnir smirked.

"Not today," said Fefnir as he defrost the ice with his gun. The girl took off on a head start sprinting. Fefnir and the others caught up to her as she got her staff ready again to fight.

"First of all we are not mavericks we picked up a distress call from Rhea Space Colony," said Fefnir.

"Rhea??" asked the person as she tried to recall that name. She then put her staff away.

"That colony I do not recognized it as a colony that is taken over. Sorry being so defensive but there were some maverick activity and I just need to make sure that the girl I am traveling stay away from harm," said the lady.

"Well we would make sure she stay away from harm if we found her and bring her back to the ship," said X.

"Ok then just follow me I can lead you to the transerver. Knowing her she will transport to the nearest colony. If your colony is not that far then she may be on board," said the lady.

"Well then she will be safe then. Anyways I am Fefnir," said Fefnir to the lady. The lady smiled.

"Gwen. Gwen Weil but most people called me Magician," said Magician. Fefnir smiled.

"Please to meet you," said Fefnir. Harpuia and X sighed as they do not know where the signal is at.

"It is nice we can get some help but we still do not know who send that signal out," said Harpuia.

"Oh that is Master Mikhail, he sent that distress call because Mavericks were chasing the three of us. Master Mikhail locked himself in a room while I was told to get my acquaintance and myself out of there. I felt sorry to leave him behind but I do want them both to be safe," said Magician.

"I see. Well lets go find him since you acquaintance is board on our vessel," said Harpuia. Magician nodded.

"Ok lets back track since I know where he is at," said Magician as they backtrack. They kept moving until they saw more damages of the undetected machines.

"Did Terra called them Viroids?" asked Fefnir. Magician sighed as she looked at them.

"Yes and unfortunately they are dangerous to both humans and reploids alike. They can self destruct the reploids as well they can cause serious illness to a human before we die. It is a serious thing and so far I haven't heard one case of survival out of those things," said Magician.

"Someone must of made it to use it against someone else," said X. Magician sighed.

"I do not know too much about it but I know there is few who lived and can tell the tale of those things as they avoided it," said Magician.

"Well then lets keep moving we may find Terra in this place as well as Master Mikhail," said Harpuia. The four keep moving as no one knows what lies ahead.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alouette**

Everyone on the ship was moving into many directions. The blonde hair girl does not know where she is at but the transerver she used bring her to a place she did not know of. She explore the area as Axl found her.

"Hey miss are you ok?" asked Axl. The girl did not know what to do as she started to run. Axl gave a confused look.

"What is with her?" thought Axl as he continue to move around. The blonde hair girl ran to the command center.

"Coretha can you find a way to hack the signal on Callisto I cannot reach to X and the others," said Leviathan.

"Zero's team is heading that way. I will have them along with Aile to intercept X coordinates. Though I found it strange that this is like the third time the signals have been jammed," said Coretha.

"Well I tried to hack and get X team to talk but I got three signal all at once and it is hard to pick which one is it," said Leviathan. The girl moved back and head towards Leila's room. She shut the door scared as Commander Leila looked at the person who waltz into her room.

"Huh? Oh hello there. I did not know you were on board," said Commander Leila. The blonde hair girl looked at Commander Leila thought she looked strange or familiar. The girl did not speak.

"I guess I should welcome you to Rhea Space Colony," said Commander Leila the girl heard this and started to speak.

"Ventus Airus, Glacius Passio, Umbra Profess, Flamma Wies, Alpha Morphus, Ragnarok Omega," said the girl. Commander Leila looked at the girl as if she was speaking another language.

"It is ok. You are fine," said commander Leila. The girl shakes her head as she looked like she is crying.

"Umbra profess, Glacius Passio, Alpha Morphus, Ragnarok Omega, Ventus Airus, Flamma Wies, Lumine Infinitus," said the girl. Commander Leila looked at the girl as she still crying. Commander Leila paid attention to the last one as it was the pass code that she learned.

"Fortitude Creed," said Commander Leila. The girl looked at Commander Leila as she is now scared.

"You must be Alouette that someone was going after. What you say are the pass codes if I am not mistaken. Do not worry, I won't let them harm you. I am Commander Leila of Orbit Space colony and this colony as well," said Commander Leila.

"Y-you are not going to use me?" asked Alouette. Commander Leila smiled as she looked at her.

"Of Course. I am not that type of person. Besides I think my mother will be mad wherever she is at," said Commander Leila.

"That is good to hear," said Alouette. Commander Leila looked at Alouette as she cannot resist to smile.

"You know my mother was named Alouette before she changed it to Prairie," said Commander Leila.

"Ah I see. I am sorry that I did not speak well first. I was probed to speak the pass codes," said Alouette.

"It is ok. I only know two and that is before the data bank of Guardian HQ was wiped out," said Commander Leila. Alouette looked at her in shocked.

"You were there at that time. That is impossible you should be at least 150 years old then," said Alouette.

"I am around that age. Though I do not feel like that," said Commander Leila. Alouette still in shock but smiled in a way.

"I see. So that is how you know about that. Well I was programmed to know it and I was promised not to show it until someone forced out of me," said Alouette.

"Well then you can hide. I know how those pass codes can be a danger so if anyone should know it will be me. I can make sure that no one will have them," said Leila.

"Thank you. You say this vessel is Rhea Space Colony. I never heard of this colony," said Alouette.

"It was original transport colony. Taking refugees to other places to provide save haven for them. Unfortunately, we got shot down like a year ago. Though thanks the help of people who lived on Earth helped us to get back on our feet. 2/3 of the soldiers here came from Earth," said Bomber as he came out.

"I thought you were on the controls and pilot this vessel," said Commander Leila. Bomber smiled.

"I have it on autopilot so as of right now it is orbiting Callisto," said Bomber, "We won't be leaving X and the others down there."

"I see well they haven't came back yet. We hope that nothing happened to them," said Commander Leila.

"They will be fine. Heck knowing them they survived many trials to get Rhea flying. I know they will do well," said Bomber.

"Yeah I just worried too much. They have been coming back in one piece every time. I should not worried about it," said Commander Leila. Alouette sighed as she is worried now.

"You sent people to help us?" asked Alouette. Commander Leila smiled as she looked at Alouette.

"Of course. We won't leave a distress call behind. I want to help people instead of ignoring them," said Leila.

"I see. If you can get the communications back I can tell someone that I am ok," said Alouette.

"Well our team is working on that part for us," said Leila. Meanwhile… X, Fefnir, and Harpuia found Terra hacking and slicing some invisible mechanaloids and she was winning. Phantom helped out.

"Hurry Master Mikhail is inside here," said Magician. Fefnir blast down the door as Harpuia and X looked at Fefnir.

"Hey I am not going to worried about it," said Fefnir. Magician looked around and found Master Mikhail cowering under a table.

"Master Mikhail lets go," said Magician. Master Mikhail looked at Magician in shock.

"You found the transerver and brought back help?" asked Master Mikhail. Magician sighed.

"I will explain along the way come on we have to get out of here or the Mavericks will get you too," said Magician as another door the mavericks burst it down.

"I will hold them off. You two get out of here," said Fefnir as he shots several rounds at the mavericks. X and Harpuia also provide backup help as Magician took Master Mikhail with her.

"Is Alouette is safe?" asked Master Mikhail as the Mavericks pieces were around. Magician sighed.

"Yes she probably board on Rhea Space Colony. Those people are from that colony. They respond to our distress call," said Magician.

"I never thought somebody else would. The guardians of Callisto should picked it up," said Master Mikhail.

"They probably are too far from the distress signal. We are lucky that someone else did and came to our rescue," said Magician.

"I take it you put your faith on these people," said Master Mikhail. Magician sighed as she looked at Master Mikhail.

"I have. Something about them that I have met them before. I can't put my fingers where or even when but those people I have met before," said Magician.

"It seems that capsule that hold your life form does work but the hibernation sickness is still the same whether you are a reploid or not," said Master Mikhail.

"I am surprised you found me and awaken me," said Magician. Master Mikhail laughed a little.

"We have to do whatever we can but lets get out of here and reached Alouette," said Master Mikhail. Magician nodded as they were stopped by more mavericks. Magician got her staff out and hit the ground with it. Ice formed blocks as Magician took Master Mikhail by the hand and get him to a safer spot.

"Dang they found us good. I am going to have a difficult time to get to the transerver," said Magician.

"This is no good they are swarming around," said Master Mikhail. Magician looked at Master Mikhail.

"It is not over yet. We may still have a chance to find one and get out of here," said Magician. The two moved until they were trapped. Next thing the two have found is two gun fire two red images came down with swords and many kunais was thrown at them.

"Master Mikhail. I am Aile where is Alouette," said Aile as she is in front of the two people.

"She is at Rhea Space Colony. We need to get out of here or Master Mikhail will be killed," said Magician.

"Well then let me lead the way," said Aile as she leads Master Mikhail away. Magician saw Arwen who kept shooting with her gun as well as Jean.

"Dang they just keep on coming. It is worse than Theo and it had a model W," said Arwen. Kira and Zero were getting hit and tired. Then they heard humongous hit that they turned around and found Terra still in berserk mode killing the Mavericks. Phantom, X, Harpuia, and Fefnir followed Terra as she leaves a huge path behind. The mavericks were dropping like flies. After the mavericks were down to none. Terra started to pant and still have her scythe in hand.

"Well at least she is calmed down now," said Fefnir as he is about to touch her. Kira sighed.

"If you care for your dear life, leave her be. She will calm down in time," said Lotus. Fefnir stepped back as the X sighed.

"Ok then lets keep moving there is a transerver around here," said Magician as she start leading the group over there. The group manage hit to the transerver and now is back to Rhea. Magician looked at Rhea with awe.

"Welcome to Rhea Space Colony. Oh that is right we need to be back and hopefully relieved Coretha and Leviathan from the computers," said Arwen. Jean followed. Commander Leila came out with Alouette and saw Magician.

"Master Mikhail is he alright?" asked Alouette. Magician smiled as she saw Alouette.

"He is fine. He is with a girl name Aile who looked somewhat like you," said Magician.

"Sis.. She came after all. Where did she went?" asked Alouette. Magician looked at Commander Leila.

"Have you seen an old man came to the ship?" asked Magician. Commander Leila sighed.

"No I haven't," said Commander Leila. Magician sighed as Kira spoke out of the group.

"She probably went on her ship. She probably took him somewhere else," said Kira. Alouette sighed.

"She still probably after the Model W. Since I could awake them, she wants to destroy them when they are still asleep," said Alouette.

"Well if that is the case, then I take it why she left you here," said Magician, "Besides now you got someone who can help you now." Alouette sighed.

"Well I better tell my story and hopefully you all understand the situation going on with me," said Alouette. The other nodded.

"Priestess should take care of Terra since she has been acting strange for a while," said Kira.

"Ok then we can wait until she is maintain," said Alouette.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Situation**

Terra came back and several other people want to hear her story. Leviathan, Coretha, Arwen, Jean, Bomber, and few others that want to hear came into the room.

"Several decades ago my mother had some codes to awaken Model W's. She had taken Model A and Model O from their hidden vault and extract their pass codes out of them. She even went lengths to go to Legion HQ to get the pass codes out of four biometals. She finally got the last two from Guardian HQ. She wanted to make sure that there is no one can get those codes. She with the help of Dr. Eugene Scorpio. However, Dr. Scorpio and her have different methods. He believed to foiled Master Thomas plan by reverting the biometals into reploids so he have to get it out of the reploids which was harder back then. However, my mother found another way and it was proven more effective. She found out that the biometals souls were out of the biometals but the codes were still inside the biometal as well parts of the power of them. She took the code and leave the powers within the biometals inside. However, what she did not expect is Master Thomas was going after her. She hidden herself as Dr. Scorpio foiled his plans even more but in the same time wanting death. My mother tried everything and finally she know that the world will suffer so she decides to head for space keeping Earth living. It did not last. Master Thomas followed her into space. She finally built me to hold the pass codes and also married a ringmaster of a traveling troupe members of the Great Galaxy Circus. The ringmaster then gave me up to a bunch of acrobats who was Aile's parents. Aile know about the pass codes and kept it a secret. It was thanks to her that I am still alive and it was her that I kept referring her to as my sister. She is the only one of the troupe members who understands me. She even called my mother, mom even though they never met. Her two parents always bickering but her father is more understandable than her mother. Aile and I always kept our secrecy together. It was from her that helped me survived the first Maverick Raid which destroyed all but two troupe members and several audience who went to see us. From that point my sister and I heard about Model W's and the pass codes that my mother dearly wants me to keep away. Aile vows that she destroy the model W's so that way I won't suffer any more," said Alouette.

"So another words mavericks are attracted to you like ants on sugar," said Axl. Alouette sighed and looked down.

"Unfortunately yes, I have been kept myself hidden for all these years and tried to stay hidden," said Alouette, "Though if I can help my sister finding those Model W's then I gave her the report."

"Well you can gave that report to us as well. We tried to get rid of them as well, if anything we can also kept you hidden still," said Commander Leila.

"I thank you then. I am also sorry for getting any of you involved into this," said Alouette.

"Hey no problem. We do what we can to help people," said Arwen. Magician sighed as she looked at Arwen as she looked almost like her.

"Though, we might get caught but we know how to fight back," said Jean, "Some of us do not just stand there."

"We all have our strengths and weakness. However, I am going to say this. If you ever needed help from any of us feel free to ask," said Commander Leila. Alouette had a smile on.

"Thank you. And thank you for what you have done for me," said Alouette. Fefnir smiled a tad.

"Hey no problem. We would try to help as much as we can," said Magician. Then there is a signal that Coretha heard.

"Let me check that signal," said Coretha as she went back to the command center. Alouette smiled at the group. Coretha came back after few minutes.

"Hey that signal was Aile she is heading towards Ganymede along with Master Mikhail," said Coretha.

"Sis… she is trying to help out," said Alouette. Coretha smiled at Alouette and the others.

"Though your sister did told us that there is two distress call. One on Artemis Space Colony and Aura Space Colony had another one.

"Aura!! We need to help them. They are our backup. We need to help them out," said Commander Leila.

"What about Artemis? They send a distress signal," said Jean. Alouette sighed as she heard about it.

"Wait commander we have an energy reading at Pandora Space Colony," said Coretha, "If this reading what I think it is maybe we are dealing with something big over there."

"Ok then this is how I am going to split everyone. X, Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, and Leviathan I am sending you to Aura Space colony. They really need help so that is your top priority to save and helped them as much as you can," said Commander Leila.

"Rodger," said X as the others awaited for their orders. Commander Leila looked at another group.

"Zero, you and Kira, Lotus, Axl, and Terra deal with Artemis Space Colony. They are a rogue space colony but they can help us out with information. If anything bring back any information of what is going on and what might happened," said Commander Leila.

"You got it," said Terra as she was ready to go. Commander Leila sighed as she looked at the energy reading.

"That energy reading can wait. Once a group is done the least damage person will go and check out that signature," said Commander Leila. The three group nodded and head towards their destination. Magician turned around and saw Alouette is gone.

"Oh no Alouette," said Magician as she left. Alouette saw the ten people left heading towards their destination. She punched in the keys getting ready to head to Pandora Space Colony.

"I did not know you want to go somewhere so badly," said Magician as she was standing near the door.

"Magician, I have to find out what that signal is. If I think what I think it is then sis will be in trouble. I hate to see a huge burden on her like this," said Alouette.

"I understand where you coming from but I won't let you go alone. If anything we should go together," said Magician.

"Thank you Magician," said Alouette. She was getting ready to go as someone cleared their throat.

"And who said you two are going alone," said Coretha who standing at the door along with Jean, Priestess, and Arwen.

"Wait if you four are coming who is going to help the others," said Alouette. Coretha smiled.

"Bomber and Trance being communication navigators. Just that Bomber got Artemis Space Colony which he will have hell of a time to get that communication working. Trance helped out Aura Space since they have better communications by far," said Coretha.

"They will not send people to me until later. I might as well find ways to help you out in the meantime," said Priestess, "Even if it means me doing sin."

"Whether you two like it or not we are coming and we did not make these arrangements just to let you both get hurt," said Arwen.

"Fine you four can come but you have to keep up," said Magician. Arwen smiled as she looked at Magician.

"I think it is the other way around granny," said Arwen. Magician looked at Arwen.

"Granny hey I am not that old. Well maybe if you count the hibernation process but still I am not a granny," said Magician. Alouette already took off as Priestess followed. The other two laughed.

"Well we better get going right now," said Jean. Coretha got in and Arwen followed. Jean was next as Commander Leila looked at Magician.

"Wait, do not leave yet," said Commander Leila as Magician looked at her as she was going.

"I am sorry but I have to. I cannot leave Alouette by herself," said Magician. Commander Leila sighed.

"She left I know. Bomber told me. But I was talking about Coretha, Jean, Arwen, and Priestess," said Commander Leila.

"I think they will be fine. If anything contact Aile and tell her where her sister went. She probably will come after her. They are trying to protect her as much as possible," said Magician.

"Ok then I guess when you looked it that way I guess so. However, if anything out of the ordinary or even a data disk bring it over here. I would like to analyze it," said Commander Leila.

"Understood," said Magician as she left. Commander Leila sighed as she went back to the command center.

"Oh boy I guess change of plans now," said Bomber. Commander Leila got a communicator.

"Bomber you will get Coretha's party. I will try to hack and get Artemis Colony systems to reach our guys over there," said Commander Leila.

"Ok will do Commander," said Bomber as he looked for the Pandora Colony. Meanwhile… X and the guardians have arrived.

"There is too many maverick activity here," said Leviathan. Fefnir smiled as he looked at the mavericks.

"Lets get the numbers down while we are at it," said Fefnir. X split the four into groups leaving him in a predicament.

"N-nice to met you f-for the first time as-as not a cyber el-elf," said a voice. X turned around and found a reploid similar to him but in a way.

"What?" asked X as he looked at the reploid that is similar to him buster and all only difference he wore the falcon armor.

"X-X you haven't cha-change a b-bit," said the reploid. X recognize him the reploid who took over his place.

"You are a copy version of me. Copy X," said X. Copy X looked at X for a bit then smiled.

"Y-Yes. I have orders fro-from Master Thomas that I-I should take out an-any thorn of his si-side," said Copy X.

"He is using you like Dr. Weil has. These people do not need another war in their hands," said X.

"I-I know. I was or-ordered to eliminate y-you," said Copy X. X sighed as he does not understand this reploid who is an exact replica in body like him.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to stop you then," said X as he raised his buster. The two looked at each other as the groups went their special ways finding out what is truly going on.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Five Way Battle on Aura Space Colony**

Fefnir kept his eyes on the engine room since it was a heat reactor that was about to explode. He manage to get to the point where the mavericks were active. He got there and saw something similar to his follower.

"General Fefnir it is a long time to see you," said a reploid that looked like an Egyptian God.

"Anubis I thought you were dead by the hands of Zero," said Fefnir. Anubis looked at Fefnir.

"I was. But Master Thomas had resurrected me. My job is to destroy this reactor chamber and head out," said Anubis. Fefnir looked at Anubis.

"Well then there is a new order. I demand you to stop what you are doing and bring back the reactor to normal," said Fefnir.

"Sorry but I do not take orders from you anymore," said Anubis. Fefnir now has an anger look on his face.

"Very well then have a peaceful rest at the scrap yard," said Fefnir as he got his gun out and ready to use. Meanwhile… Leviathan heard that the water was going to drain making the humans dehydrated and die. She managed to get all the mavericks until something hit her that is ice.

"Well, well, well. I did not expect you to show up. Then again you do not look as pretty as I am," said the lure like reploid.

"Humph! Beauty is only on the eye of the beholder," said Leviathan. The reploid looked at Leviathan.

"You are just jealous of my beauty. The humans do not appreciated it as well. Then again I Lurrere shall rid of your ugliness and show how my beauty shines," said Lurrere. Meanwhile… Harpuia managed to go to the area where the calibrator for the space colony. He destroyed many mavericks until he reach to a point where another reploid flew over him.

"General Harpuia, I did not expect to see you here," said a green bird that looked like a falcon.

"Aztec Falcon?" said Harpuia as he had a puzzle look. Harpuia know little what is going on and by the looks of things he does not understand how he come back to life.

"Yes it is me General. Though I have orders to sabotage the air system here," said Aztec Falcon. Harpuia looked at Aztec Falcon.

"Who is your loyalty now? If I asked," said Harpuia. Aztec Falcon looked at Harpuia.

"Sorry General. It is not yours anymore. It is the person who resurrected me," said Aztec Falcon.

"Very well. I am asking one thing now. Seize or deceit," said Harpuia. Aztec Falcon sighed.

"I neither. General I am going to give you that choice," said Aztec Falcon as Harpuia pulled out his two swords.

"Since you did not chose than I chose it for you," said Harpuia as he is ready for battle. Meanwhile… Phantom went in to the command center and take out the mavericks swiftly and quietly. Soon he managed to reach to a room where it leads to the command center. A monkey like reploid hang from the ropes.

"Ook! I see you are here. Though I am going to make sure you won't get pass here," said the monkey.

"Foolish Monkey will be punished if anything," said Phantom as he got his hand on his weapon still sheathed.

"I am an Official you can't touch me. I am Purprill who is going to show you who is boss," said the monkey. Phantom did not move as he was ready to attack. Meanwhile… X and the Copy X started to attack with busters and was going no where. Places were making holes and X was not winning with his current weapons and Copy X manages to get him on the run. X tried to think of something and managed to hit Copy X.

"I-I see you manage t-to hit me," said Copy X as he continued his blast. X got hit several times.

"He is in the falcon armor. In my regular armor I am no match for the ability and strength against my falcon armor," thought X. Soon there was electricity surging through the sky as a huge hammer manage to knocked Copy X back.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Copy X. A reploid came out holding a hammer. Most of his outfit was red, blue, and black towering X and copy X. The reploid had blonde hair and orange eyes. His skin was dark complex

"The name is Thor. Though I hope I was not disturbing anything I was on my way to find a friend of mine," said Thor.

"Y-you are just I-in the way. I w-will dispose of you," said copy X. Thor sighed as he throw the hammer he was holding and huge light showed and Thor got his gun he brought and fired at Copy X. Copy X went down as Thor reclaims his hammer.

"Uh… Thank you for saving me," said X. Thor looked at X with a smile as he put his two weapons away.

"Hey no problem. Actually, Aile sent me here because she is looking for her sister and thought she might come to Aura Space Colony," said Thor.

"Actually she is at Rhea Space Colony which is where I am at," said X. Thor smiled at X.

"So she is safe then. That is good then," said Thor. X looked at Thor as he may know something.

"We picked up a distress call from here. My friends and I were checking it out," said X.

"Heh! We thought that it was Alouette. But since it is not I guess we both can find out who sent it," said Thor. X nodded as they took off to find the distress signal. Meanwhile… Phantom managed to do some damage to Purprill as Purprill managed to do damage with the plasma bombs and other explosive stuffs. Purprill was about to do the final touch as a sword managed to cut him into two.

"Ook I am done for. I will be back," said Purprill as he explodes. The humanoid girl put her weapon away as she has a green visor on wearing purple outfit with a katana in the back. Short blue hair light complex.

"I thank you for the help," said Phantom. The female humanoid looked at Phantom and smiled.

"You are welcome. The people next door is fine. However, I cannot find the person who sent the distress call," said the female humanoid.

"Very well. I must find Master X he probably is heading that way," said Phantom. The humanoid sighed.

"Looks like we are heading that way. I am known as Darkona," said Darkona. Phantom smiled a tad.

"I am Phantom," said Phantom as he went off in stealth mode. Darkona followed within her ways. Meanwhile… Lurrere was winning Leviathan due to the huge fish kept hurting her as well as Lurrere herself manage to hit her with a beam of some sort.

"Hahaha! You are losing and my beauty will glow through," said Lurrere as Leviathan tried not to breathe heavy as Lurrere did not notice that a spear went through her body as she was being killed.

"Humph! I guess someone taught you a lesson," said Leviathan to Lurrere who is splitting in half.

"AAHHHH!! No my beautiful body. Good bye cruel world… Teach this pain a lesson on beauty," said Lurrere as she is destroyed. A human with some type of breathalyzer came to reclaim his spear as it was a young boy. The boy has purple hair with blue eyes and tan complex skin as he wore his blue outfit.

"Dang it! That wasn't a fish that was a mechanaloid. Man I am not getting dinner tonight," said the young boy who pulled out his spear from the ground.

"Umm…. Sorry you missed your dinner but thank you for saving me," said Leviathan.

"I was teasing about the dinner part. Aile sent me here because there were people of the water plant trapped. Too many mavericks and little time to fish," said the boy. Leviathan giggled.

"I see well I guess we are in the same boat I take it," said Leviathan. The boy smiled at Leviathan.

"Yeah I guess so. Oh by the way my name is Sky," said the boy. Leviathan smiled and looked at him.

"You are cute. But then again I better get going finding that signal," said Leviathan.

"Not with out me. I am looking for that as well," said Sky. Leviathan smiled at Sky.

"Then keep up then," said Leviathan as she left. Meanwhile… Harpuia and Aztec Falcon was beating each other up and Harpuia was showing he was losing.

"It seems you lost your edge General Harpuia," said Aztec Falcon as he was ready to do his final attack. Next thing Aztec Falcon saw was a saber coming out of his chest and a blast in the head. Aztec Falcon turned around and saw a brown eyes, short brown hair with light complex skin and a red gem on top indicating he is a reploid. The uniform is blue green and white as his jacket is green with hint of blue on it.

"Sorry, it intrude but you were in my way," said the reploid. Aztec Falcon started to explode as Sardine came down from the door above. Harpuia looked at the brown hair reploid.

"Thank you for you help but I better get going," said Harpuia. The reploid looked at him with a smile.

"If you are going up there, the people are up there are safe. If you are after the distress call, then we can walk together and find out who sent it," said the reploid.

"I do think that is a smart idea," said Harpuia as the reploid smiled at the green reploid.

"By the way I am Sardine. Please to meet you," said Sardine. Harpuia looked at the reploid again.

"Harpuia," said Harpuia as he and Sardine left the room. Meanwhile… Fefnir kept firing and losing to Anubis but also did damage to him extensively. Anubis smiled as he looked at Fefnir's frustration and exhaustion got to him.

"It seems I got the better hand here. Well General Fefnir this is good bye," said Anubis as the next thing there was a strange shuriken tied to a plasma string. Anubis looked at it as he was cut in half by the strange weapon. Anubis blown up to pieces as the shuriken retracted to the owner.

"Hello you again," said Aile as she looked at Fefnir. Fefnir looked at the human with a smile.

"Nice weapon you got there," said Fefnir as he put his guns away. Aile smiled as she put her weapon away.

"Thanks that is my yoyo. It works great. I managed to look on the other room and helped those people," said Aile.

"Well then that is nice. At least now we can concentrate the signal," said Fefnir. Aile looked at Fefnir.

"Anyways how is my sister, Alouette," said Aile. Fefnir smiled as he looked at Aile.

"She is at Rhea space colony," said Fefnir. Aile sighed as she knows her sister too well.

"Are you sure I found two distress calls and gave Rhea where it is. Knowing my sister she would go to the other," said Aile.

"Hey we have two teams of five that split up. So she had nothing to worried. But then again there is that energy reading we picked up," said Fefnir. Aile looked at Fefnir.

"Energy reading? Do not tell me it provides high altitude frequency," said Aile. Fefnir nodded yes.

"Damn. She is going to be in more trouble than I thought. If I am correct she is getting close to a model W. Which is the thing I am trying to avoid her being near," said Aile.

"Well lets find this distress call and head over to Pandora Space colony to find her," said Fefnir. Aile nodded as she took off with Fefnir.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Artemis Space Colony **

Zero, Axl, Terra, Kira, and Lotus got to the entrance and was surrounded by mavericks. Terra smirked as she went on a killing spree with her scythe.

"It is time to play," said Terra as she managed to make a path of destruction on her way out.

"And why they do not want her back at Rhea?" asked Axl. Zero sighed as he has to deal with the problem in hand.

"Lets keep on moving," said Zero. Axl kept close behind as they noticed fire was around.

"I think she overdid it," said Kira as she looked around and the fires coming from everywhere.

"We got to be cautious around," said Lotus as the group made it pass several mavericks that Terra left behind. Terra then stopped in a halt as she is now trapped within a platform and a lava field.

"You are one reckless reploid I ever met," said Axl. Terra started to scream as Kira and Lotus knew why.

"Terra calmed down or you will break a circuit. Just be calm about it," said Kira. Lotus waited and got Terra out of the mess.

"Wow she is scared of fires," said Axl trying not to laugh about it. Kira was ready to smack Axl.

"I was scared of them from few days when mom and dad were dead. There were a huge fire I was trapped in it. Lotus and Kira was around but they did tried to get me out of the fires as quickly as they can. I still remember the sounds of bombs hitting the city at that time as the Legions were trying to get things order. I was scared as well burned. I had like third degree burns in places that I thought it was not possible. Fires just give me bad memories," said Terra.

"Lets keep moving and stay close," said Zero. The others nodded as they reached around and helped Terra out since the space colony is nothing but a fire place. They got into a room where it was cooler. Everything was in locked down and a reploid with multicolor tried to get to the other side. Terra used a wave slash as a warning. The reploid turned around.

"The interlopers how nice. You already managed to damage two of my comrades but those are a fluke you have done. Though that will not happen to me," said the multicolor reploid.

"Great a dark goddess. Not what we needed to see at this time," said Terra, "Well I do not mind to play but I think it is time for that now."

"Hah! You think you have what it takes to destroy me," said the dark goddess. Terra smiled.

"You think I do not know all of your codenames well we do. You must be the only Goddess we have met yet. So you must be Aeris," said Axl. Aeris turned around as she looked like Alia.

"Then feel the wrath of the goddess," said Aeris as she got her buster ready. They look at the arm canon she had and she fired a spread shot. Zero, Kira, Lotus, and Terra dodge the spread shot. Axl barely dodge it with the skin of his teeth.

"Dang talk about an arm canon like X. But this is ridiculous," said Axl. Aeris fixate at Axl and used her spread shot at him. Axl could not escape and got hit with everything.

"AXL!" shouted Kira as Axl fell down. Lotus distracted Aeris with multiple kunais. Kira use the time to get Axl into a safe zone. Zero helped out and become Lotus backup. Aeris shook off the kunais as Zero coming down. Aeris dodge the attack and charge her buster. She did not charge all the way and managed to fire at Zero. Zero took the damage as the room was showing dents and marks of the blast. Zero got up standing holding his damage body. Kira moved in front of her father.

"Oh crap. That was a medium charge shot. I hate to see when she charge that arm canon fully," said Terra.

"Dad go with Axl. If she shot another of those you are done for," said Kira, "I do not want to lose my father early on."

"I am fine," said Zero as he fell back down. Kira got him and took him where Axl is.

"No you are not. Sit here and recharge. You can come back after you have some of your strength back up," said Kira. Zero sighs as he is defeated by his daughter.

"Fine I do that," said Zero. Kira got up and saw Terra and Lotus tried to attack at Aeris who dodges their attack. Kira waited and found a perfect time to strike and got Aeris on the throat where the voice changer fell. Aeris held her throat for a bit. She got her arm canon charged fully and tried to aim at the three girls until she got shot behind by some gravitational pull.

"Hah! You think I will not forget you for what you did to me. Now I am going to make you pay for that attack you did to me," said a girl in red uniform. Her hair is red as well as her eye color. She had dark complex skin.

"So a Chosen One of Model F is here. I should dispose of you now when I still have the chance," said Aeris. Terra got behind her and held her back. Her aura got to Aeris.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" shouted Aeris as Terra started to have another vision of the Dark Goddess.

"_Hurry we need to protect Troy Space Colony as much as we can," said a soldier. _

"_Alia we need air support," said another soldier. Alia got her communicator and tried to work it._

"_It is no good. The communicators are jammed. We need to get out of here or we will be destroyed," said Alia. The damages started to become too intense and Alia ran for it to head for the communicators. There she saw Master Thomas as he had mavericks surrounding her. _

"_I will stop you or die trying," said Alia as she uses her Alia buster at the mavericks. She then felt a shock._

"_Please stop it," said Alia as she fell down to the ground. Her vision becomes blurry and then black as the flashback ended._

"Ali-" said Terra as Alia pushed Terra out and put her arm canon away as she held her head.

"GAHAHAHAH!" shouted Aeris as she teleported out. The humanoid jumped down with her gun strapped to her back.

"Are y'all ok there?" asked the humanoid. Lotus put her weapon away as well at Kira.

"Yeah but two of us are heavily damaged that is all," said Terra as she felt woozy. Kira held her.

"Well that is swell. Good thing y'all are not dead. She would of killed me last time with few of my other friends," said the humanoid.

"Thanks for the warning. However we have to put the fires out though," said Kira. The humanoid laughed.

"The fires are the protective barriers so the mavericks won't get to the people that are in hiding and the lockdown system is up just for that," said the humanoid.

"Great so it supposed to do that as a security system. Do they think that other fire types can pass there easily," said Lotus.

"Well normally that is what they send me for. To make sure that the fire types assholes do not come," said the humanoid.

"Ok then I guess we do have to thank you for saving us," said Kira, "I am Kira." The humanoid looked at Kira.

"Cassandra. Though were is the two people so I can get them to get treated here," said Cassandra.

"It is fine we can send them back to our space colony. Since it is orbiting this one," said Lotus.

"Wait a space colony that is orbiting this one. What did some ass decided to do that as a joke?" asked Cassandra as she sounded like she is getting a temper.

"No it is nothing like that. We are a mobile space colony that goes after distress calls," said Kira.

"Ah I see. Since y'all did respond to ours so that got y'all here," said Cassandra. Kira smiled a tad.

"Yeah but can you show us where is the nearest transerver is," said Kira. Cassandra smiled as she looked at Kira.

"Just follow me. And do be careful the fires are very intense and you can get yourself burned or have your armor melted down to nothing," said Cassandra. Lotus got Axl as Kira got Zero.

"I am going to stay here I am not feeling well," said Terra. Cassandra got Terra on her back.

"Do not worry I can carry you," said Cassandra to Terra as she started to lead the way. The three made it to the transerver as Cassandra put on the password.

"Cassandra you brought guest," said a guy on the computer. Cassandra looked at the guy.

"They heard our distress call. How is the mavericks out there," said Cassandra. The guy looked at the computers and smiled.

"They have retreated so can we shut off the fires now?" asked the guy. Cassandra looked at him as that was a retarded question.

"Of course you can shut it off and unlock the people. Since the mavericks are leaving," said Cassandra as she is getting ready to hit the guy. The guy did so as Cassandra looked at the transerver next to the guy on the computer.

"Here it is. You can use it and tell your space colony thanks for your help," said Cassandra.

"Um… What about the data disk we found the other day. You said we are going to look it over," said the guy. Cassandra sighed as she hate that part.

"Patch a link to Rhea Space Colony. Our communicators are not working and I think you guys can do that," said Kira. The guy sighed as he did so.

"This is Rhea Space Colony. Commander Leila speaking," said Commander Leila as her picture pops up.

"Commander we have succeeded our mission and have two wounded and Terra's woozy feeling. And plus they need a data disk to be analyzed," said Kira.

"Ok then I will get on the analyzing the data disk. As for the wounded I have Priestess get on it when she can," said Commander Leila.

"Can you give me the info on that disk? Send it back over here," said Cassandra. Commander Leila smiled.

"Of course. I will do that," said Commander Leila. Cassandra smiled as she do not have to look at it and someone can do the dirty work for her.

"Ok I am going over there with the black armor lady who felt sick," said Cassandra.

"I have a name you know. My name is Terra," said Terra as she still feel woozy. Commander Leila smiled.

"Ok, I will be waiting," said Commander Leila as she disconnect the link. The guy looked at Cassandra.

"You are not planning to go there," said the guy. Cassandra gave a smile at the guy.

"You be I am and tell the others that I will be back. If I found any mess they will have to clean the entire colony with their toothbrushes," said Cassandra.

"Yes ma'am," said the guy as she got the transerver working. She teleported Kira with her father still being carried. Next was Lotus with Axl. Finally Cassandra with Terra as they managed to get to Rhea Space Colony safely. Who knows what will happen to the others on the other colonies but one thing for sure that Bomber was happy for the fact he went back to his flying the ship again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Pandora's Box**

Coretha, Arwen, Jean, Priestess, and Magician followed Alouette. The mavericks were swarming the place as Alouette pulled out some top like bombs at them. Magician uses her wand to make ice barriers as Arwen and Jean uses it to fire their guns at the mavericks. Priestess uses her exploding beads and deal electrical damage as well to the mavericks. When the coast is clear the group move.

"The energy reading, I think I know what it is," said Jean. Arwen sighed as she had that feeling as well.

"Model W. It is near," said Arwen. Alouette looked at the two who now fears not only her life but the others in the space colony.

"I sensed it as well. This is not good. Alouette I think you need to head back. If those mavericks get you," said Magician.

"No I want to do this myself. My sister tried to avoid them from being awaken. However, I want to destroy them as well. I want to see one of my nightmares be gone with my own eyes," said Alouette. The five sighed as she has her mind set on it.

"Ok well we might as well keep on going," said Magician as the group kept moving. The mavericks were being destroyed little by little until they reached to the point where Model W is at.

"There it is Model W. Well time to destroy it and hopefully we can reclaim what this one did," said Arwen. Jean and Arwen started to attack first and the others followed. Soon the model W shattered and destroyed. However, the mavericks still swarming the place.

"What? Ok the Model W is destroyed and how the heck the mavericks is still in this place still," said Arwen.

"Probably because of me," said Alouette. The mavericks were showing up more and more.

"Damn Maverick Roaches. When you kill one several more takes its place," said Arwen.

"Alouette you need to get out of here," said Magician. Alouette just stood there as she looked at the fighters. Soon many chains popped out as a female in a visor with pink and black armor on.

"Well this is a rare sight to see. Bunch of easy targets and one out of the ordinary is here," said the voice. Magician heard her voice before.

"Rider, Rider is that you?" asked Magician. Rider looked at the female with a wand in her hand.

"I knew you would be here. I can sensed you from far away. Though who do you brought with you," said Rider.

"I am Alouette. Please to meet you," said Alouette. Rider smiled as she looked at the blonde hair reploid.

"Nice to meet you," said Rider. Jean smiled as well as Arwen and Coretha. Coretha put her weapons away.

"I am Coretha of Rhea Space Colony. We picked up a signature here and found out it is Model W," said Coretha.

"Well that Model W. I have been hiding it in here for a while. This space colony was named after a reploid name Pandora. The people who lived here believed that the biometal is calling them to meet her in person," said Rider.

"So the people worshiped the biometal?" asked Jean. Rider smiled as she looked at Jean.

"In a sensed yes they have. However, they are more monument the female reploid Megaman. She was one of the first ones and also is the one that wanted to be normal for once," said Rider.

"So the mavericks here are actually the locals?" asked Arwen. Rider smiled at Arwen.

"Few of them yes. But not all of them. Though there is a way to change back to normal. However, those who become mavericks were being consumed by Model W not by Pandora's calling," said Rider.

"Pandora's calling?" asked Alouette. Rider sighed as she looked at Alouette and recall her chains.

"Yes Pandora's calling. They say she has something that people tried to help her and figure out what she wanted," said Rider. Alouette sighed.

"Well then lets get back to Rhea," said Magician. Then a cyclone came out of no where. Two female with multicolor clothing came as the group called them Dark Goddess.

"Not so fast. We still have a score to settled," said a Dark Goddess resemble to Athena.

"Can you two get a hint. You are going to run to us many times as you two are going to protect the Model W," said Arwen.

"Well nice spoken words Chosen One Model A. However, you are not the position to be talking," said Dark Goddess resembles of Iris.

"So what I know your codenames by now. Iris and Athena," said Arwen taunting them.

"How nice you know our names but that is not going to save you," said Dark Goddess Iris. Priestess heard her bells ring.

"Let me handle this one," said Priestess. Rider and the two dark goddess looked at Priestess. Priestess pulled out a dagger and cut her sash that held her left bell.

"One of the spirits wants to meet you," said Priestess as she threw up her bell and a huge light engulfs Priestess. Her pink clothing turned into pink armor as she held a pole-arm.

"This time I will save you from your sins," said Priestess as she is in the pink armor. Iris managed to attack first trying to make her into a cyber elf. Somehow that ability dissipated on the form Priestess has. Athena tried to attack and got her ability slash in half.

"Those who committed sins will suffer the powers of time," said another voice other than Priestess. She moved her pole-arm in a circular motion of the clock as the power greatly increased. The dark goddess felt that they do not have that much power that was immensed out of Priestess body.

"This power what is this power," said the dark goddess as they got hit by the blast. Priestess can hear their voices of cry for help. Priestess knew that they are trapped in a way into those powered bodies. The two goddesses disappeared as they were holding their lives as much as possible. Arwen looked at Priestess in shocked.

"Ok it takes twelve people to defeat one and it takes one of you to get them damaged how they are," said Arwen.

"I am not the person who you think I am. I am Chrono," said Priestess who had her voice over.

"This is interesting. You are a reploid that disappeared a long time ago," said Rider.

"I as well as Lana are two that is trapped in a realm that we cannot escape. True our powers still with us and the energy emits are our true powers but we cannot leave and this vessel just provide us the body to mobile out," said Chrono.

"So another words you are using Priestess to move around here. That is swell," said Coretha.

"Not entirely, we rather be in our original realm where we were created. However, we cannot do that. We do not know how," said Chrono.

"Well, whatever you did, you save our hide from the Dark Goddess. I wish there something we can do to help you," said Arwen.

"Do not worry about us. We can deal with our own problems," said Chrono. Alouette moved to a room and Magician noticed her disappearance.

"Not again. Alouette really do not stay one place too long," said Magician. Chrono looked at Magician.

"Well Model W is gone so she cannot awaken it. Then again the mavericks are around and Master Thomas need the codes to awaken the Model W's," said Coretha.

"Dang! We need to go now and find her," said Jean. Chrono sighed as she use her ability and take the group to the location of Alouette. Alouette has a box in her hand. Chrono looked at the box as it is golden color.

"Release the content inside," said a voice inside the golden color box. Alouette opened the box and light emitting from the box surrounding Alouette. The box disappeared as Alouette transforming. Her pink clothing left and replaced with white armor with a hint of light blue. Her blonde hair transformed into green as her red Gem glows and her eyes are the same. The box becomes a staff as everyone looked at the transformation.

"Alouette?" asked Arwen. Alouette looked at the group as they were foreign. She looked around as she found out she has been awaken.

"I am Pandora. I see someone has awaken me so I can searched for the Model W's again," said Alouette.

"Sorry to say this but that will not happen Pandora. You are like me trapped and cannot been released without help. The person you used still can react and shut you down," said Chrono.

"I see. So I am now become something that I did not expect. I am a biometal like Model W," said Pandora.

"In a sense you are and in a sense you are not. It is a complication of things. Do not worry, the people will try to understand it. As for now, the box that the person holding contains your power and essence. She can release you any time but also try not to overdo using her. She is can be killed like how you can," said Chrono.

"I see. Well then I guess I cannot make up for lost time. I hope my brother has not thought the same way if so he will go out in a killing spree," said Pandora as she held her open box and shut it. Alouette have returned to normal and collapsed on the floor.

"Well I better take her and the box out of here. I think it is better the people do not know that she left," said Rider. The light started to emitted from Priestess body as she returned to her normal self.

"Priestess glad you are back. We probably need to get out of here," said Arwen. Priestess nodded as Rider carried Alouette.

"Where is the closest transerver," said Priestess. Rider smiled as she looked at the group.

"Just follow me," said Rider. The group did as Rider lead the way to the transerver. Rider smiled as she looked at the five who had follow her.

"Ok now we can get back to Rhea Space Colony," said Arwen as she punched in the coordinates. Priestess stepped in and teleported. Followed by Rider who had Alouette and the golden box. Arwen was next followed by Jean. Coretha was about to leave as several mavericks showed up.

"Oh now I do not want to play with you. Though have some daggers before I leave," said Coretha as she threw some daggers and closed the door. She went to the transerver and teleported out. The mavericks open the door and destroyed the transerver. Coretha got to Rhea and felt queasy.

"Arwen, Jean take over for me. I am not feeling well," said Coretha. Priestess went to work to see what is the problem.

"Did something happened to the transerver while you are being ported back here," said Priestess.

"If you considered some mavericks tried to shoot me. I think they shot the transerver," said Coretha.

"You are coming with me. I am going to do whatever I can. Something like that happened can cause serious fatal dangers to your body," said Priestess as she carried Coretha to the medical ward. When Priestess got there, she saw Zero and Axl laying there.

"Oh thank god you came back," said Kira. Priestess sighed as she looked at the condition.

"Axl is going to live. All it damaged is his exterior armor and scrape his internal armor. All he needs is rest. As for Zero I am just going to patch him up and he is going to need rest as well," said Priestess.

"What about Terra. She felt woozy," said Kira. Priestess looked at Terra as she knows what to do.

"Another data file stuck on her I get ready to extract it," said Priestess. She got Coretha on the bed.

"What happened to her that she got to be here," said Kira. Priestess looked at Kira and then Coretha.

"She teleported here in a damaged transerver. She is going to be here for few days," said Priestess. Priestess began the patching on Zero and let Axl rested in the hospital ward. She then checked Coretha's health before she started extracting the data off of Terra. So far Coretha's health is stabilized. She then begun the extracting and Terra now just stayed in the hospital for a day. Now Priestess main patient is Coretha as she worked around the clock to keep her body in tacked and working.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Distress Call**

X and Thor finally met up with Leviathan and Sky as well as Harpuia and Sardine. The three people smiled.

"Did you lost your fish again Sky?" asked Sardine. Sky smiled at Sardine as he looked at him.

"No just save a pretty lady that is all," said Sky. Leviathan started to blush as a kid called her pretty.

"Well did you find anything Sardine," said Thor. Sardine sighed as he looked at Thor.

"Kind of. Just save someone from being hit by his lacky," said Sardine. Thor sighed.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Leviathan. Sky and the others sighed.

"We have been detecting some data here that revived old reploids into battle. We came and found the distress call. Normally, Aura space colony is against DNA revival and other illegal stuff like that but this is the first time something like this showed up," said Sardine.

"What Aile warned us is that we do not know who we might be seeing but we do know that someone did not revive them here," said Thor.

"However, they have been transported here," said Aile as she came with Fefnir. The rest looked at her.

"Glad you finally showed up," said Sardine. Aile smiled as she looked at Sardine and the others.

"Hey I had to transport Master Mikhail before I came to the distress call," said Aile.

"Well have any of you find any data that might bring any clues who have done this?" asked Thor. Sardine, Sky, and Aile sighed.

"Nothing at my end," said Aile. Thor sighed in defeat because he did not have anything either.

"Ditto," said Sky as Thor sighed even more. Fefnir looked confused but then he just put his hands behind his head and waited.

"Where is Phantom," asked Fefnir. The others looked as a female with a visor dropped down.

"Darkona nice for you to drop by," said Thor. Darkona did not say anything as Phantom did the same.

"It appears that she did find the hostages but I am not sure if she found any clue who have done this," said Sky.

"I haven't find out who is hiding within the shadows pulling the strings within the darkness," said Darkona.

"Well lets keep on searching the distress call did come from here," said Sky as he puts his weapon away. Darkona tapped the floor as few humans were curled up scared. Sky looked at them.

"Come on out. You are safe now. The mavericks are gone," said Sky. Several people got out and a guy sighed in relief.

"Thank you again but there is more of us hidden here," said a guy as several people were being reunited as the guy felt dumb.

"It is ok. It is not like going fishing without any bait," said Sky as he smiled at the guy.

"I thank you so much. No one ever thought getting the mavericks out and save the rest of us," said the guy.

"Did you know who started this mess?" asked Thor. The guy shake his head as he does not know anything.

"Sorry I do not know. Our resistance leader, Sheila is out to find Orbit since they had a distress call few minutes ago," said the guy.

"Great. So we come here empty handed again," said Thor. Aile had her com-link beeping.

"This is Aile," said Aile. Coretha was on the other line as she tried not to panic about Commander Leila leave.

"Aile, I am Arwen one of the navigators of Rhea Space Colony. This is an emergency. Rhea Space Colony is being attacked. Your sister is still on board on this vessel," said Arwen, "Please tell our members what is going…." The communicators went out.

"Arwen. Coretha can you read me?" asked Aile. Harpuia tried his communicators as it fails.

"Leviathan can you hacked into Rhea's communications systems," said Harpuia. Leviathan smiled.

"I rebuilt the system from scratch. I can hacked into it with no problem," said Leviathan as she start to work. Her sensors was sparking as she stopped.

"It seems someone hacked it better than I can. They send something to jam the signal as well to annihilate any hackers to hack on it," said Leviathan.

"If that is so then your place will be crawling with Mavericks and no telling that your transerver will be a target," said Thor.

"Damn it," shouted Fefnir as he punched the ground. Aile sighed as well as the others.

"Aile, what about your ship. Can we go in there and get to Rhea," said Harpuia. Aile sighed.

"Sorry but my ship is out of commission at Ganymede. I came here by transerver," said Aile, "though we still can get there."

"How?" asked Leviathan. Sky giggled as the others looked at him as he pointed up. Sardine did the same as everyone else looked at him as he cleared his throat. Thor also did the same as he cough for a second. Darkona has her weapon locked up as they were paying attention to her as she pointed up.

"I think we all gave you a clue," said Aile as she points up. Harpuia and the others looked up and saw five pink ships with special designs on them.

"Do I think what I think it is?" said Leviathan. Harpuia could not believe how many guardian ships there are.

"There Guardian Ships. But who would built them up here in space," said X. Fefnir could not believe his eyes as he saw them.

"That is because we five are the guardian commanders. One for each space colony we lived in," said Aile.

"What?!" said Fefnir as his mouth begins to dropped at the sight of the five that are near him.

"Well what are we waiting for we can board on the guardian ships to get to Rhea Space Colony," said Sky. The others nodded and use the transerver to teleported to one Guardian ship.

"Welcome to Guardian HQ Horace division," said Sardine. Leviathan had a shock look.

"Wait you mean the sound of battle sound on Horace Space Colony what your ship getting attacked and still survived?" asked Leviathan.

"How do you know my ship was attacked recently," said Sardine. Leviathan giggled.

"I hacked in to the communication systems trying to break the interference with Rhea and got your communication signals as I heard it along with 11 other people," said Leviathan.

"Ah so you were the people that the colonist were speaking of. I guess this is Horace Guardians returning the favor," said Sardine. X and the others looked at Sardine.

"Everyone full speed ahead. We are heading to Rhea Space Colony," said Sardine as he sighed.

"Hey does it reminds you of something," said Aile. Sardine smiled at Aile as he looked at her.

"You remind me of someone who saved my butt a long time ago. Also the guardian base does brings me so many memories of my time as a child," said Sardine. He got Rhea on the location.

"Commander ready to commencing fire," said a navigator. Sardine sighed as he did not want to damage the ship.

"No. We are going to land on it. If we fired at it innocent people ended up being killed. Not everyone in there is a maverick. We have to take precaution," said Sardine.

"Rodger commander," said the reploid. The pilots managed to get the guardian ship down to Rhea Space Colony.

"From the looks of it, it must be a transporting colony before. Majority of those are wiped out since the war started," said Sardine.

"We have changed it to a mobile military colony," said Harpuia. Sky smiled at Harpuia.

"More like you are doing the work we guardians doing. In that huge ship," said Sky.

"Well kind of. We are trying to survive as much we can. Majority of that colony came from Earth," said Leviathan.

"Well here we go. Hang on tight she might be bumpy," said Sardine as they landed not so hard and not so smooth. Darkona, Aile, and Sky have some type of suit on as they were getting ready to go out.

"I am staying here. Get the transerver cleared and I send my troops over to back up Rhea's troops," said Sardine. The others nodded as they got down and tried to open a hatch.

"Why Thor does not want to come with us," said Leviathan. Fefnir was about to speak until Aile spoke.

"It is because he almost got his body compressed in space. His ship almost went inside a black hole. He managed getting his crew and ship out of the way but almost cost his life. He almost got compressed into the black hole," said Aile.

"To him, if anything he rather be in a transporter than getting out of the ship and be in space," said Sky.

"I see so he got scared. Big whoop!" said Fefnir. Leviathan gave a huge glare at Fefnir.

"Fefnir! I did not say how you got scared during a thunderstorm back at Neo Arcadia," said Leviathan. Fefnir got offended and looked at Leviathan.

"Hey I would not talk. Just having my buster pointed at you. You run off like a little girl who just saw a bug," said Fefnir. Phantom sighed as Harpuia had enough.

"May I remind you both that we are in a mission. If you two start bickering again I will make sure that one of you sent back," said Harpuia. The other three sighed as Aile got the hatch open. The others got in and was ready for battle.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rhea's Hijackers**

The group have made it to Rhea Space Colony. They went through all the rooms and rescued the soldiers in there.

"Thank you so much. We thought we will be trapped here," said the soldiers, "Though we will help you guys out as much as possible."

"Ok then lets go then," said Aile. The soldiers helped out with the maverick attacks. Once they got to the transporter the place was swarming with mavericks. The mavericks were attacking the group as the soldiers fired back as well as the group. The transporter was free as Sardine and Thor now came through the transporter.

"Ok I want you men to stay and guard the transporter. We might need the other ships help as well for the back up. They cannot take us all down," said Sardine.

"Yes sir," said the guards he was traveling with. Sardine and Thor looked at the group and the soldiers of Rhea wearing some type of uniform that is odd to him. The group traveled and managed to get to Trance's laboratory. All they heard was something being destroyed as they opened the door and found out that Trance is fighting with Tonfas. Aile was surprised how young the boy is and how not much of an age difference to Arwen. After a while Trance huffed and puffed as two mavericks were behind him. X fired his buster and Fefnir fired his as well knocking the two mavericks back.

"X…huff…. You made…puff… it….huff… That is… puff…. Good…huff," said Trance as he is not used to this type of fighting ever.

"Trance take it easy. Even you need to watch out what happen," said Leviathan. Trance smiled as he finally caught more of his breath.

"I am glad that the Tonfas work with me," said Trance, "I finally completed the testing on it so it can be ready to use. I am still working on high electromagnetic gun which will take some time."

"Well at least you had something to defend yourself. Do you know where is Arwen and the others," said X.

"Not entirely. I did heard a guard said something that five people was protecting the Model W waker," said Trance.

"Sis… Do you know where they went?" said Aile. Trance shook his head as he looked at the blonde hair girl.

"No but I think who will know is priestess. If she did not hide her medical ward. Zero and Axl did come in a bad shape. Coretha is there being monitored since she went through the transerver that almost blown her up. If you can find her you may know where the others are at," said Trance.

"You sure you will be fine here," said Sky as Aile looked at Sky as he is about Trance age as well.

"Do not worry I will be fine. Though X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom. I have chips for all of you. X your chip can change the element of your buster gun. Use it well. Harpuia I gave you an Eraser Chip that I dug up a long time ago. Equipped that and you can make your slash waves longer. Leviathan I barely made your chip after several months. It will give double the damage to your halberd. Fefnir your chip gives you an extra coat that way you will have less damage dealt to you. Phantom I gave you an extender chip which will extend your sword a little bit more. If Zero is well, tell him that I got his Tonfas ready," said Trance.

"Thank you Trance," said X as he held to his. Fefnir put his chip first thing as well as Phantom, Leviathan, and Harpuia.

"Do not worry, we will find the medical ward. Hopefully your medical officer can help us," said Sardine. Trance nodded as several soldiers stood behind to help Trance. The others went around killing mavericks and manage to find the medical ward thanks to Phantom. Priestess got her barrier as she was ready to defend her patients.

"Priestess are you ok?" asked Leviathan. X studied the room as it was untouched. Priestess sighed.

"Yes I am. The mavericks cannot found the medical ward thanks to the illusion I put at the door." said Priestess.

"Have you know where is my sister? They send a distress call saying this place was attacked by mavericks," said Aile. Priestess sighed as she typed on the computers where every surveillance is at.

"When we had surveillance?" asked Leviathan. Priestess kept her eyes on the computers.

"Since three days ago. I set them up around Rhea with the exception of the private quarters and certain areas that are private," said Priestess.

"Wow. And did anyone in the base know about that?" asked X. Priestess again tried to find the location.

"Trance did since he the one who installed it for me. Though I would of told the navigators about it and how to bring it up on Rhea but the ship got attacked. I have to wait until this mess is situated before I would tell them. Also I am busy trying to monitor Coretha's health making sure she does not die on us," said Priestess.

"Ok do you know what happened to these people who is in the medical ward?" asked Sardine.

"Coretha's Life is on the line thanks to some maverick destroyed the transerver on the other line. She is in critical condition," said Priestess. X remembered how Magician was when she was transport and almost have the same problem.

"I wish there was something we can do to help her," said X. Sardine looked at Zero and Axl.

"What about those two," said Sardine. Fefnir tried not to laugh at Zero especially him since Zero could find a way to get up and kicked his but any time of the day.

"They were attacked by A Dark Goddess. From what I heard from Kira the one they fought use some type of buster like you X," said Priestess.

"So there is three of them," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed as she can recall the data disk information.

"Yes. The one they fought was Aeris. The one I fought when I was in Pandora Space Colony was Iris and Athena," said Priestess, "I have a feeling I know them but they will not respond to me."

"What about her," said Sky pointing to Terra. Thor gave an evil glare to Sky as it was not polite to point.

"She had various information extracted for the reason she would have been in berserk mode from the many information that could make anyone go crazy," said Priestess.

"I see," said Sardine. Priestess spotted the five and where they heading. Priestess looked at the group.

"Head west from here and go to the elevator to the second floor. You guys should intercept with them," said Priestess.

"Thank you Priestess," said X. Zero got up and started to walk. Sardine looked at Zero in surprised.

"You are not going. You haven't recovered yet," said Priestess to Zero. Zero looked at Priestess.

"I have to do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing," said Zero. Priestess sighed as she knows it was useless to get him to stay and recover. Axl got up and did the same.

"Fine I stay here with Coretha and Terra. You two will have to be safe. If I found any more battle marks. I am keeping you both back in here," said Priestess.

"Both of us?" said Zero as he turned around and Axl got his gun ready. Zero looked at Axl.

"You should stay," said Zero to Axl. Axl shook his head as he put his gun away and still walk fine.

"I may taken some damage from the fight and being out cold, but I am not going to let you go back out there by yourself," said Axl.

"We are field medics. We can watch over these patients and make sure that they are safe," said one of the soldiers as they were total of five. Priestess sighed.

"Ok, then you five keep watch this one especially. Teleporting on a broken transerver, does damage. This on when she wakes up, keep her in because her body is not fully repair. She would want to move even though she cannot move at all. She can damage herself more that way," said Priestess the others nodded as Priestess looked at the group.

"Rodger Priestess. Leave it to us," said one of the soldiers as they kept a close eye on Coretha and watched Terra.

"I am keeping my illusion here to make sure that the mavericks are not coming but once we are out, I need all of you to stay here and do not leave out. If so, the place will be discovered. The restroom in here is that little area. The food area is that way," said Priestess.

"Thanks Priestess," said the soldiers. Priestess looked at the rest and grabbed Zero by the arm.

"I am relieved temporarily and I am going to help all of you out," said Priestess. Axl looked at Priestess.

"Ok then I warn you a head of times you will get hit," said Axl. Priestess sighed as she then put a smile on.

"I wasn't shot by a low level shot and got injured," said Priestess, "then again none of you ever saw me fight before."

"Ok well it is ok then lets get a move on," said Fefnir. The others got to outside as Priestess did her illusion and the rest started to fired down several mavericks. They have managed to get through many of them until they have reached a point. A dark goddess was around the corner.

"So we meet again. However, this time I am going to make sure you will die," said Aeris as she turned around to fire at the group. X and the guardians saw the buster that the dark goddess have and could not believe their eyes of the raw power she threw at them. Priestess saw the reploid and held up a barrier.

"I am alive?" asked Axl as the others could not believe they survived the blast as well.

"Huh no one got hurt. I know that one will die by the blast since he is soo weak right now," said Aeris to Zero. She shot again and this time she saw Priestess holding up a barrier.

"Weak or not I can still fight," said Zero. Axl got his guns ready as well as the guardians with theirs.

"So that is your secret big bells. You managed to put up a barrier to stop my attacks well lets see how well you stop all of my attacks," said Aeris. She did few shots which priestess did not put up her barrier but instead use her beads to explode causing damage to Aeris. Aeris looked at Priestess.

"Leave her to me. Find the others," said Priestess. X nodded as well as the others as Priestess looked at Aeris. Aeris smirked as she charged her buster gun full blast and fired at Priestess hoping to knocked or even killed her along with the others. Priestess held her barrier as she drains all of her life support to held up the barrier. X and the others were shocked of how the damaged do to the ship by almost shredding it to pieces as Priestess saves them from death blow. After the shot Priestess barrier breaks which makes Priestess weak.

"You are strong big bells but it is a shame that you will die here," said Aeris as Priestess started to glow.

"You need my help. You are imprisoned and need to be free. I will help you if you seek it," said a voice. Aeris tried to shot Priestess as the voice grows stronger.

"No! Get away from me. Please get away!" shouted Aeris. She held her head as she was going insane. She teleported out after that voice kept repeating over and over in her head.

"Priestess are you ok?" asked Leviathan. Priestess nodded as she got up then landed back down worse than Zero.

"I am fine. I drained my life support to keep all of you to stay alive. If I get hit I will die and that illusion will dissipated that I left on the Medic ward," said Priestess, "I just need an hour rest then I am back to normal. Zero got Priestess on his back and Priestess looked at Zero.

"You go ahead and rest. I will wake you up when we got there," said Zero. Priestess nodded and fell asleep as Zero carried her. Leviathan looked at Zero in shocked of how he cannot walk well now carrying Priestess around.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Rhea's Salvation**

Zero and the rest were still going against Mavericks and were clearing the path until they hit to a room where another Dark Goddess is at. This time a green hair white armor reploid-like girl was at a draw state with the Dark Goddess.

"I am making sure that Model W is going to be used and you will die without knowing its location," said a Dark Goddess.

"You are a defective person and Defective will get dispose of," said the reploid who go against the dark goddess.

"Pandora! You and Prometheus are dead. I do not know how you managed to survive with a vessel like that but you are the defective one. I still am alive. You are another timeline. You will ended up dead a long time ago. When that time comes when your vessel will be gone, I will be laughing," said the Dark Goddess. Pandora did some electricity at the Dark Goddess as she absorbed it.

"If I was dead then tell me why I am able to do that," said Pandora. The dark goddess laugh as she is Dark Iris.

"Simple. You are fused with Model W. You and your brother are Model W and its life force. If Model W is destroyed you both are free. Free for me to annihilate," said Dark Iris. Pandora did not say anything.

"You do not know about Destiny. We all will be part of Model W. All those who are in pain, fear, anguished, will all go to Model W when they die and be released. So I know that I am not dead yet. Though I am not there because I cannot hear Model W. Once I know how to free myself I can show you the true power of Model W," said Pandora.

"Hah! You are full of yourself. Model W entrapped people and soon will resurrect as a weapon of mass destruction. Soon it will destroy you and everyone who is entrapped in it," said Dark Iris. Pandora smiled at Dark Iris.

"When Model W does awaken those in this world will be crushed and the entire world will be reborn again," said Pandora.

"Hah! That is a hoax. Model W is no god. It is just a destroyer. All you are is chasing a fantasy," said Dark Iris.

"For someone who tried to grab the Model W does not believe that just means you are not controlled by Model W," said Jean.

"My master wants to use it to destroy the world. All we do is carried orders around," said Iris.

"He believes more than that. I can sense Model W calling him. It is calling everyone," said Pandora.

"Lady, we heard it and only see the destruction it causes. All we do is getting rid of it before more innocent people get hurt," said Arwen.

"You are like the other previous Megamen that I encounter. They hear it but defies their destiny," said Pandora.

"You mean our ancestors. Well then you have met two who acted like their ancestors who were Megamen then," said Jean.

"You both are still Megamen. There is nothing you both cannot change that fact. The fact that you both can biomerge with biometals as you two match with the biometals. However the little code that little prick Alouette had can reawaken that ability to make you both Megamen however, you both are just moving targets waiting for death," said Dark Iris.

"Death is your beckoning. You will found out the true meaning of death," said Pandora, "Model W can save you from that and release your anguish as you being free." Dark Iris looked at Pandora.

"There it goes again. You make me sick. I was supposed to bring Alouette back but since she is inside of you I have to force her out of you," said Dark Iris as she started her attack. The Dark Goddess did some elf moves as Pandora was not home. Pandora appeared and lost two parts of her helmet that detaches and sending electricity and Ice to Dark Iris. Dark Iris got hit and destroyed them both. The n Pandora came out of her hiding and re-attacked with electrical staffs encircling around her. The dark goddess cannot attack since the weapon are a duplicate and it did damage since it follows Pandora.

"Man we need to get out of here," said Kira as the mavericks were on the other side waiting.

"If we go we get killed. If we stay we will get killed," said Lotus. Then Magician spotted a group of people.

"If we get those people to clear the mess out we can get out of here," said Magician as she warp switch her group with Zero and the others.

"Nice trick but now we are on the other side," said Arwen. Magician sighed as she looked at Arwen.

"I cannot bring them all to the location without an exchange so I have to put us out here. We better hurry and get to them," said Magician. Arwen went first and dodged every attack that she saw were free shots. She got to the other side as she looked at Sardine.

"You are one crazy human. Though we tried to-" said Sardine as Arwen interrupted him.

"We were trying to get to the other side of this door in the first place. One of my friends managed to switch places but now we had to come to you instead you guys risking your life to get to us," said Arwen. Jean did the same and made it without getting hurt.

"Ok now if we go this way we are going to get hurt," said Sky, "Well there are more of us than there are of them."

"Yeah but we still have to worried about the lock that we cannot open," said Jean as Magician barely made it without being hurt.

"Allow me," said Leviathan as Kira and Lotus made it with their speed. Magician sighed as she kept her eyes on Pandora and Dark Iris. Then a sound came out of Priestess bells. Priestess stand up. Zero let go of her as she kept walking towards the battle.

"Priestess, you are not recovered yet you still got another 40 minutes," said X. Kira and Lotus looked at Priestess.

"If I suspect correctly then that is not priestess as of now," whispered Kira to Lotus. Lotus nodded. Pandora knocked to the ground as Dark Iris looked at Priestess with eyes of fear.

"YOU! I DO NOT CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY BATTLE!!" shouted Dark Iris.

"YOUR SOUL IS CALLING. CALLING FOR THOSE WHO HAD HELPED YOU TO RETURNED. YOU ARE CONFUSED BECAUSE YOU HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST SOMEONE YOU LOVED BEFORE. THAT PERSON IS IN THIS ROOM AND YOU CAN FEEL HIM. YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANNOT CONTROL YOUR OWN POWERS ANYMORE AND YET HE CANNOT HELP YOU. I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH….," said a voice coming out of Priestess. Everyone stopped as they now are not paying any attention to the lock and the other side of Mavericks.

"What is she talking about?" asked Leviathan. The others were listening as they could not understand about the difference voice.

"IRIS!!" shouted the voice. Zero got a shock look as well as Kira. Kira almost went to tears.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!!" shouted Iris.

"I KNOW THAT YOU LOST YOUR BROTHER COLONEL TO YOUR LOVER. YOU BECOME DEVESTATED AND SUCCUMB TO THE DARKNESS BECAUSE OF THAT. WHEN YOU BECOME MOTHER ELF YOU WANTED TO MAKE UP YOUR MISTAKES. HOWEVER, YOUR HEART IS STILL WITH THAT MAN YOU LOVE. JUST YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE POWER OF THE GRIEF BECAUSE YOU WANTED EVERYTHING IN PEACE," said the voice. Iris shut her hears as she is now trying to stop the pain. She got on her knees as she was about to destroy the room everyone is at. Pandora got up as Priestess grabbed her.

"You need to release that girl or you will not only die but she will as well," said the voice as Pandora obeyed and release Alouette from her control and returned to the golden box. Dark Iris left as Axl looked dumbfounded.

"I cannot believe it. Iris is a Dark Goddess. She was a sweet lady," said Axl. Kira looked at Zero.

"Dad… I am sorry that I did not tell-" said Kira as Zero interrupted Kira as Priestess released again and collapsed as well as Alouette.

"I know about it for a while. The first time we had an encounter. I had a feeling I know her. I promised myself that I will find a way to bring her back," said Zero. Zero picked up Priestess and put her in the back as well as Kira did the same with Alouette.

"Wait so both of you knew," said Axl. Arwen looked at Axl as if he was extremely late.

"Where were you. We all know that. If we put the puzzle of the database. We know that one goddess is the mother elf also known as Iris," said Arwen.

"So we know only one of the goddess," said Axl. The other sighed as Zero looked at the direction of the mavericks.

"Lets continue on. We have to make sure that everyone is save," said Zero. Sardine nodded as the others managed to destroyed the mavericks and went to one specific room. Thor got everyone back as another reploid attacked Cassandra. Thor sighed as the reploid was using fire.

"Did someone ever told him that won't work with Cassandra," said Thor. The reploid did several moves and tried to burn Cassandra as her gun put a gravitational field on the fire which putting it out. The reploid lost few parts from the gravitational field that the gun put out. He thought he would be slick and got completely pulled and destroyed.

"THAT WHAT YOU GET YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! THAT WOULD TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH A HUMANOID!!" shouted Cassandra. Sardine, Darkona, and Sky had a sweat drop.

"So have fun killing that maverick," said Thor. Cassandra and fired a gravitational field at Thor who dodge out of the way almost got his head ripped out.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SMART REMARKS!!" shouted Cassandra. Everyone looked at Cassandra and her hot-blooded self which makes even Fefnir look passive.

"You won't shoot me in front of everyone," said Thor as Cassandra looked around and saw army people as well as Sardine and the rest of the guardian leaders. She even saw X and those people as well. Cassandra jumped down with her gun.

"You have a point. Though next time I will make sure that I will get you for that remark," said Cassandra as she put her gun away.

"When she doesn't," said Thor as he sighed under his breath. Cassandra walked out of as Leviathan looked at Cassandra in shock.

"Congratulations. I met someone who is worse than Fefnir," said Leviathan. Axl Also stared at Cassandra in shock.

"And it happened to be a female," said Axl. Fefnir looked in shock as he is surprised himself.

"A hot chick to put it that way," said Fefnir. The others shook their head as X hoped that was it.

"According to the others she was the last one," said Jean. The base had returned to normal as the guardian leaders have now kept their ships around Rhea.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Earth's Conflict**

"So that is what happened. After the attack at Aura someone else is attacking Orbit trying to get that canon working so they can destroy Earth," said Sardine as he heard the explanation from Jean.

"Yes. Earth barely recuperating from the damage that happened years ago. It is not fully heal from the huge canon," said Jean.

"I see. I see why everyone wants to head back there. I would not blame them. Their homes is back there. Well then we might as well help out since we all originate from that sector," said Sardine.

"Thank you. We do need to check on Earth as well," said Jean. Trance cleared his throat.

"We can split the teams again. Though I am hoping Alouette stayed here to command temporarily," said Trance

"Actually that is not a bad idea. Terra can be up and back in action while Coretha still got two days in the medical ward. Priestess will take care of her," said Jean, "Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, and Kira can be at Earth. Hoping that Commander Freya will give the stats report. While X, Zero, Axl, Lotus, and Terra can go to Orbit and deal with the maverick over there. We can keep the com links open since Arwen and myself can navigate those group."

"That would work. I just need to talk to them about that," said Trance as Zero heard it as well at Kira, Terra, Lotus, and Phantom.

"Do not worry we will tell X and the others," said Terra as Trance was about to jumped out of his skin with the heart attack.

"You scared me like that," said Trance as he looked at Zero as he still have the Tonfas.

"It is not the first time I have scared you," said Terra. Trance tried to forget about Terra and concentrate on Zero.

"Oh Zero. I complete the Tonfas now you can use them if you need to. I am completed the gun I was working on but I am giving it a test run," said Trance as he handed the Tonfas to Zero.

"Thanks. I will give it a whirl when I am in battle," said Zero as he receives them. Trance smiled as he have a small handgun in a holster.

"Well that is nice. More toys to play with. But you haven't build anything for me?" asked Terra.

"I am sorry but I am getting six weapons fixed and that will take some time for me to give you something," said Trance.

"Well ok then have fun with that gun of yours," said Terra as Trance left. The group have been decided and left. Sardine and the other five have split as well. Sardine, Cassandra, and Sky went to Earth while Thor, Aile, and Darkona left to Orbit Space Colony. Earth had few maverick attacks but they are holding the fort. Harpuia and the others managed to take the numbers down as a female with heavily gun showed up and destroyed the last remaining mavericks. Sardine did the same with his gun blade. Cassandra uses her gravitational field gun to get rid of the others. While Sky managed to use the spear to hop one maverick to another, Leviathan froze few of them making it easy for Sky to kill them. Phantom and Fefnir killed another set. The woman came around and saw a multicolor person floating ready to attack.

"How nice a city. I haven't destroyed one in centuries. I rather make this destruction a work of art," said the Dark Goddess. The woman in a suit with heavy guns start firing on the Dark Goddess.

"I think you better stay right there where I can see you," said the woman with heavy guns. The Dark Goddess hisses and charge up her arm canon which then fired and hit multiple rounds aiming at the woman in the suit. Sardine saw it and went on a protection round to save the woman.

"Well a chosen one is here as well. This is a surprised," said the Dark Goddess. Sardine turned around and looked at the Dark Goddess.

"Aeris, I presume. I do not know what your tricks are up to but this meeting will end someday," said Sardine.

"Not as much as your life are. Once I destroy this city I can let the destruction of Earth commence. Harpuia used a plasma wind to hit the goddess which she turned around to Harpuia.

"If you think I we will sit back and watch you are wrong," said Harpuia. Aeris smiled as she looked at Harpuia.

"No but you are going to die like the legends you are," said Aeris. Leviathan then shot several ice at the Goddess.

"We may be legends of the past but we are going to not let you put this world in turmoil," said Leviathan.

"Heh. You then become a fool if you believe that," said Aeris to Leviathan as Fefnir shot at her as well from below.

"You may be a chick but you do need to get your priority straight," Fefnir. Aeris smiled at him.

"As long we are called legends we do what is right. To protect the people and becomes the blades for the humans," said Phantom.

"Humanity, what good they do. They are weak and fragile. However, if you want to protect this place then do so. My master will destroy it if I do not do it myself," said Aeris. Sky threw his spear as he got it right on her arm. Harpuia caught it and threw it back. Aeris saw Sky with the spear he caught without damaging himself.

"Then so be it," said Sky. Aeris now started to target Sky first as the others attack her back. Phantom did some numbers as well the woman in the suit. Everyone else just attack one after another making it impossible for Aeris to attack back. Then Aeris had her buster loaded and shot Harpuia first making her flight pattern easy.

"Harpuia!!" shouted Leviathan. Sardine kept firing with his gun as well as Cassandra. The woman in the suit grabbed Harpuia.

"Nice to see you again General," said the woman. Harpuia looked at the woman in the suit.

"Commander…. Freya," said Harpuia as he is hurt. The woman would of smiled but the helmet prevented her face from showing.

"Yep. I will get you somewhere safe at least like that you can recover," said Commander Freya.

"Commander…Thank you," said Harpuia. Commander Freya smiled as she set him down and watched the fight to see where she can shoot. Aeris again got bombarded then she shot at Leviathan knocking her out.

"Leviathan!!" shouted Sky as he tried to get her out of the way. Commander Freya got her as well before Sky can reach her. The shots were being more and more severe as the gravitational field ate up the force field that protected the dark goddess and the last one just destroyed. Aeris knew that she have to take out the gunners and fast so she charge again and try to hit Cassandra. Fefnir blocked and took all the hit.

"Shit! That piece of scrap metal tried to kill me," said Cassandra as she did not pay any attention to Fefnir who is heavily injured. Phantom did a number on her with his kunais and shurikens. She then went to Phantom thinking that getting rid of the other gunner who is not even near Phantom's position. Phantom took the full hit and fell down to the ground.

"Phantom!!" shouted Sardine as now it is four down and three to go. Cassandra shot her hoping her gravitational field could of end it but did not since she move fast and attacking Sardine quickly knocking him out. She would have done one final attack when the field gravity started to pull her in. Then she started to work on Cassandra which she managed to knock her down helpless. She then landed to do a final blow on Cassandra until a spear got her on the buster arm making her defenseless.

"You got guts human. But that is your last breath you will take," said Aeris. Sky dodge out of the way as the buster took its effect of back charging. Sky heard a sound that it blows on the wind.

"Password Sequence Glacius Passio. Engage," said Sky as his body is encircled by data.

"What is going on?" asked Aeris as she only saw light. Something in her systems cannot compute.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL L! MEGAMERGE," said Sky as Leviathan said something.

"Bio-link establish. Biomatch found," said Leviathan as she felt weak. Sky had a blue armor similar to Leviathan's only different.

"I take my weapon back," said Sky as he pulled out his spear out of Aeris buster arm which turned into a halberd after he touch it. Aeris tried to fight back but Sky was powerful than Leviathan herself. Cassandra got up and was dumbfound about Sky's transformation.

"What? He megamerge? How when all of our biometals are destroyed," said Cassandra.

"Remind me not to protect you again," said Fefnir as Cassandra was not in the mood to here his voice. Then Cassandra heard the wind blow with the password very faintly. She then went to the Dark Goddess as she fired again.

"Chosen one you do ask for death as you are," said the Dark goddess as Cassandra smirked.

"Password Sequence Flamma Wies. Engage," said Cassandra. Aeris now saw another light on Cassandra.

"What? How? Your biometals are destroyed," said Aeris. Sky looked at the goddess who is now confused.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL F! MEGAMERGE," shouted Cassandra as Fefnir's turn to say something.

"Bio-link establish. Biomatch found," said Fefnir as he felt weak and exhausted. Cassandra now had a red armor with guns. She then fired her gun at her.

"Now you have to handle two of us," said Cassandra. Then the third party shot at Aeris as she flew to him. Sardine saw the attack coming close range as he blocked her with part of his gun blade that cut her.

"What is cut," said Aeris as Sardine show the gun that has a blade on it. She then smacked Sardine to the air and was ready to attack. Sardine heard something within the air.

"Password Sequence Ventus Airus. Engage," said Sardine as he engulf in light as well.

"Hah! That light won't save you now," said Aeris as she then the light and wind mixed with Sardine.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL H! MEGAMERGE," shouted Sardine as Harpuia said something.

"Bio-link establish. Biomatch found," said Harpuia as he felt weak and exhausted. Sardine caught himself in mid flight and use a plasma wind towards the dark goddess. Aeris got hit and was shocked how three chosen ones got some type of power.

"Agh! I have to go now. But you will not see the last of me," said Aeris as she is gone. Sardine smiled as well as everyone else.

"Ok question how do we get off of the suit," asked Sky. Cassandra did the same thing as he was megamerge.

"Just de-merge like you have a biometal," said Cassandra. Sky did so as Sardine was about to.

"I would not do that just yet," said the woman in a flight suit. Sardine looked as the woman revealed Commander Freya.

"Freya?" asked Sardine as he did not expect to run into her. Freya then punched Sardine on the face as he flew backwards.

"THAT IS FOR MAKING ME WAIT ALL THESE YEARS FOR YOU!" shouted Freya. Sardine felt his face as it still hurts.

"Freya I-" said Sardine as Freya again glared at him down. Sardine sighed as he was about to land.

"I did not say we are done yet," said Freya as Sardine landed and de-merge. The others then report back and Rhea sighed of relief.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Orbit's Cry**

Darkona, X, Zero, Axl, Thor, Aile, Terra, and Lotus have arrived at the space colony.

"This brings old times for me," said Terra, "Then again I might as well tell everyone where is things are at."

"We will be fine. Lets go to the main problem," said Aile. Zero and the rest nodded as Terra lead the way. Mavericks came from left to right. Terra cleaned house and lead them to one door to another freeing people along the way. Soon the group have managed to reached to two Dark Goddess but the entire room is locked but they can hear them.

"Tell me how the canon works and the location," said Dark Athena. Dark Iris was ready to kill the two people.

"Commander Leila! Still waiting for your orders," said Malady. Commander Leila sighed.

"I am not giving that to you. You have to kill me to do so," said Commander Leila. Malady stood still.

"Then it is time for you to die. Good bye Commander Leila of Orbit and Rhea Space Colony," said Dark Athena.

"Go ahead and try Dark Athena or should I call you Athena Halsberg," said Commander Leila. Dark Athena looked at Commander Leila as she knows too much information.

"You know too much for your own good. If you know one of my comrades true name then you will die," said Dark Iris.

"My comrades know you too Dark Iris or should I called you Iris Wily," said Commander Leila.

"YOU! You shall die for even knowing anything about me," said Dark Iris until Dark Athena stopped Dark Iris and laughed.

"So you are the girl who knows the pass codes besides Alouette. Commander Leila. There is no point killing you. Instead master will take that information and where is this canon you are hiding within your place," said Dark Athena. Dark Athena shocked at Leila and grabbed her.

"Take her to the master. We do not need to activate the weapon here soon anyways. With that information. We can awaken the Model W's we still have under our control and the only one left that the menace did not destroy," said Dark Athena.

"So the distraction only got us one person that also knows it. Very well then it would be easier to extracted it," said Dark Iris. Several Shadow Chains came out of the ground and almost hit the two dark goddess.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Two interlopers that soon will be to model W," said Rider.

"Agh! How did you escape the bomb we set off at Rhea Space Colony," said Dark Athena. Rider smiled wide and pulled out the bomb in her hand.

"Simple Model W worshippers are not smart when I know how to tinker bombs. I was part of the bomb squad. So handling something like this will take me several seconds without hassle," said Rider, "Now are you going to let the people go or I have to force it out of you."

"You can't do such thing. Though we will take one person while I can fight you," said Dark Athena.

"That is if you can fight me," said Rider as she pulled out two harpoons getting ready for battle.

"I will be back at Theo Space Colony. Hopefully Master will get the codes out of her and we can start searching for the last Model W that we do not have," said Dark Iris as she left with Alouette.

"Lets go," said Rider as she moved fast to attack. Dark Athena had a hard time trying to predict Rider's moves.

"Damn I can't break down the door," said Axl. Aile sighed as she got near the control pad.

"Here let me get it a whirl," said Aile as she pressed few buttons and got the door open.

"It just needs a woman's touch that is all," said Aile with a wink. Axl sighed as he was dumbfounded. The others rushed in and Malady tried to wiggle her way to a safe spot. Terra found her and got her out of harms way.

"Where is Commander Leila," said Terra. Malady sighed as she tried to be calm in a situation like this.

"She was taken to Theo Space Colony. If I am not mistaken they are going to extract her memory to get what they need. That is including the location of the canon in this space colony to some type of pass codes," said Malady.

"Nice going. This is going to make our lives any better. Where is your canons? Maybe if we keep them offline-" said Terra.

"They are offline. You need 68 character pass codes that is split up to three. Those only can be access by three different people to activated it. It was us three who put the pass codes in the begin with and we supposed not to share the pass codes with anyone. Commander Leila has one. I have another pass codes and the third is Jean. Only us three can access it," said Malady.

"Great. So they will extract your memories as well," said Terra. Malady shook her head.

"They cannot extract it out a human very easily. Especially Jean," said Malady, "They can get two thirds but they do not know what order it goes and what is Jean's pass code."

"Well that is not matter's to them the canon. I guess the pass codes that Leila found out is more important and will get it off of her," said Terra, "I just hope that we can buy off time as we can." Meanwhile…. Phantom came back along with Commander Freya who held Fefnir in her back, Sardine with Harpuia, Kira with Leviathan, Cassandra, and Sky. Coretha was out of bed and looked at the group.

"Man you guys look like you have been through hell and back," said Cassandra. Fefnir gave a glare to Coretha but too weak to held his buster up.

"Coretha why are you out of bed. Didn't priestess say you need rest," said Kira. Coretha smiled.

"She did but checked my systems within an hour ago saying I am ok to move around but I cannot be teleported for couple of days. Though now I am helping out Priestess for a while. Well then lets get them to the infirmary stats," said Coretha.

"If you are helping then who is at the command center," said Kira. Coretha smiled as she looked at Kira.

"Arwen, Jean, and Magician girl are there. I know little bit about medicine and I was helping healing the wounded. Priestess just finish her batch of injured people on this colony," said Coretha, "She needed the help so I pitched in. Until we get another medic as well."

"Ok I see. Well I am heading back after the drop off," said Kira as they reached to the medical ward.

"Heh. It is like old time sakes. Just Athena is not here," said Fefnir. Leviathan smiled as she remember the times Fefnir was getting checked up by Athena and sometimes he whines about it. The three are in different beds as Priestess finished patching up the patients and saw Leviathan, Harpuia, and Fefnir on the beds and saw Phantom standing.

"I should check you too," said Priestess to Phantom. Phantom stepped back as he looked at Priestess.

"My injuries are not as important than my comrades," said Phantom. Priestess studied the wounds of Phantom and the weak look at the three on the bed.

"I see but do not overdue it or I will haul you back here," said Priestess. Phantom nodded and disappeared in smoke. Kira left before Priestess glanced at her. She stopped Sardine, Sky, and Cassandra though.

"You three are going to get checked up," said Priestess. Freya looked at this and smiled widely as she watched Sardine getting strapped down as he tried to escaped. Sky and Cassandra were laughing the whole time.

"I am a reploid I do not need maintenance," said Sardine as Priestess managed to tranquilized Sardine and put him on a maintenance tube.

"Hah! That teach him a lesson," said Cassandra she winced in pain. Commander Freya smiled.

"I can be some assistance. I know little bit of medical background so let me help," said Commander Freya.

"Be my guest," said Priestess. Commander Freya started with Harpuia then Leviathan. Meanwhile… Phantom and Kira reached to the command center as Arwen heard everything on the com-link.

"DANG IT!" said Arwen as she hit the table. Jean did not like the sound of it as well.

"They are going to need more help now," said Arwen. Jean puts her headset down and looked at Phantom and Kira.

"What is going on?" asked Kira. Jean looked at the two as Magician tried to keep her cool.

"Commander Leila is no longer there. She is captured. Right now if we do not go there the place will be a hazardous for both reploids and humans," said Arwen.

"I am going in there. I might help evacuate the people but that is at least something," said Jean.

"I go with you. If there is two we can at least get something done by now," said Arwen.

"You two will do that we will help out Master X and Zero," said Phantom as Kira and Phantom hit the teleporter. They teleported to the site where X was teleported to. Kira and Phantom just followed the destruction path which will lead to the people. Arwen and Jean were also at the same spot and started to travel another direction to warn the people to go to the escape pods. Meanwhile… Rider got hit and was heavily damaged. Dark Athena walked to Malady as Terra was untying Malady and attack Terra. Terra got caught on the blast as she now was pissed.

"CHEAP SHOT BITCH! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!" shouted Terra as she gone berserk. Dark Athena smiled at Terra.

"You were on the way mishap. Since you want to fight now it is the chance," said Dark Athena as Terra had her scythe and went on crazy attacking. Malady finished untied herself and walked to the group who is trying to get Rider up.

"We have to go, this place won't last. The damage to those reactors are becoming heavily. If we do not evacuate soon the entire space colony will explode," said Malady as she heard a huge electrical shockwave at it hits Terra knocking her out cold.

"We need to get her out. Can you do that," said Axl. Malady nodded as she grabbed Rider and left the room. The rest went on attacking on Dark Athena as she hissed at the group.

"It seems I am too much for you. Very well then I send all of you to the heavens," said Dark Athena. Athena did some type attack and knocked Axl out. Athena then worked on Zero since he won't get down after getting hit with a huge blast from Dark Goddess Aeris. After a while she finally knocked Zero down, then worked on X. It took her even more to get X down. Then she went after Thor which was a few minutes. Then the final part was going after Darkona and Aile. Little did she know that she was getting attacked by Lotus who hidden herself well within the shadows. When the attack was getting near Darkona and Aile, Lotus finally got to the light and was hit.

"Lotus," said Aile as her eyes were now in tears as Darkona uses her attacks at Dark Athena.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Message**

Jean and Arwen went around and warned people but they won't budge except the militia people who went the opposite direction. Arwen and Jean frustrated actually followed the militia of Orbit.

"Man this is going to be people killed. Lets see what we both can do in the meantime," said Arwen.

"I agree. At times like this we have to be reckless right now," said Jean as the two left to head to the area where Phantom and Kira went. Meanwhile… Darkona got hit as Aile makes sure that her weapons hit Dark Athena.

"You fool you will asked death right now," said Dark Athena. Just then few shurikens came in flying as Phantom stood and protect Aile. Kira came in slashing vertically at Dark Athena who dodges the attack.

"You think you will stop me," Dark Athena as she again was having the upper hand. Phantom kept his eyes on the two humans until Kira fell down from the elemental attack. Phantom did what he can to make sure that everyone is still safe but the reactor showing signs that it was not going to last longer. Phantom kept his fight within a distance as he tried not to get close to his enemy. Dark Athena got within close range of Phantom and knocked him to the light and went a great deal of elements to him. Dark Athena smiled. She was going to finish Phantom when there were two shots aiming at her. She dodge it.

"I see so the Chosen Ones are here to fight well then prepare to be annihilated," said Dark Athena. The two humans fought as hard as they can. The two girls got hit by the blast. Darkona stand up and heard something within the wind.

"Password Sequence Umbra Profess. Engage," said Darkona. The shadows of darkness surround Darkona.

"What the," said Dark Athena as she had the disbelief eyes. Thor got up but fell back down.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL P! MEGAMERGE!" shouted Darkona as Phantom said something.

"Bio-link established. Biomatch found," said Phantom as he was growing weaker. Darkona has the power of the shadows and started to attack.

"Wha? She megamerge, how is that possible," said Jean as she is trying to get up from the blast.

"I do not know but we need to crawl to that reactor before it is too late," said Arwen. Then Jean heard something within the wind.

"Password Sequence Lumine Infinitus. Engage," said Jean as she is absorbed in light.

"Wha? Another one," said Dark Athena as she does not know what is going on anymore.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL X! MEGAMERGE!" shouted Jean as X says something.

"Bio-link established, Biomatch found," said X as he grows weaker. Jean now have the blue armor and then called out the arm canon. She shot her first shot for a long time.

"I forgot how Model X felt when I first biomerge. I am glad that I can do something about this mess," said Jean. Arwen tried to crawl up to the computer monitor and tried to hack in to stop the reactor.

"Do not get so cocky," said Dark Athena as she tried to hit the two but they moved fast and now the reactor was going worse condition.

"Shit no time anymore I must find a way to reduce the heat or we will die by the flames," said Arwen then she heard a noise within the wind.

"Password Sequence Alpha Morphus. Engage," said Arwen as she is engulfed in the light. Dark Athena knew this can be her last breath she would ever take if it keeps up.

"NO not another one," said Dark Athena as she continues to watched Arwen in the light.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL A! MEGAMERGE!" shouted Arwen as Axl said something.

"Bio-link established. Biomatch found," said Axl as now Arwen has her armor with her gun. Dark Athena felt a charge in her mind as she saw Model A and Model X. She then stopped and tried to regain something in her head.

"This is not over. I will find a way to figure you all out," said Dark Athena as she left. Arwen remembered the reactors.

"Ok so there is no time I must do something quick," said Arwen as she tried to think which one to use. She then picked any reploid DNA she had.

"A-TRANS!" shouted Arwen as she transform into a reploid like bee, "Queen Bee." She then flew over to the reactors and found the coolant switch and got the reactors cooled down and the explosion did not happened.

"De-merge right now or the reploids you look like will die," said Darkona. Arwen got away from the reactors and de-merge. Arwen fell down as well did Jean when she de-merge. Lotus got up as well did Terra they looked at the group that is bigger and took everyone back to Rhea. Coretha taken out many sheets and other things to help out the reploids that are now inside the rooms that the others got in. Sardine was fine as well as Cassandra and Sky. Leviathan regained her strength as well as Harpuia and Fefnir. They all saw Phantom in the worst condition as well as Axl and X. Then Darkona, was set to the bed as she looked at Phantom with worried.

"How this happened?" asked Fefnir and Priestess wanted to know. Arwen looked down and sighed.

"We heard the strange pass codes and followed it word by word. Then we Chosen Ones transformed as if we still have a biometal. However, we found out what is going on somehow," said Jean.

"Well then what do you found?" asked Priestess. Arwen sighed and looked straight up.

"Damn you Master Albert. Why do we drain people off their powers and abilities," said Arwen. Priestess runs some scans.

"Since I am going to run the scans on them I need permission to-" said Priestess as Arwen interrupted.

"You can go ahead. Starting with me and Axl. Since I kept draining off of him," said Arwen. Priestess nodded.

"Well then we can leave right," said Fefnir. Commander Freya smiled at them as Priestess has a worried face.

"Of course you can leave but any other information I want all you previous six to come back here," said Priestess.

"Very well then," said the others as Malady waited for someone to talk to. She kept playing the tape that Commander Leila left for her.

"Dave 002 The Dark Goddess. They were three individuals that I ended up kidnapping. Iris Wily, Athena Halsberg, and Alia Light. All three were females with loved ones they cared about. Though my links are breaking up on them. It would be the matter of time when their chips will be destroyed by their own free will. That free will, will cause them to remember who they are and will get them to find out that I enslaved them. If they ever found out, I hate to dispose of them. However, I have created them but without the actual Model W. I found out they are not compatible. I have to find a way to keep them under my control. I actually did. The programs and alterations that Master Albert did on Prometheus and Pandora to keep them under his thumb however, instead of them having free will I am taking it from them. I am Master Thomas. I will soon reset the world and bring it to evolution," said the data disk as it ended. Alouette heard it and closed her eyes.

"Ventus Airus," said Alouette as there was a hidden message on the message as Malady pulled it up.

"If you were expecting Master Thomas to give you a hidden message again you are wrong. I am Dark Athena. I have a message for those who wanted to challenge me. I will be waiting at Athens Space Colony. I will wait for anyone's challenge oh if you sent your army here they will be destroyed on sight," said the data disk.

"A challenge? I cannot go because they wanted me for the pass codes," said Alouette.

"They would not get you because they had commander Leila," said Malady, "From what Commander Leila told me of what is going on. I would want to have people protect both of you. However, I cannot do that."

"I understand," said Alouette as she had her head down. What Malady did not know that every place with a computer screen was showing what was on her screen especially the audio went through.

"Here let me put another data disk in," said Malady as she did so. It starts again and the screen was showing again broadcasting to everyone on Rhea Space Colony.

"Data 169840 The codes I enable to give it to my daughter and embedded it was the only hope that Master Thomas will never find. However, I found out more clues to something. My old partner, Dr. Eugene Scorpio had started a vaccine for the Viroids. He wanted to continue this work so the future would live. He kept many things hidden and yet he wanted to help out the world. I also found out since I extracted the codes is that any of the Chosen Ones can use the sequence mode and copy the ability. That I hope is used for extreme emergency. That will drain the reploids who were the biometals. These warriors will be drained of energy and no one knows what might happened. I just wanted them not to kill their host. If anything the world will need those people to stand up. These Megamen should save the world. Let the world show the happiness and joy that it needs. I am Victoria Jet and this is my final log. Please take care of the world and whoever listens to this. Tell my daughter Alouette that I loved her," said the data disk as it ended. Alouette started to have tears on her eyes.

"Mother…. I am sorry," said Alouette. Malady sighed as she looked at Alouette. Magician came in and looked at Alouette.

"I know it is a wrong time but I am picking up a Biometal at Athens Space Colony and Prometheus Space Colony as well as there is a disturbance at Hades Space Colony," said Magician.

"Have my sister take Prometheus Space Colony and have her bring at least three people with her. I want whoever wants to fight Dark Athena will also take care of that biometal. As for the distress call we can have the guardians handle that until they really needed the support," said Alouette. Magician bowed and disappeared.

"Well we might as well wait then," said Malady as she knew that several warriors will come and ask her.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dark Goddess Athena**

Everyone on Rhea heard the disk and the two other messages. Leviathan felt worried about Dark Goddess Aeris who is Alia Light.

"Someone must tell Master X about Mistress Alia," said Leviathan. Harpuia looked at the capsule where Priestess and few others were working on along with Phantom.

"We may be fine with the news but I do think we need to talk to him due to the fact he will not take it lightly," said Harpuia. Fefnir did not make a move or anything. The way Fefnir is silent about all of this worries the other two former Neo Arcadia Guardians.

"He will be notified when I come back. I have Coretha two others watching over X and Phantom. Right now I am trying to get a patient here. If I can find a way to bring her back to normal that is," said Priestess.

"You mean you are going to challenge Dark Goddess Athena," clarify Harpuia. Priestess sighed.

"In a way, when I fought her. I felt something calling from her asking for help. I do not know if it is just me or it goes with the rest of the goddess. I have to help them somehow even if I have to shield them from destroying the place and prevent them from teleporting out of here," said Priestess.

"I see so you will let someone do the fighting while you tried to find a cure. If you can do that can you cure Mistress Alia as well," said Leviathan.

"It is a possibility. However, Athena is the closest right now and we know where she is going to be," said Priestess. Fefnir got up and then started to walked out of the door.

"Fefnir where are you going?" asked Leviathan. Fefnir stopped at the door and still have his back at them.

"To rescue my wife. I do not care how much damage I will be but I have to help her and I did vow that I will not let anything come to harm her. Whatever happened to her when I was not around must of harming her even till this day. If I cannot protect her then what good husband I have become," said Fefnir. Leviathan had her eyes widen and tried to stop Fefnir but Harpuia stopped her.

"Let him go Leviathan. It is something he has to do and do it alone," said Harpuia. Priestess sighed.

"He is not going alone. I need to know her physical health as well her mental health," said Priestess as she left to catch up with Fefnir.

"What are we going to do Harpy," said Leviathan. Harpuia knew about Leviathan and her worried look.

"We will wait. No we are not going after Fefnir," said Harpuia. Leviathan hates waiting and Harpuia knows that but there is nothing that they can do with Fefnir's situation.

"Well then there is coming with me to hunt down Model W's," said a voice at the door. Leviathan turned around and saw Aile there.

"That is something. Though not the direction I want to go but it is something for me to do," said Leviathan. Harpuia sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile… Fefnir got to Athens Space colony and got his buster armed. Priestess followed him and Fefnir caught Priestess.

"If you are going to say this is your fight and you will do it alone then be my guest. I am going to provide medical backup that is all," said Priestess.

"She will attack you," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed as she looked at Fefnir and then the road ahead.

"I am well aware what she can do to me. However, I can protect myself defensively," said Priestess.

"Well then lets get going. The sooner I battled my wife the better chance she will be back to normal," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed as she followed Fefnir through tunnels and defeating Mavericks. Soon they reached a part where Dark Athena was waiting for them.

"So only a multi-soul and a hot headed reploid came to challenge me," said Dark Athena.

"I am not too much for the challenge it is the other person," said Priestess as she pointed to Fefnir, "I am going to sit back here and watch you both."

"Heh. Fine then. You will be next then," said Dark Athena. Priestess sighed as she started to find a spot and meditated. Fefnir had a sad look on his face but also raise his buster. Dark Athena smiled sinisterly as she went against Fefnir. Fefnir did not move at all as she kept attacking. Every time Fefnir stand up not attacking her.

"What? Why are you not dead yet?" asked Dark Athena. Priestess noticed this as she watched the battle. She knew that Fefnir will not attack her but she will keep on attacking him. Though this worries her because Fefnir has heavy armor it does not means that she cannot do electric attack to hurt him even worse. Dark Athena gave Fefnir one punishment after another and Fefnir kept on taking it.

"Damn it! Why do you not die," said Dark Athena as she now has a buster gun pointed to his face.

"Because I cannot hurt you. I did made a vow that I wanted to protect you. You can try to kill me but then again I will keep on standing here until I find a way to protect you from harm," said Fefnir. Dark Athena started to get frustrated at Fefnir but tried to shoot him but cannot. Instead, her arm is shaking.

"Why? Why? I cannot shoot you while you stand," said Dark Athena as she still is shaking and have tears coming down her eyes.

"Fefnir you cannot last too much damage. Any more you will die," said Priestess as she gave him a warning. Dark Athena tried to pull the trigger but still cannot. Something finally snapped. She could not hold her buster gun any longer. Instead she dropped the buster and started to well in tears on the floor. Fefnir walked closer to Dark Athena.

"Athena," said Fefnir as kneeled to her. Athena could not bare to look at Fefnir as she was still in tears.

"It is over," said Priestess as she got up. Fefnir move her face towards him as he gave her a hug.

"It is ok I am here now. We are together again. For all the things we been through we finally found each other and is together again," said Fefnir.

"Fefnir, Fefnir I am sorry. I should not even be here at all. Not even here with you," said Athena.

"Do not say that. You are here. And with me," said Fefnir. Athena could not stop crying.

"I killed people. People I do not know and those I do know almost died by my hands," said Athena.

"Redemption and forgiveness can be given if you seek it. It is better to have it when you are still around. When dead, you will have many regrets. My creator had that many of times. The only thing he told me that he did not regret was creating me into this world," said Priestess, "I too seek redemption not only for my father but for myself."

"Redemption…" said Athena. Priestess nodded as Athena still hugging Fefnir tightly.

"Yes redemption. The heavens will open and let you in if you seek redemption," said Priestess. Athena stopped crying but still hugged Fefnir.

"We both need that. And together we can prove ourselves that no matter how much things that we did wrong in our past it does not change who we are and how we feel towards one another," said Fefnir as he moved Athena so she is face to face with Fefnir. Athena looked at Fefnir into his fiery eyes that shows sincere to her.

"Be by my side," said Athena to Fefnir. Fefnir put his hands around her waist leaned closer then he pressed his lips against Athena. Athena found her answer and the person she wanted to be since her awakening. Priestess saw something fell off of Athena and walked closed to the couple and picked up the object to find a chip that fell off. Priestess held on to the chip as she started to walked towards out the door. Athena disappeared then reappeared right in front of the door.

"Wha" said Priestess. Fefnir tried to get up and save the two. But he fell down in pain.

"Fefnir!" shouted Athena as she could not move. Priestess looked at Athena as she looked at Priestess.

"I know you do not want to hurt me because you want to be with Fefnir but why are you protecting this door," said Priestess.

"I am not I ported here and I am afraid that the control chip for the teleported still active on me," said Athena.

"Then I have to do something. I sensed a great evil behind that door. If it continues we all may be in grave danger," said Priestess. Fefnir got up and then fell on Athena who hugged him. Priestess took the advantage as Athena and Fefnir kept on warping together. Soon the three reached to Model W and Priestess concentrate her energy.

"SOUL OF THE PRIESTESS!!" shouted Priestess as she shot her energy at Model W. Athena pushed off Fefnir unwillingly and got her buster gun pointing at Priestess.

"Shit I am still controlled. I cannot stop myself," said Athena as she is now scared. Priestess attack went through and destroyed Model W into millions of pieces that are dust. Athena then fired at Priestess as she put up a barrier to protect herself.

"Athena fight it come on I know you can," said Fefnir. Athena looked at Fefnir as she does not know what to do.

"I can't I do not have any control of my body anymore," said Athena as she was about to fire another round at Priestess. Priestess got a needle with some type of injection and shot it to Athena. Athena felt her gun is heavy as she felt tired.

"Wha? What is going on? Fefnir do not leave me. Please do not leave me," said Athena as she fell asleep.

"Hurry we need to take her back to Rhea Space Colony. We can find a way to take off the chips off of her," said Priestess. Fefnir did not think twice and carried her even though he is damage.

"I carried your wife," said Priestess. Fefnir gave Priestess a look saying 'I do not think so.' Priestess sighed as she leads Fefnir to the end where he and Athena warped out first. Priestess was last as Fefnir now fainted at the entrance. Priestess got Athena first and scanned her where there is chips that normally were not there. She took all of the chips out with the exception of her memory chip. She found one chip that gave her the amplify ability, another that controlled her suit armor change, third one is a controlling chip that controls Athena movements and teleportation. Priestess check the chip that fell off and found out that chip is the scramble chip to scramble Athena's circuits so her mind will not show up. She then take Fefnir to the other capsule since he was heavily damaged by Athena.

"What happened to them? Wait is that a dark goddess?" asked Thor. Priestess continued working on the computer.

"She WAS a dark goddess but not any more. She is Athena Halsberg. One of the great scientist of the year 28XX," said Priestess.

"Scientist? Whoa! You mean we actually have a real doctor here now," said Thor. Priestess was annoyed but then sighed.

"Yes if she is ok with it. Right now she needs to be treated and hopefully her Dark Goddess days are over," said Priestess as she kept her eye on both lovers that needed to be treated.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Prometheus Flames**

Leviathan and Harpuia followed Aile as Leviathan kept hearing Coretha giving updates on X condition while Rider did some navigation. Aile along with Leviathan and Harpuia slashed away many Mavericks. The group then went to the areas and did not know they were being followed. Aile saw all the machines were compressing and other types of traps that were ready to set off. Aile saw a line of cable running through one area to another. She smiled at the wire.

"Getting through will cause our systems to get smashed as well retired any of us," said Leviathan. Aile found a pole and started to climb it. Harpuia looked at Aile as she smiled. Aile ran fast as she can to the other side and used her Yo-yo to stopped several of the mechanaloids from attacking her and managed to get the very same mechanaloids to the compressors below destroying them. Then Aile managed to find a switch that shut the compressors and traps.

"I did say I was a troupe member and what I probably did not say that I was an acrobat," said Aile with a smile.

"Well it does come in handy since my flight patterns cannot make it without being crushed as well," said Harpuia. Aile smiled more.

"Come on we have a Model W to destroyed," said Aile. Harpuia and Leviathan followed as they continue their way.

"Tell me what so important that you wanted to destroy these biometal Model W for," said Harpuia. Aile stopped and looked down.

"Something personal," said Aile. Leviathan wanted to know more but they kept continuing. Harpuia then felt something. He then have a flashback.

"_Hehehe! The guardians pathetic. It is time for all of you to head to the scrap yard," said Omega as he slaughtered Leviathan first. Harpuia could not do anything as he felt hopeless to save the person he loved and cared for. Then Omega went after Fefnir leaving Harpuia last. With one stroke of Omega's weapon Harpuia fell to the ground as the flashbacks ended. _

"Wha? What was that," said Aile as this was the first time she saw something like that before. Harpuia fell down in his knees hiding his face and just started to tense up.

"It is memories. Memories of our past. I can feel Harpy's anguished and fear out of those memories," said Leviathan as she kneeled and hugged him. Harpuia looked at Leviathan and started to be in tears. Aile looked at the legendary wind reploid as he is crying. She saw the memories that he provided and Aile could not help but feel sad and helpless of the fight they went through. Harpuia finally stopped crying and helped Leviathan up.

"We should get moving," said Harpuia. Aile looked at Harpuia as she does not understand him. Leviathan sighed as she followed Harpuia. The three people walked around fight few mavericks.

"Harpuia I am sorry," said Aile. Harpuia looked at Aile as he knew she cannot do anything.

"There is nothing you can do. What would a human do in that situation? If I barely can held on my own on that fight what makes you think that anyone else can," said Harpuia. Aile sighed as she thought for a moment.

"I would find a way.," said Aile as Leviathan felt something then started to scream as she held her head. Harpuia and Aile looked at Leviathan as she started with her flashback.

"_General Leviathan we need to find the resistance base locations. If anything we could use them for our help. Dr. Weil had completely taken over," said one of her soldiers._

"_I am very aware of the situation. I am doing what I-" said Leviathan as the building started to explode. Leviathan saw her men fired at a gigantic reploid in an armor she never seen before. It killed her army with one swoop of his weapon. Leviathan got her halberd out and use any ice attacks on it. The attacks did not phase him. Leviathan was about to get hit as she ran out of the room and went underwater. The reploid followed and attacked her. She then tried to do every maneuver that she can possibly think of but none avail. The reploid did something and did several damage to Leviathan. Leviathan then looked at the monster who killed everyone as it did a final swoop as the flash backs ended._

"Another one?" asked Aile as this is now Leviathan's memories. Harpuia did not know how Leviathan was hurt the first time when she almost lost her life now he did. Leviathan kept holding her Halberd as if it was her protection. She had a grip as if she is hugging it. Harpuia notice this fear she had. It was the same one he had when she was damage without unexplained reason. Harpuia knew that Leviathan will not move from that spot if they kept moving. He touched her shoulders as she then snapped back and have a death grip hugging Harpuia.

"Please do not leave me I do not want another harsh memory," said Leviathan. Harpuia sighed.

"I will carry you then," said Harpuia to Leviathan as he did. Leviathan got to Harpuia's back as he start moving.

"Ok then hopefully we get closed to Model W and destroyed it," said Aile. Harpuia nodded as Leviathan still have death grip on Harpuia. The group then kept on moving as both Leviathan and Harpuia was silent as well as Aile. Harpuia broke the silent.

"How come back then you did not tell me that Omega attacked you?" asked Harpuia to Leviathan. Aile just listened to the two.

"I do not know who he was and at that time we were in a bigger energy crisis and Dr. Weil did take over the energy while the humans were completely under his grasp. Several of my navy want to go and asked the resistance. I would tell them I denied that thought but when Omega did attacked us, I did not know any more after that," said Leviathan.

"I see then. You were in no position of anything in that situation," said Harpuia as Aile felt something as she started to held her head and scream. Harpuia and Leviathan looked at Aile as she had her flashbacks.

"_Ladies and Gentleman introducing the most finest performers of this here troupe. The best acrobat family," said the guy in a dress suit._

"_Hey the show is about to start Aile we better hurry," said Alouette in the back stage._

"_I know I know. I am trying to find my Yo-yo," said Aile as Alouette pulled it out as well their top bombs._

"_Come on, mom and dad will not wait any more," said Alouette. Aile smiled as she followed Alouette. The guy gave a dirty look at Alouette as he smirked at her. Alouette then sighed._

"_Do not worry about the ringmaster. He is just a stuck up. We will show him," said Aile._

"_Aile Tetra Warren how many times I told you if you cannot say something nice do not say nothing at all," said the older woman who dress in a swim suit with white body suit on._

"_I give you the Warren Family," said the ringmaster as the music plays. The woman came out in the tightrope walking with a balancer and two sticks with top bombs spinning on the sticks as she tried not to make them fall. She had done this millions of times then the guy came out. Aile smiled as well as Alouette as they know their turn will be up for the pyramid. The two girls skipped on the tight rope which the father smiled as the mother frowned. The two girls then got to position and the girls did their tricks with the yo-yo's and top bombs. Their act cannot be any perfect as they did the grand finale. At the end they four was about to bow on the tight rope as they have been fired. The woman got hit and died from the spikes below. Aile and Alouette saw the woman fell down as the ringmaster came out with a whip. Alouette stood there in shock._

"_Aile take your sister to the roof top of the big top. From there you two can be safe," said the father as he kept throwing top bombs to the down below. Aile did so as she took her frightened sister. They only watched the mavericks attacking below at all the guest. Reploid children were getting slaughtered as well as human children. Children older and younger their age. A man stood around the crowd holding a biometal of some sort._

"_That is right model W. Lets reset the world starting with this circus troupe," said the guy as he had a sinister laugh as the flashback ended. _

"Aile…" said Leviathan. Aile did not move but tears fell down as she held something in her hand the entire time.

"We better get going," said Harpuia. As Leviathan got down off of Harpuia as she then got to Aile.

"I know you saw my memories. Now you understand why I want to destroy Model W's so bad. I do not want people to go through that memory ever. My sister, myself, probably everyone else who went through a Maverick Raid," said Aile as she dried up her tears.

"I see now. Let's get rid of that Model W for all of our sake," said Leviathan. Aile nodded as they kept on going and found the Model W core. Leviathan and Harpuia looked at the Model W core as it reminds them something.

"Ragnarok. It looks like Ragnarok," said Leviathan. Harpuia did now waste any hesitation and destroyed it making sure it was in pure dust. Soon a Dark Goddess appeared. Dark Iris looked at Harpuia and the other two girls.

"It looks like I was too late. Oh well, I am going to have so much fun killing you three," said Dark Iris. Harpuia and Leviathan got ready for an attack. Aile took off running to hide.

"You have to handle us if you want to get to the human," said Leviathan and Harpuia in unison.

"Aww… boo hoo. You two make me sick with your love for one another. I might as well destroy you both," said Dark Iris. Leviathan and Harpuia got ready as Dark Iris use her attacks on them. Harpuia moved fast but Leviathan move slower than him and kept on getting nicked but the attacks. Then she got real lucky and attack Leviathan where she could not move. Harpuia took the hit instead and he was damage severely.

"Harpy!!" shouted Leviathan. Then she then turned towards Dark Iris as she then smiled and did her attack again then finally hit Leviathan. Without warning, Aile threw her yo-yo at Dark Iris which then cut her arms.

"You little brat," said Dark Iris. Aile then held her yo-yos in her hand as she is in a fighting stance.

"I may be a human. I may be weak. But I am not going to let people be killed in front of my eyes not any more," said Aile. Dark Iris smirked as she was ready to give a final blow then flames now covered Aile like it was nothing. Soon her body was in an armor of purple with a white helmet skull.

"You do know that attacking Model W awakens me. Well then I shall show you death then," said Aile who had her voice change.

"Humph! You think you can destroy me? Well then it is time for you to be in the netherworld," said Dark Iris as Aile brought out her scythe. Dark Iris now handled the attack that Aile provides then become serious.

"Harpy," said Leviathan weakly as a ninja appeared next to Harpuia as Leviathan closed her eyes.

"Ack! I hate to run but I have to my master is calling me. We shall meet again," said Dark Iris as she left.

"Heh! Run away from death is all you can do," said Aile still in a different voice. The ninja looked at Aile.

"You did say you will be fine but you still are not back to normal Prometheus," said the ninja.

"Bah! What do you know Strider. You hidden yourself in this place after the place showing truth," said Prometheus.

"Very so. However, you forgot one thing. Those flames will die out. That girl barely kept you alive. If we can find a container for your flames she can provide something valuable to you," said Strider.

"I guess so. Very well then if you say is true then there is a chance I may reunite with my sister," said Prometheus.

"It is a possibility," said Strider as she held an old fashion lantern with a chain hanging on her hand.

"Here go here with your flames and I will carried them to safety," said Strider. Prometheus touched the lantern and revert Aile back to normal. Strider found a girl standing in front of her that did not faint.

"I am not going to let you hurt them," said Aile as she stared at the ninja. Strider sighed.

"I have been following you to make sure you are safe. The door was locked so I have to find another route. However, there is a transerver not far from here. We can use that to get them to a space colony near by that has a hospital of some sort," said Strider.

"There is one. Rhea," said Aile, "Just lead me to there and I can teleport my friends there."

"Very well," said Strider as she carried both Leviathan and Harpuia. The two then got to the transerver. Little did Aile know that Strider slipped the lantern at her pocket.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Ganymede's Stress Call**

Priestess saw Strider along with Aile who carried Leviathan. Strider had Harpuia on her back and both look severely damaged. Phantom finally awoken and saw Leviathan's damage as well as Harpuia. X got up as he was ready to leave out. The two were in beds as Leviathan and Harpuia were in capsules getting ready to be fixed.

"Well this is new. Strider you are up and around. It is very pleasure to see you again," said Rider. Strider looked at the visor reploid female and smiled wide at her.

"Yes it is well. Tell me did someone woke up Pandora?" asked Strider. Rider sighed and came down.

"Yes she is awake. However, she cannot be out here very long. I am assuming it goes for Prometheus," said Rider.

"I am afraid so. Those two won't be walking here for a long while. However, the only way is through vessels," said Strider.

"I know. Pandora and Prometheus must have chosen them according to two factors. If they are not one of the two factors they will not accept them," said Rider.

"Then I take it that they have chosen theirs already. Since one of the factor is sibling. And I believe it is that human's sibling have Pandora," said Strider. Rider smiled as she saw Aile.

"Yes it is. We have done our job then. This back to our lives where we left off now," said Rider.

"You two have your lives before. You never really left them," said Phantom. Strider smiled at Phantom.

"Well taken," said Strider as she had a tad smile on her face. Phantom knew what that means and try not to show it he is going to hear from Strider. Axl walked in and smiled at Priestess. Rider looked behind but still play ignoring Axl.

"Hey Priestess, I am just checking on X. How is he?" asked Axl who did not pay any attention to Rider. Rider knows she is being ignored but she wanted the opposite direction.

"I am fine Axl. Priestess is doing some analysis on us but want Phantom and-" said X as Priestess interrupts.

"That is not necessary. I can check within Harpuia and Leviathan. Out of the six of you I only need one. However, it is more easier to run analysis while I am healing them up," said Priestess.

"Ok then that is good," said Axl. Zero came in but not mad at all. X found this odd since Axl tend to pull a prank and have him for shelter from Zero.

"How is the hot-headed?" asked Zero. X and Axl found this odd that Zero is asking how is Fefnir.

"Physically he is fine but emotionally not. Right now I told him to be in his quarters for a while. He is worried about Athena. Athena herself is not very well on both departments. Fefnir blown the training room so many times I lost count. However, he is worried about Athena's condition. Though I would not blame him. Her mind has been scrambled every time she is around people causing her to go against her will and become a maverick sort to speak. Most of her systems were being controlled as she cannot have physical control. If I tried to repair her she would be frightened or tried to run away. With Fefnir he is, I cannot get any surgery done," said Priestess.

"Well how many surgery you need to do on Athena?" asked Axl. Priestess sighed as she then looked at her anatomy diagram as well what parts are damage then did a diagnostic on her.

"What? She is recuperating? She may make it physically but mentally I doubt it," said Priestess.

"Wait you mean you do not have to anything and Athena's auto repair, repaired herself," said Axl.

"Apparently she has an advance auto repair. We may be lucky and have her back in few," said Priestess.

"That is good news. I can tell him myself," said Axl. Fefnir walked in pissed. Axl kind of left as he did not want to be killed. Fefnir walked pass Zero who is not phase by him as well as Phantom. Rider tried to keep her cool as she saw Fefnir. Strider ignored him hopefully hide in the darkness.

"Athena is doing well she will be out within a few days maybe tomorrow. Her Auto repair is fixing the damage parts that the chips had done to her," said Priestess, "Thankfully she had an advance auto repair so I do not have to do what I said to you." Fefnir had his face calmed as he looked at Athena in the capsule.

"So she is going to make it then," said Fefnir. Priestess sighed as she looked at the fire reploid.

"She is and she will be needing you more than ever. She may be ok physically but she need that emotional attention from you. I have a feeling she is going through hell in her mind and it is best you are around when that happens," said Priestess.

"I am prepared for that. I still want to get that person whoever had done this to her," said Fefnir.

"That is not necessary. Even if you get him what are you going to do after that, I tell you this now sure you may go after the person but that does not mean that you will be satisfy," said Priestess.

"She is right you know. It is not good at this time. She will need more of your time than ever. She has been there for you thick and thin. Please be there in her worst time," said Rider. Fefnir walked up to the capsule and put his hand on the glass.

"I wanted her to be up so I can help her. I feel like I cannot do anything at all right now," said Fefnir as he started to be in tears. Athena opened her eyes slowly only to see Fefnir crying. She moved her hand where he place his on the glass.

"I know how it is to see someone ill. Do not worry if she needs bed rest I take her to your quarters if you want me to," said Priestess.

"No call me and I will take her myself," said Fefnir. Fefnir opened his eyes as he saw Athena's hand touching the glass where his hand is.

"Fefnir… I love… you," said Athena as she went back to sleep. Fefnir felt her warmth and tried to held his hand to his chest. Fefnir walked out as they saw him still looking sad.

"Wow that is one committed guy right there," said Axl. Rider could agreed but she waited for Axl to recognized her.

"Speaking of which I need some time with someone," said Strider as she left with Phantom. X looked at where Strider went.

"I guess she wanted to be alone then," said Axl. Zero was about to knock Axl out until Priestess sighed.

"I do not know if the other Dark Goddess is going to be complicated or simple like Athena. For I know that there is two Dark Goddess that needed to be cure and as their condition is, they can be in a worse condition," said Priestess.

"Well Miss Iris will be a problem. Since she had been in the darkness twice in her life now this would be her third. She needs someone to cure her from that," said Rider, "But do not worry about Miss Alia. I think she would be fine considering she is a tough cookie and her Dark Goddess power can make her weakness exposed." X heard this and looked at Rider.

"Alia??" asked X as he wanted to grabbed the female in pink and black clothing. Rider saw Zero in shocked.

"Yes Alia. Someone found a data disk containing the Dark Goddess Identity. It was an accident when someone put it on full view and audio so the entire Rhea Space Colony could hear it. Only few actually paid attention to it," said Priestess. X fell down to his knees and held his chest. He then looked at Athena who is asleep in the capsule.

"Find a way to bring her back to her old self," said X. Rider looked at X and kneeled down to him.

"Do not worry she will bring your wife back. Give her some time. We also need to know where we can actually find them. Right now there are only two left," said Rider.

"Well if anyone want to ease their minds we have two distress signal coming from Ganymede Moon," said Coretha, "From the looks of things they need medical support as well field support since mavericks taken over the entire moon."

"Send me in," said Zero. X stood still as Axl looked at Zero with a smile like he want to go.

"I am going too," said Axl. X still did not want to go. Coretha smiled at the two volunteers as she gave them the coordinates. Axl and Zero left as it leaves Rider alone with Priestess. Coretha left as well.

"I cannot believe it. He does not recognize me. Oooo I will get him for that," said Rider. Priestess looked at Rider.

"Can you refrain who are you talking about?" asked Priestess. Rider gave a glare look at Priestess.

"Axl. My husband. Either he completely forgotten about me or he is ignoring me on purpose," said Rider.

"By the look of things he may not remember you at all," said Priestess. Rider looked at Priestess.

"Oh I remember him. That is the only reason why I managed to keep myself alive on Pandora Space Colony," said Rider. Priestess sighed.

"Alia…" said X as he is in tears. Rider and Priestess looked at X as he was not even in the mood to help his friends out.

"X why don't you go back to your room. We will find a plan to get Alia back ok," said Rider as she leads him.

"I will be checking on my three patients," said Priestess as she then looked at a diary she had kept. She wrote several things as she also put her mysteries of the pass codes that the humans/reploids used to transformed themselves as if they have a biometal.

"Priestess Log I have still find out how the six reploids become weaker while other people grew stronger with their pass codes. There is more than what I know, I do hope that someone will help me with this research out. However, my patient Dr. Athena Halsberg is being in this condition for a while. All I can do is calmed her husband down and hopefully she get the support she needed. Though this is a weird sight to see a group of people coming together in a single cause. Commander Freya stood on this ship and now taken command. Malady took command on Orbit again. The guardian commanders stayed within our ship and have theirs helping us to find Commander Leila. With all these things going we are lucky to even have the medical supplies. Though I do want another staff member here," said Priestess as she put her log book away and continue her work.


	26. Chapter 25

.**Chapter 25: The Moon Mission**

A girl in a blonde hair and pink clothing walked around in an area where she heard a distress call.

"Miss Ceil we have to be careful we do not know what traps lies with us," said a reploid in green.

"I know but we have to find out what that signal is," said Ceil then several people got closed off and Ceil looked at the group as she is cornered and trapped.

"MISS CEIL," shouted one group one way as well as the other way. Soon Ceil looked around as she tried to find a way to escape.

"AHHH!" shouted one group as Ceil saw bunch of blood on the floor. Ceil gulped at the other side screams as another set of blood on the floor. Ceil looked up and saw a compressor of some sort.

"Miss Ceil look out," said the green reploid as Ceil blacked out leaving a distress call. Later… The green reploid woke up and was covered in blood. Ceil was too. The reploid scanned the area and the stench of human blood and reploid blood was mixing causing a strong stench.

"This place… it is an underground drainage system for the blood. I take it this was a slaughter house of some sort," said the reploid as it was getting sick to the stomach. Ceil woke up and looked around seeing blood everywhere.

"Tetra… Are you around," said Ceil. The reploid finally show itself as it has hazel eyes and white hair now dyed in blood red.

"I am here miss Ceil. We survived the compressor thanks to the trapped door you found. The others weren't so lucky," said Tetra as the reploid still have blood stains on the clothing and hair.

"I think we can get-" said Ceil as she tried to get up but fell back down. Tetra went to Ceil.

"Miss Ceil do not move your leg is broken. If you move you will be in pain," said Tetra.

"I will be fine. Let us wait. I think the distress call we sent out will come," said Ceil. Tetra nodded and waited. Meanwhile… Zero and Axl got to the location along with Terra, Lotus, Cassandra, Darkona, Sardine, and Thor.

"It is a distress call you six did not have to follow Zero and myself," said Axl. Sardine smiled.

"There is four distress call. If I am not mistaken now there is eight. We can go the four distress call and find out who sent them," said Sardine, "Plus the one you both probably want to start is the west end. The rest will go either north south or east."

"To bad for you I am heading east," said Cassandra as she takes off. Lotus sighed as she followed her.

"Ok then north or south," said Sardine. Zero and Axl got the message as they were checking their supplies.

"Sorry Sardine but you get south. While Darkona and I got north," said Thor as he left along with Darkona.

"We got you already," said Axl as Zero left Axl behind his dust. Axl started to speed up to catch Zero.

"Ok I get south with the scythe lady," said Sardine. Terra smiled as she had her scythe ready.

"Hey Zero wait up," said Axl as he chased Zero as the two started to be out of sight.

"So what is that about me being called a 'Scythe Lady'. I have a name you know. It is Terra," said Terra. Sardine gulped as she smiled wide.

"I am sorry. I do not know your name," said Sardine. Terra smiled even more as she looked at Sardine.

"I will give you a few seconds head start on the fun before I get there. Once I am there, the fun is over for you and I will hog the spoils. This includes leaving you behind the dust," said Terra. Sardine takes off and tried to go through the traps with his gun blade. Few minutes later Terra and Sardine finally got to a point where the people were trapped.

"Thank you. We would have died. This plantation was once a slaughter house. From it being active something bad happened here and we tried to find out. There may be others who tried to find some clues," said a human with a reploid child looking at Sardine and Terra.

"Are you two are the owners at this slaughter house," said Terra. The human shook her head.

"No it belong to the government to slaughter pigs and other cattle. We lost the cattle a long time ago as well as other meat products. Though this plant was offline when majority of us become vegetarian. Though I live near by and report this to the Ganymede Officials but no one came," said the female.

"Well then we transport you and the child to Guardian Base here as well the others. If there is more we would have known," said Sardine as he teleported the group of survivors into the Guardian Base. The two went to the center as they found three doors and the forth they came out.

"What we do now?" asked Terra. Sardine sighed as he looked at Terra hoping she does not kill him.

"We wait. One of these belongs to the room we need to go. I have a feeling that the other two rooms is where we are going to meet the others," said Sardine. Terra sighed as she sat down fidgeting with her scythe. Meanwhile…Thor and Darkona managed to deal with the mechanaloids and destroyed them with flawless efforts until they reached up to the hostages/survivors.

"Thank you both we would be stuck there forever," said a group of green uniform people.

"Did Sardine sent you guys down here?" asked Thor. The group looked at each other and a reploid spoke.

"Who are you talking about? We are Legion Guards. Master Mikhail sent us down here to check it out," said one of the Guards.

"I see. Well you can tell Master Mikhail that the Guardians picked up the signal and taking over the mission as we speak," said Thor.

"Ok got that sent," said another guard. The guards teleported one by one until one left.

"Our group is falling back we leave this up to your group. Guardians," said the guard as he teleported out. The two walked in and saw Terra and Sardine.

"Well now we know north of us will not do," said Sardine as he now looked East and West.

"Great we meet here," said Thor. Darkona sighed as she sat down next to Terra as she meditates.

"We wait. Someone bound to show us the way," said Darkona. The other two sighed as again they waited. Meanwhile… Cassandra and Lotus were firing and destroying Mechanaloids from left to right. The two had reached to a place where they saw blue uniform people. Cassandra grunted.

"Commander Cassandra? You heard our distress call," said one of the soldiers. Cassandra sighed.

"Of course I heard your distress call. Did Sky ever told you to stay at the main base?" asked Cassandra in a harsh tone.

"We did but we want to find out who sent out a distress call. We found two and we too got trapped and send one of our own," said several members.

"Ok I do not want to hear it. I want all of you to the Guardian Base. ON THE DOUBLE!!" said Cassandra as the group looked at her scared and left. Cassandra came out and saw Sardine, Thor, Terra, and Darkona.

"One word out of you Thor and you will eat gravitational force," said Cassandra as Thor looked at her face as he knows she is pissed.

"Well the only place left is west. We might find out where it leads," said Sardine. Cassandra looked at Sardine.

"Hell wait a minute. You have to give me some time to recuperated. I am still human though," said Cassandra. Sardine sighed.

"Ok we wait for you then," said Sardine. Meanwhile… Axl and Zero had few mechanaloids and a room that is quiet. Too quiet.

"I do not like the looks of this Zero. It is too quiet even for mechanaloids and mavericks," said Axl. Zero knows that this can be trouble. Axl stand on something as he looked at the red goo. Zero noticed it and took a whiff at it.

"Blood?" said Zero as Axl started to see the reploid bodies smashed and humans body crushed.

"I think that is not a good sign," said Axl as he pointed to the dead bodies as he was about to be sick. Zero saw them as he shrugs it off.

"Stay Alert," said Zero. Axl nodded as they saw something red as the ceilings started to collapsed.

"Shoot," said Axl as he speed dash. Zero followed and both went speed dashing and wall kick fast and made it out another room. Sardine and the others saw Zero make a landing and Axl on top of Zero.

"Great now what is your plan captain obvious," said Terra as she was waiting for their move.

"Axl get off of me or you will eat my Z-saber," said Zero as Axl got off of Zero. Zero then stood up. Sardine looked and still saw the distress signal.

"This is a problem the signal is still back there," said Sardine. Axl looked at Sardine evilly.

"I like you to see if you can managed to get out of the moving ceiling and still be alive," said Axl.

"You meant the compacter. Yes I am aware of that. Though there is an opening on the compactor that leads to the blood drainage area of the slaughter house," said Sardine.

"Why do they smashed anything," said Axl, "It reminds me of the scrap yard." Sardine sighed.

"The people here does not have a proper preservatives for their meat. Heck anywhere in space is like that. We either become vegetarians or we grow our cattle and slaughter them. Here the slaughter house supplied out on the colonies as well as Ganymede Moon. This place is still active but we do not know which area that leads there," said Sardine.

"Well there must be a way," said Thor. Sardine pulled out his gun blade and fired a charge plasma shot. It moved slowly and then a sensor picked it up as it reacts to the compactors.

"Well that will make our work cut out then," said Terra, "Not even my shadow abilities can go through those all in one piece." Sardine looked at the top and smiled as he saw something that someone can walked through."

"There is a wire above us. Now I do believe that someone can take their time on the wire as the sentry bots will not sensed anyone up there," said Sardine. Zero and Axl looked at the rope.

"Sorry but Zero and I are not built to walk in those lines like that. If lucky we do not fall," said Axl. The other sighed as they were also not equipped to walk in those lines.

"Hey Aile can help us out if she is ok if not Alouette. Both of them were acrobats of the circus so they can help us," said Thor. Cassandra looked at Thor ready to shoot.

"My point exactly. They know about how to walked in those using dangerous equipment but those two are the only chance we have," said Sardine. Aile smiled as she got out of the southern door.

"You went to a party without me? Well at least it wasn't a model W then," said Aile as she got in.

"Aile how did you get in here," said Sardine. Aile pointed to the human and reploid child.

"The human was worried so she got me here now then lets me work my magic here," said Aile as the group now waiting for her to get across the ropes.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Ceil **

Aile looked at the ropes as she looked what is ahead of her as she looked at Sardine.

"You owe me big. Skipping some sentry bots is a cinch for me," said Aile as she looked at Sardine.

"Not when they automatically make the compressors to come down on you," said Sardine. Aile winced as she heard that.

"Then you owe me big time," said Aile as she got up to the rope and smiled. She then make it across destroyed few sentry bots along the way. One sentry bot tried to find her but she stood still as it did not detect her. She then destroyed it and made it to the center where there was no dead body around.

"Hmm… What do we have here," thought Aile. As soon she found an opening. The sentry bot caught her. By the time they two ways closed and she walked in to the hole. The compressor came down and smashed the door. Aile fell inside and found the dark room with few light.

"Who goes there?" asked Tetra. Ceil couldn't move as she tried not to make a sound.

"I am Aile Warren from the Guardians. We picked up a distress call around this location," said Aile.

"Please to meet you Aile. I am Ceil," said Ceil as she tried to stand up. Tetra got her as she tried to help Ceil.

"Hey you should not be walking in a broken leg. I do not like the fact the underground jammed the signals so I cannot report back but I am going to open the broken hatch hoping that my squad can come," said Aile.

"Please do so," said Ceil. Aile got out and found the sentry that caught her and shot that one and the other one that could catch her. She got out as there were more Sentry Bots. Aile throw up her yo-yo as it cling on to the wall as she got up to the wire. Then she use her Yo-yo to get Ceil as if it was a swing of some sort.

"Here stay on my back. I am going to take you to my squad," said Aile as she again went on the wire pass the sentry who now looked up once in a while. Aile froze as it did not picked up motion. It carried on as Aile got to the other side. Zero looked at Aile in surprised carrying someone in her back.

"Thank god for cybernetics. I can perform stuff that normally would not be performed," said Aile.

"Though didn't you got your cybernetics late?" asked Sardine. Aile looked at Sardine with a glare.

"Who asked you. And besides it still works as if I had it for a long time," said Aile. Ceil stood there confused as she looked at Sardine.

"Aile is there anyone else in there?" asked Darkona. Aile hopped down with Ceil. Ceil now stood there staring at a red reploid she recognized.

"Hey can someone get her she has a broken foot," said Aile. Zero did not hesitate and got Ceil in his arms.

"Zero," said Ceil. Zero looked at the blonde hair blue eye girl he recognized and smiled at her.

"Yes Ceil it is me," said Zero. Aile then hopped back on the line and started again walking towards the middle line.

"I will be back. I go get that other reploid that is down there," said Aile as she left. Ceil was in tears as she held on to Zero.

"Now we need priestess down here. She probably can get her leg better," said Terra.

"Something is not right. The factory went on. There is those sentry bots and they controlled the compressor yet those things are not harmed. Not only that the wire is not harmed as well when the compressor came down. Also those sentry bots multiplied if one of them killed. Something is seriously up about that," said Thor.

"Not to mention that if you are speed dashing in the ground they tried to close quicker. Like someone knows about several ability that we had," said Axl. Darkona sighed as she stood up.

"Let see what the darkness says," said Darkona as she touch the ground as she saw the many shadows of the factory. Darkona looked left and right and found a key core and two people going there. Then found a Dark Goddess jamming her sensors. Darkona soon felt her head throbbing.

"I hate it when my mechanical eyes and sensors are being jammed," said Darkona. Terra looked at Darkona.

"Are you reploid or humanoid," said Terra. Sardine looked at Terra and smiled at that remark.

"She is humanoid. She only have mechanical is her left arm and her eyes. Several sensors are that make her unique. Though most people in Hades Space Colony either accustomed to the dark or have dark sensors," said Sardine.

"So another words she can go through the darkness like Phantom, Lotus, and that other Ninja lady as well," said Terra.

"Something like that," said Sardine. Ceil looked at Zero try not to cry but could not help it.

"I might as well take her back to Rhea Space Colony," said Zero as he was about to leave when a fire shot got in front of him.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. The target I was looking for," said Dark Goddess Aeris as she points her gun at Ceil.

"Hey you have some nerve trying to destroy that human," said Terra who was not happy.

"I have a bone to pick with her. However, with all of you here it will make things harder for me," said Dark Goddess Aeris. Ceil looked at Dark Goddess Aeris and remembered her warning that someone gave her.

"_Two of the Dark Goddess may remember something about you and they will want to get you for that. You may weaken one Dark Goddess just by your presence while the other one will do whatever to get you," said an old voice in the dark._

"_How I will know which one is which?" asked Ceil. The old man looked at the blonde hair girl._

"_You will know. The one who want to get you will do whatever it takes as the other one will avoid you at all cost," said the old man as the flashbacks ended._

"You are the Dark Goddess who sent that trap to get me?" asked Ceil. Dark Goddess Aeris smiled sinisterly.

"Correct I did so I can get you and have that bone to pick with you," said Dark Goddess Aeris.

"Well you are not going to get her Aeris. As long we are together we will protect her as much as we can," said Terra as she has her scythe out.

"You poor mishap then again you are the one who delivered our messages to the interlopers. You can be a good use to us," said Dark Aeris. Dark Aeris attacked the group as Sardine started to fire back blocking Zero and Ceil to stay away from the hit on Ceil.

"Get her out of here," said Sardine, "Take either the north or south path since she is blocking the south path." Zero gave Ceil to Sardine.

"You take care of her. I have some score to settle," said Zero. Sardine looked at the red reploid but did not argue.

"Cassandra I will need you to be my firepower today. We got to find the transerver so provide cover fire for me," said Sardine.

"Like hell I won't," said Cassandra. Thor made some type of electrical barrier for Cassandra.

"Just go with him," said Thor as he shoots electrical waves at the Dark Goddess Aeris. Cassandra make a face at Thor.

"You better hope that you will not get shot when you get back," said Cassandra as she provides the cover fire with her gravitational field gun. Once the field dissipated the two moved as well taking Ceil out of the way. Cassandra and Sardine moved out of the paths head towards a transerver. The two then set Ceil first by Sardine set her down on the transerver port and have her teleported first. Cassandra then saw the mavericks got there.

"Shit we got to clear them and get the heck out of here," said Sardine. Cassandra and Sardine cleared the room as the Mavericks were reduce down to zero.

"Ok I will get on next. If you want to go back with Zero handling the Dark Goddess then go ahead," said Sardine. Cassandra smiled as Sardine transport out. Then another set of Mavericks showed up and Cassandra smirked.

"Alright you piece of scrap metals. Time to die," said Cassandra as she shot her gravitational field and then charged out of the room. Meanwhile… Sardine ported in as well as Ceil to Rhea. Several soldiers grabbed Ceil by the arms.

"Hey her leg is broken. Send her to medical ward," said Sardine. The soldiers let go of Ceil.

"Yes Sir," said the soldiers as Sardine kneeled down to Ceil as he examined her if they left her a bruise.

"Are you ok besides your broken leg," said Sardine. Ceil looked at the brown hair reploid and looked down.

"My arms are fine. I will be fine. However, Zero. Is Zero is going to be ok out there?" asked Ceil as she is worried about Zero. Kira heard Ceils voice and came rushing in.

"Aunt Ceil," said Kira as she looked at Ceil. Ceil then looked at the purple hair reploid.

"Kira…" said Ceil as she tried to get up and winced in pain. Sardine tried to hold her stable.

"You still have that broken leg, miss," said Sardine. Kira then looked at Ceil worried.

"Aunt Ceil did you sent one of the distress call?" asked Kira. Ceil sighed as she looked at Kira.

"She was. Along with several Legion army, and Sky's men," said Sardine. Sky walked in and heard his name.

"Did somebody called me?" asked Sky. Sardine looked at Sky as he still have his speak.

"No but your men sent out a distress call. Cassandra is going to have a bone to pick with you," said Sardine.

"When she doesn't heck it is not my fault that I took over just within a year of my father's death. I am still learning about the rules and regularities as well as the position of the commander," said Sky, "If anything I am glad they tried to respond to the distress call. Though I am going to need a report off of them."

"Well better get that now," said Sardine. Sky smiled and looked at Sardine and the blonde hair girl.

"Well are you going to introduce me to the young lady," said Sky. Kira looked at Sky.

"This young lady is my aunt thank you very much. Her name is Ceil," said Kira. Sky smiled at Ceil.

"I am Sky. Commander of the Guardians here on Ganymede," said Sky. Ceil looked at Sky.

"Please to meet you," said Ceil with full of worried and frightened. Sky looked at Ceil and could not help but left the room.

"Aunt Ceil, Dad will be back. Do not worry about him going against the Dark Goddess. We will find out their weakness and try to get them back to normal," said Kira.

"I hope so. Dark Aeris wants me but I do not know the other one that I might help out," said Ceil.

"Mom. If dad cannot help mom then it will be you. We found out that mom is a dark goddess as well. Miss Athena was the first one we saved already," said Kira.

"Then I will be traveling with Zero to help out the other Dark Goddess," said Ceil. Kira looked at Ceil.

"If anyone can it will be you Aunt Ceil. Dad, Mom, and even I will be happy that we are all together as a family," said Kira as the two started their way to the medical ward.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Onward to Hera Space Colony**

Dark Goddess Aeris was attacking and being attacked as well. Soon the battle continues Dark Aeris saw something that the two who transformed were started to glow after they all were hit with a blast.

"Agh! I do have to go. Though I will get that human will be mine soon or later," said Dark Goddess Aeris as she left. Axl put his gun away as he tried to stand up.

"Man, what just happened. I think that Priestess will have to find that cure fast for Alia's sake as well as X," said Axl.

"Not just hers you stupid, all the dark goddess which includes Iris as well. We are thankful that Athena is being worked on and probably helped us out a bit," said Terra.

"Well then lets get going then," said Zero as Cassandra came huffing and puffing. The others looked at her.

"What do you do run a marathon?" asked Thor as Cassandra shot one energy blast at Thor who got hit.

"Very funny. Who smart ass thought it was funny to not kill all the mavericks on the north end," said Cassandra.

"Eh?!" said Thor as he knew she will shoot him first before going after Darkona. Darkona sighed.

"He and I were on the North End while Terra and Sardine were in the south," said Darkona. Cassandra then pulled more of the trigger as Thor tried to run away from the mad red head woman.

"Ah! I did not thought anyone will go my way," said Thor as he kept dodging the plasma shots that Cassandra uses.

"You better be thankful that Sardine does not ended up in the hospital as well the female with the broken leg," said Cassandra, "Though your ass is still mine." Cassandra still have her gun ready to fire at Thor as Darkona held her down.

"Leave him be. I will take full responsibility of that," said Darkona as Cassandra still hot headed.

"I will be going through the west end if it means my life will be saved," said Thor as the power went off as well everything else in the plant. It was pure darkness as bunch of light bulbs floating were flying free. Aile came out of a hole that was to the left corner of the room away from the door leading to the compressors.

"Hey guys long time no see," said Aile. Zero looked at the floating light and recognized them.

"Cyber elves?" asked Zero. One of the cyber elves float near Zero and smiled. Zero looked at that one particular.

"Totten?" asked Zero. Totten giggled as she floats near Zero and flies with a smile on her face.

"Yes Zero it is me. I still cannot believe you still recognized me after all these years. Though we cyber elves do last forever though," said Totten. Zero smiled.

"Hey Totten, can you light they way to a transerver?" asked Aile. Totten smiled at Aile.

"Sure thing follow me everybody," said Totten as the other cyber elves followed Totten and made it to the northern transporter.

"This one only works when everything is offline. We all can use it," said Totten. Tetra came out of the room next to it with bloody red hair that by the looks it was white color. Hazel eyes green clothing that is covered in blood. Her tan complex skin is also covered in blood. She had a red gem on her forehead indicating she is a reploid.

"Miss Ceil is she is ok?" asked Tetra huffing. Aile looked at the female reploid with the plasma rifle she has.

"Ceil is fine. We teleported her before was in immediate grave danger," said Aile with a smile. Tetra then collapsed.

"Whoa! She fainted. We might take her back to see what happened," said Terra. Aile looked at Tetra as she had her blood mixed with other blood.

"She must have been fighting I can tell from the fresh blood and her sparking. That is the reason why she is exhausted," said Aile. The others did teleported back as well bunch of cyber elves came around floating everywhere in Rhea. Sardine looked at the floating cyber elves.

"Sardine!!" said a few cyber elves. Sardine looked at them smiled at the floating elves.

"Nice to see you again," said Sardine. The cyber elves looked at the brown hair guy.

"Where is Alouette?" asked another cyber elf. They looked at Sardine as Sardine sighed.

"Commander Prairie/Alouette has passed away a long time ago. You know that once we reached 200 years we supposed to die. Well mom never had that even though dad has it and I have one but he kept living. Both dad and mom died from the same disease of the viroids. I forced myself to keep on living even beyond my time. Though do not worry we will be fine you will see," said Sardine. Zero looked at Sardine when he said that.

"What do you mean about that?" asked Zero to Sardine. Sardine looked at Zero and sighed.

"Long time ago. In the year 24XX reploids and humans were in peace in a way. Humans at that time had something called Cybernetics making them doubled their lifespan. However, reploids have a timer we had that will completely retire us. That sets off whenever it wants. However, with enough will power you can endure it to live longer. I am over 600 year old reploid which is still walking and still have not been shut down. However, my sister still got a long way in age. I supposed to be an old man but somehow I do not know how I managed to live this long. Some reploid that were before 24XX lived longer than 600 until they retired. Though I do not want to tell anyone my age because if they know they will try to find out why I am not shut down yet," said Sardine.

"I see. They will find you suspicious that you were around too long," said Zero, "Then what counts for me?"

"You were in hibernation or animated suspension. No one knows but it is like time itself stopped anybody thus un-aged them and the biological clocks did not went out. That was normal for any reploid or human for that matter. However, the side effect is amnesia. That is what most called hibernation sickness," said Sardine.

"I see so hibernation is like time stopped and your memory is getting lost within the hibernation," said Zero.

"In a way yes. However, I am not to sure about that. Though, I am sure that we all are going to be either in hibernation or death. The way I lived is a thing in the past. It should be thing in the past," said Sardine as he walked away. Zero looked at the reploid in front of him.

"Ceil is this now the future reploids are. I am going to talk to Priestess or someone else," thought Zero. Meanwhile… Priestess called Fefnir over as Athena started to awake. Rider did drained the capsule as she watches Athena asleep while Fefnir is coming over.

"She is going to be fine. Though I won't say for my no good husband who still forget that I still existed," said Rider. Coretha smiled as she looked at Rider.

"Hey it gives you the more reason to kill him," said Coretha. Rider smiled as they saw the girl trying to get up. Priestess set her back down.

"It will take a few minutes just relax," said Priestess as she touch Ceil's leg as she felt the warmth on her leg. Then she then tried to move and she can.

"I can walk now?" asked Ceil. Priestess smiled as she looked at Ceil. Ceil looked at Priestess.

"You can just do not sprint yet. It will take it to heal completely about good three days. Ceil nodded as Arwen came out of the room.

"We have a mission at Hera Space. I detected a Model W there so we need to get there fast," said Arwen.

"Model W. Is it still around?" asked Ceil. Arwen looked at the blonde hair girl in the medical ward.

"Yes unfortunately my ancestor did not destroyed it all. We found some still scattered here in space. We thought it would still scattered in Earth. Since it is up here now, we are in more serious trouble," said Arwen.

"Let me come too. I know how to deactivate a Model W. Hopefully, it will destroy it," said Ceil.

"I am coming too. I need to keep you safe because Mavericks will attract to new bodies motion that is not them," said Priestess.

"Ok then we are going then," said Arwen as the three ran off. Rider looked at Priestess.

"When Fefnir comes tell him that he can take his wife to their quarters and please do not piss the man off as he already is," said Priestess. Rider sighed.

"I know the guy too well. Heck if it wasn't for my husband giving him some porn, I think both Athena and I would not have been close friends," said Rider. Fefnir got in to the medical bay and saw Athena lying on the medical bed.

"Oh you must be Fefnir. Priestess told me that Athena is ready to be taken back to her quarters," said Rider.

"Thanks. If anyone wants to talk to me tell them they have to wait. I want to be the first eyes my wife ever see," said Fefnir as he picked up Athena and walked out with her in his arms.

"Athena… Soon we will be in each other's arms and relived our love together," said Fefnir as he moved a lock of hair moving in a flaw motion on her face. He then went to his quarters and locked the door as he set her down on the bed. Athena start coming about as she looked around in a panic then saw Fefnir in a sadden face. She then calmed down and sat up and touched Fefnir's face. Fefnir felt the warmth of Athena's hands. He clasp his hand toward hers.

"Why are you so sadden?" asked Athena. Fefnir could not help it and just hugged Athena.

"For a moment, I thought I would have lost you. I found out you are still here with me," said Fefnir. Athena used her other hand to touch Fefnir's face as she still gave him warmth.

"I will not leave you at all. Not even the slightest, I will be here with you always," said Athena as she leaned closer to Fefnir. Fefnir felt her moving closer to his as she got towards his lips and kissed him. Fefnir closed his eyes and returned the kiss back. Then Fefnir removed his hands away from her hers and wrapped around her body. Meanwhile… Priestess, Arwen, Jean, and Ceil all left to the area where is Hera space colony is at.

"If anything we may run into a dark goddess," said Arwen, "knowing our luck. Ceil looked at the group as she felt nervous but she knew she had to somehow helped out Iris. Zero heard them leaving and followed the group. Kira did the same thing. The two left and followed Ceil as well as Priestess and the other two humans who is willing to destroy something that Zero had a feeling who Model W is.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Iris Cure**

Everyone got to Hera Space colony. Priestess and the other two humans who had guns on them.

"Ok lets go and kill some mavericks," said Arwen as she takes off. Priestess followed the group as she tried not to get them hurt or killed. The two humans managed to take down several Mavericks as they make a path. Zero and Kira killed the rest making their destruction noticeable. Soon the three humans and a reploid got to a point where a Dark Goddess was there. Ceil looked at it and recognized the Dark Goddess.

"So you would come all this way to destroy the Model W here. Well I am going to make sure that all of you are going to be killed first," said Dark Goddess Iris. Ceil looked at Iris.

"Iris. Please do not kill anyone please," said Ceil. Iris did not heard her plea as she attacked the group. Priestess puts up a barrier as she is in a predicament that she knows someone will get killed or hurt. Zero came by and start slashing Iris canon that she was using. She hissed.

"You again. Well now I am going to make good of my promised and kill you once and for all," said Dark Iris. Kira came as well to the rescue.

"Mom please do not do this. This is Dad remember," said Kira as she hold down Iris. Iris burst with energy grabbed Kira and flung her across the room where she hit the wall making an imprint of her.

"Iris please you do not want to attack these people. You're fight is with me," said Zero hoping that he kept Ceil safe. Ceil again started to get worried.

"Why is Iris is not listening to me?" asked Ceil as she saw Iris starting to beaten down Zero.

"She does listen to you but whatever is controlling her is making it impossible for her to react," said Priestess.

"Please lower down your barrier," said Ceil. Priestess looked at Ceil thinking she might get hurt.

"I can't allow that. I do not want you to get killed or injured," said Priestess. Ceil looked at Priestess pleading.

"Please. Allow me to find a way to get her to stop. Please Priestess," said Ceil as they saw the last shot of color energy managed to ripped through the armor making Zero looked defenseless. Priestess knew one shot and it was over for Zero and Kira was no condition to help them. Priestess lowered her barrier as Ceil ran toward Zero. She got to position and spread her arms out in front of Zero. Zero looked at Ceil as she is now protecting him.

"Iris please. You do not want to do this. You promised me that if anything happens we would watch out for Zero. Please remember," said Ceil. Iris tried to pull the trigger but does remember that promise as she had that flashback.

"_You know I do not want to ruin the relationship that you and Zero have," said Ceil as she smiled at Iris._

"_I know how you must feel since I took Zero away," said Iris as she looked sad. Ceil then looked at Iris serious._

"_Look you fell in love with him first Iris. I may fell in love with him later but we both know that Zero can't chose both of us. So we have to do the best we can to make him happy regardless who he is with," said Ceil. Iris then smiled a tad then looked at Ceil._

"_Promise me this. Promise me that no matter what happens we both can watch over Zero. Whether it be you or me. We both had deep feelings for him and just for us being together sometimes confuses him. Though do promise me this that no matter what we will watch over him," said Iris._

"_I Promised," said Ceil as she and Iris did a pinky swore smiling as the flash back ended._

"I… I remember that promised," said Iris as she started to have tears as the scramble chip fell off of Iris. Iris then fell down to her knees with her gun lowered all the way to the ground. Zero looked at Ceil and looked at Iris with a dumbfounded look.

"We both knew that we can be friends for a long time and will make sure that we will not do anything harmful to anyone especially the man we love," said Ceil. Zero looked at the two as he did not know what to say. What can he say? Iris got up as well as Ceil. Iris came and hugged Zero.

"Zero I am sorry," said Iris softly to Zero. Zero could do is hugged Iris back. Priestess went to Kira and got her out of the wall.

"I think I need a nap," said Kira as she fell down the ground after being thrown into the wall. Jean and Arwen smiled as they left the group. Iris warped with Zero as she is in the location where Arwen and Jean is.

"Iris… What is going on?" asked Zero as she does not know herself. Priestess got to the two.

"Jean, Arwen stay here. Iris still cannot control her body once you both tried to leave this room," said Priestess, "She still have the control chip activated." Zero, Ceil, and Iris looked at Priestess as the two did not leave the room.

"How are we going to get rid of that chip?" asked Ceil to Priestess. Priestess sighed as she hate to admit it.

"By opening up Iris. That itself I have to shut her down for a while until I can get the chip out. It won't take me long but for now all I can think of is tranquilize Iris and that way she will be asleep while these people can destroy Model W," said Priestess.

"Do it then. Put me to sleep. If I cannot hurt anyone then I will like that better. Please do it," said Iris. Priestess got her tranquilizer and stuck it on Iris. Iris still on Zero's hands started to fall asleep.

"Stay with me… Zero," said Iris as she fell asleep. Kira got up finally as she looked as Iris asleep and her father in a serious pain and trouble.

"Kira can you follow those two to the Model W while I take Ceil, Iris, and Zero back to Rhea," said Priestess.

"Ok I will go," said Kira as the other two left with Kira following to the Model W. Arwen started to shoot as well as Jean. Kira managed to do few slashes then did a huge shockwave as it broke into millions of pieces. The three now felt relieved that one biometal will not rule them at all and head back to Rhea. Meanwhile… Priestess started to take Iris to the capsule and started to work on her getting out the chips. She got out the chips and managed to keep the Dark Goddess form Chip with her.

"This chip is not as dangerous. Like Athena. She can use it to revert to the Dark Goddess form. She can chose to use it or not. That is up to her. Luckily this chip is the only chip she does not have inside of her. She can install it and uninstall the chip whenever she wants," said Priestess.

"The other chip that you just pulled out as well?" asked Zero. Ceil started to fixed up Zero's armor as she also listening to Priestess.

"That other chip is the control chip. Someone can use a reploid and control their movements with that chip against their will," said Priestess.

"That is horrible. Who would do such a thing to Iris like that?" asked Ceil. Priestess sighed.

"The same person who done this to Alia and to Athena," said Priestess, "So far Athena is enough to move on her own and can be awaken now. She was the first Dark Goddess to be back to her normal self. I do not know about the others since I do not know the severity or how they handle the damage that the scramble chip has done."

"Scramble chip?" asked Ceil as she turned to Priestess as she showed the scramble chip. Ceil looked at it as it was the darkest chip she ever saw in her entire life.

"This is the scramble chip. Normally it stayed on Athena, Iris, and Alia. However, when they regained some type of memory that can triggered them not to attack like you with the promised to Iris and Fefnir promised to Athena something like those triggered something that makes them fight out their scramble chip and that chip is the first one to fell off," said Priestess.

"So Iris may be here for a long while," said Ceil. Priestess sighed as she herself do not know.

"That itself depends on Iris herself. We do know that her elf powers may help her to heal faster or not. Though I do think that she may come out of it faster than Athena ever had," said Priestess.

"I see I do what I can to help out," said Ceil. Zero also looked at Ceil and at Iris who is in the capsule.

"Priestess are you done I need a few words with Ceil," said Zero. Priestess sighed as she looked at Iris capsule.

"Very well then. Ceil can you keep on monitoring Iris when I am gone for a bit," said Priestess.

"I will," said Ceil as Priestess walked out and Zero is alone with Ceil. Zero looked at Ceil and then Iris.

"What is this promised about that both of you agreed on?" asked Zero. Ceil sighed as she looked at Iris.

"We both promised to look after you. Living or not. Whether it is one or the other. We make sure that we are still around even though we may not be around far too long," said Ceil.

"So you both mad a promised to looked out for me even though you both are the special people in my life," said Zero. Ceil turned around to Zero.

"I know it is hard to understand that two women loved you since day one when we met you. However, it is hard on both of us as it is for you. So we both make a promised that no matter which one we both will watched over you," said Ceil.

"Who is going to watch over both of you?" asked Zero. Ceil looked at Zero as it was a rhetorical question.

"Who has been watching over us since we met you," said Ceil. Zero then nodded as he know now.

"Zero. Iris and I both loved you but we do want you to have your happiness more importantly. However, we both have made that decision a long time ago and we both kept true to our word," said Ceil.

"So both of you cared for me as I cared for both of you," said Zero. Ceil smiled as she looked at Zero.

"We both know about the confusion of two lovers from your life now showed up in the same time can be nerve wrecking. That is why we both made something like that so if something happens to one the other know more," said Ceil, "It was that promised that saved us both. Also it was that promised that both Iris and I had never broken." Zero looked at Iris and then at Ceil.

"Then we both can take care of Iris and Kira when they are better. Like that we all can patch things up what we all were missing," said Zero as Ceil kept her monitoring at Iris.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Rider and Axl**

Alouette and Commander Freya along with the other commanders of the Guardian Base of other colonies were growing weary with the presence of the Commander Leila of the Orbit Space colony and Rhea Space colony still have not been found. Sardine was more worried than anyone else.

"Sis where are you?" thought Sardine as he kept looking in one star chart to another. Still no avail finding the female commander. Then Arwen picked up a distress call and looked at the commanders.

"Ok do we send someone to that location or we are going to look at the star chart all day," said Arwen.

"Which location is it?" asked Sardine. Arwen smiled as she looked at the location of the map.

"It is some place called Hades Space Colony," said Arwen. Sardine looked at Darkona.

"Darkona does your men already left to the distress call," said Sardine. Darkona sighed.

"Most of them would wait for my orders. They are not going to do like what Sky's men does. They informed me first if anything," said Darkona.

"Well I am picking distress call on Hades Space Colony," said Arwen. Darkona then called her base at Hades as no one answer. She found this odd that someone may break an entry to her base back at her home.

"Send the transerver to mark 2.85. I am heading over there to my base," said Darkona. Arwen looked at Darkona.

"Can we come too?" asked Arwen. Darkona looked at Arwen and Jean. She knew those two cannot have their eyes accustomed to the dark right away.

"No not really if anyone goes they have to be accustomed to the dark," said Darkona.

"Then there is no reason why I cannot go along with my parents," said Lotus as she appears.

"Ok that makes three people who can go," said Darkona. Rider smiled as she brought some papers in.

"Well a dark place I can go. Since I only can see in the dark will be alright for me," said Rider. Axl heard and want to go. Lotus was about to warn Axl but he left to the space colony anyways.

"One of these days he will get himself killed," said Rider, "Then again if it isn't me killing him."

"Well lets go and get him then," said Strider as she warped into the colony. Phantom was next after Strider. Rider then went after the two. Lotus and Darkona were the last two to get to the planet. Phantom started to accustomed his eyes to the dark right away. Strider and Lotus did the same. Axl squinted his eyes as everything was so dark and he cannot see.

"It is too dark in here. Where is all the lights?" asked Axl. Darkona sighed as she answered Axl.

"This space colony relies on the darkness to hide away from tyrants and other people who wanted to attack us. The people who lived here are accustomed to the dark or have dark sensors built right in. Those who are accustomed to the dark cannot leave because the light blinds them and majority who do leave have to wear special sunglasses every time they leave the colony," said Darkona.

"Great so the rest of you can see the dark," said Axl to Phantom who actually was Strider.

"We ninjas have to accustomed to the dark to assassinate our enemies," said Strider. Axl then face faulted.

"Well then it is time for me to take off my visor," said Rider as she did. She can see well in the dark as Darkona, Strider, Phantom, and Lotus can see her eyes true color of blue as it illuminates the room. Axl looked at Rider as he smiled.

"Hey you provide light. Nice going now I have to stay near you at this place," said Axl.

"My eyes illuminate because I can see in the darkness within good 18 miles of darkness. Anything with light it damaged my eyes and my eyes cannot fixate at light. That is why most people are scared of me," said Rider.

"Though you are not scary but cool. I should let you guide me as I go hunt down mavericks," said Axl. Rider felt offended and chained him up with shadow chains.

"How about I dragged you where ever I go and let you stay put when I go handle the problem at hand," said Rider.

"I do not know if there is any mavericks can handle the darkness that this place has but if there is I will know that they can find the only illuminate place here," said Darkona.

"Which is?" asked Rider. Darkona looked at Rider and the others as she did not want to say it.

"The core of this space colony. The core has the most light and it is the most vulnerable part. Most people who goes there are my men and several outsiders who had guides that are from here," said Darkona.

"Then lets go to the core," said Axl as he hopped over Rider as he fell on top of her. Rider then de-spell her chains and hit Axl.

"Get off of me," said Rider, "Man you are more trouble here than you are in Rhea." Axl looked at Rider feeling offended as the group split up.

"Hey I did not asked you to come with me," said Axl. Rider looked at Axl as he left on his own.

"I should leave you here to the mavericks then. Or to whatever is around living here. May be some mechanaloids are here liking clumsy reploids like yourself," said Rider. Axl then got up and followed Rider.

"Ok, ok. I will keep following you," said Axl as he did followed Rider. Rider kept moving as she found several mavericks as Axl started to shoot at them. Rider looked at Axl.

"Well so much for Mavericks cannot see in the dark I guess," said Axl. Rider gave a glare but then sighed in defeat.

"I guess not. Lets keep on moving," said Rider as Axl and Rider moved and got to the room where she thought the light might be.

"Ok I cannot see anything passed this room," said Rider as they heard a door slammed and Rider turned around and saw the room becoming a trapped door for Axl and Rider.

"Hey let me out," said Axl as he fell on top of Rider. Rider fell down as she checked the room as it is a cell of some sort.

"We are locked in. We are in a cell," said Rider. Axl looked at Rider glowing eyes.

"Man that stinks," said Axl. Rider sighed and sat down. Axl looked at Rider with her glowing eyes. Rider kept her eyes on Axl as she sighed.

"Something is wrong?" asked Axl. Rider find that question rhetorical. She looked at Axl and try not to show that she is depressed.

"No nothing much just thinking that is all," lied Rider as she did not want to tell Axl the truth.

"Oh I see. I am just wanting to know because you sounded depressed from that sigh you did," said Axl. Rider smiled a tad as she knew Axl was not too dumb when it comes to other people's expression.

"I was just thinking about my past. How I was happy with my husband. If he was around I wondered if he ever remembered me," said Rider.

"You were married?" asked Axl as he could not believed she was taken. Rider sighed again.

"Yeah I was married. I do think he is dead because well after 200 years reploids retired around that time frame," said Rider.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Axl. Rider looked at Axl as he does not know about it.

"Well it has been what 600 years that reploids were like that. Reploids had a ticker that just make them automatically shut down after 200 years of age. However, being in a hibernation state somehow stopped the ticker from going off," said Rider.

"I see you were in hibernation and your husband wasn't," said Axl as he feel sorry for Rider.

"Not really, you idiot you are my husband," thought Rider angrily on her mind. Rider sat down folding her legs as she still had a sad look on her face.

"I wish I can help you out," said Axl as he looked at Rider as she hide her face within her legs.

"Never mind he just forgot about me. I probably have to tell him when I get back to Rhea somehow," thought Rider as she started to cry as she closed her eyes.

"Hey do not leave me here in the dark," said Axl as he tried to walk over to Rider but fell on top of her again. Axl looked at Rider more close up as he started to remember something about Rider as he has his flashbacks.

"_Man this is way better than porn I tell you for sure," said Axl happily as Rider and Axl had a smile on their face in a cave._

"_See. Love can bring the best out of us," said Rider. Axl looked at Rider and smiled._

"_Yeah it did. I assure you that of all days I should remember is the day we wed and this day," said Axl as his flashbacks ended._

"Uh… I…. uh…" said Axl as he started to blush madly at Rider. Rider still have tears on her face wondered why now Axl is blushing.

"I know you probably going to kill me now more than ever but now I think I know your husband," said Axl as he tries not to die.

"Oh now he finds out that he is my husband," thought Rider. Axl then got up and sat next to her.

"By the look of your eyes I can tell who he may be. Though I would be dead anyways," said Axl.

"Why do you think that?" asked Rider as she now wiped her tears out of her face as she looked at Axl.

"Because you some way look a lot like my wife. I think she would kill me if I am around another woman," said Axl.

"IDIOT I AM YOUR WIFE, RIDER!!" shouted Rider in her head as the last word came out of her mouth.

"Huh? Did you just say her name," said Axl as he looked at Rider in surprised. Rider realized she did say her name.

"Rider is actually my name. I am Rider Star," said Rider. Axl looked at Rider now knew he is going to die.

"Eh! I think I am going to die. Nice work Axl she was right in front of you and you totally forgot until now," thought Axl. Rider now has more tears coming down of her face and Axl looked at Rider surprisingly he is still alive.

"Hey it is ok. I am not that forgetful," said Axl. Rider still have her tears still coming down as Axl sat in front of Rider.

"Rider, it is ok I am still here and we are together," said Axl. Rider hugged Axl but still was in tears as she was on top of him. Axl only had a tad smile but kept holding her.

"Rider, I am sorry that I am always forgetful," said Axl now he is in tears. Rider still hugged him still.

"It is not your fault entirely. We both have been in hibernation so we may forget things very easily. Though I am glad that I am not wiped out of your memories entirely," said Rider. Axl heard that and held Rider even more.

"I could not forget you that much. You do more wonders to my life than anyone else did," said Axl. Rider heard that and clenched to Axl even more.

"Promised you will never leave me or forget me," said Rider. Axl felt the tighter squeeze that Rider is giving.

"That promise I will keep. There is no way I will forget you," said Axl as the two stayed in the cell that they were trapped.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Commander Leila**

Magician had not heard from the group and Guardians cannot make contact with them. Magician sighed as she still have her night vision goggles and went to the colony. She found someone running and being frightened like she is running in a horror movie. Magician looked at the person more as she knows that night vision is not good on coloring but it was good enough to see who ran passed her. Magician followed the woman in pursuit until she knocked into another person.

"Whoa hey you are an outsider. Let me help you," said the reploid as the woman screamed and hit the guy taking off running. Magician followed the panicking woman as she was still running.

"Hey miss wait up," said Magician as the woman kept on running. Magician cannot tell if the woman is human or reploid but she did not care. Then there were more traps was set for the two until the night vision goggles were going blur white. Magician took it off and both the woman in full view is trapped. The woman turned to Magician as Magician recognized the female.

"Commander Leila?" asked Magician. The frightened commander take two steps back as she was scared.

"Stay back," said Commander Leila. Magician sighed as she looked at the frightened commander.

"Commander Leila do not be afraid we are not going to hurt you. Come back to Rhea," said Magician.

"It is under attack. I left because it was under attack," said Commander Leila. Magician sighed and then looked at Commander Leila serious.

"X and the others had come back and save us all. A group of people who are called the guardians have saved us especially Aile and Alouette. It was Alouette who was trying to track you down to get you back here to Rhea," said Magician. Commander Leila looked at Magician.

"You must be lying. You are definitely lying," said Commander Leila as her paranoid started to set in.

"How can I be lying?" asked Magician as she does not understand Commander Leila.

"Because Dark Goddess Aeris told me that Rhea has been under the Goddess Control. She is the one who told me that the other two goddess are there but in serious damage," said Commander Leila.

"You know very well that Athena and Iris are back to normal and the chips that are on them is gone," said Priestess as she appeared behind Magician. Commander Leila looked at Priestess as well as Magician.

"How did you get here so quickly?" asked Magician. Priestess sighed as she looked at Commander Leila.

"That data disk you had was talking about the Dark goddess and their identity," said Priestess, "The reploid back at Orbit Malady was telling us that you know about the pass codes that awaken Model W. However, that is not the case. It was to awaken the other Chosen Ones who are the next generation to change the world or this universe. Those are the same descendants that the previous Chosen Ones were." Commander Leila looked at Priestess in shocked.

"Revive the chosen ones…. I have the power to revive the chosen ones… Mom is that the power that is so dangerous that several misinterpret as awakening of Model W," said Commander Leila as she then fell down to her knees.

"Those codes is the very same codes that the six chosen ones use to awaken the biometal power and the power that is inside them," said Priestess. Commander Leila then looked down.

"So I did know some type of power but then if I or Alouette could not really wake up Model W but wake up the other Megamen," said Commander Leila.

"That is true though. However, waking up model W will take three people to do that. Unfortunately, one is around here. The other one is me and the final one-" said Magician.

"Is me," said a voice as Priestess, Magician, and Commander Leila turned to see a reploid look similar to Zero but his armor looked different.

"Who are you?" asked Priestess. The reploid moved closer to Priestess which now Priestess felt something like a dark aura on him.

"I am Omega. The end of the world for you. However, I am not going to be killing anyone yet unless I am away from any model W," said Omega.

"I see. Well then please to meet you Omega. I am Magician," said Magician. Omega looked at Magician in a odd look at her.

"I heard your name before. Friend or Foe," said Omega. Magician knew saying the wrong one will cause her death.

"Friend," said Magician. Omega then smirked at Magician. Omega then turned to Commander Leila.

"I told you I can get you out of that mess and brought you here where it is not so dangerous," said Omega to Commander Leila. Commander Leila looked at Omega as she still afraid of him.

"Commander Leila lets go back to the colony. You can explain to Alouette and Aile who have been helping with your search," said Magician. Commander Leila still did not trust Magician as Priestess say something.

"Commander Freya was worried as well. She even helped with the search for you inside of Rhea as we speak," said Priestess, "As well several other people like Sardine."

"Sardine… Brother tried to find me?" said Commander Leila as she looked down, "Brother… I am coming for you."

"So that means we are going to a transerver," said Magician. Commander Leila stood up and shake off all her fears.

"I am ready to go with you guys then," said Commander Leila. Magician walked out of the room with her night vision goggles.

"Follow me. This place is always dark and I saw a transerver not far from here," said Magician. Lotus came by behind Omega.

"It seems that they send you here," said Lotus to Magician. Magician looked straight as she knew the ninja tricks.

"I was trying to contact you and the rest who sent down here, however, all of your signals were jamming," said Magician.

"I tried to reach my father and mother which it was in vain," said Lotus. Magician sighed.

"Lets hope that we can reach them before we leave," said Magician as Strider and Phantom appear behind Lotus.

"I too find that odd the communications were down. However, I still found all of you here," said Phantom.

"I take it you and Strider came few seconds after Lotus," said Magician. Strider looked at Magician.

"Hai," said Strider. Omega turned around to see three ninjas near him. Lotus looked around and then Darkona appeared.

"My men are fine now. They are fixing the jamming signals now," said Darkona. Magician smiled.

"It was kind of late for that. I was sent down here because of the trouble. I have a time limit to come back though," said Magician.

"Rhea to Darkona come in," said a communicator. Darkona picked it up and smiled wide.

"Darkona to Rhea I hear you loud and clear," said Darkona. Sardine had a happy voice in a way.

"Magician to Rhea. I have picked up Commander Leila. Also someone else that was helping her out," said Magician.

"Commander Leila is with you that is great. Where is your location?" asked Sardine as he was more worried.

"I am heading to the transerver now. We should be arriving shortly," said Magician.

"Ok then I will wait all of you there," said Sardine as he cut the link. Magician looked at Commander Leila and the others.

"Ok then we should be get going," said Magician as they heard a thud and Axl felt his eyes hurt.

"Ack my eyes I barely got used to the dark and now the light hurts them," said Axl. Rider kept her eyes shut as she tried not to damage her eyes. Lotus helped Axl up as his eyes now accustomed to the light again.

"Thanks I was wondering when we will be out of that room," said Axl. Strider helped Rider as she put her visor on.

"There much better," said Rider as she saw Omega standing behind ready to kill them both.

"Hmph! Well don't you look high and mighty today Omega," said Rider as she looked at him.

"I would be careful what you say around me if you do not want to get hurt," said Omega as Magician smirked at him.

"Still want to fight me after all these years. Well I am sorry to say but that has to wait. I am not in the mood to fight you nor your ego right now," said Rider.

"You better watch it or your precious Model W will be taken away from Pandora Space Colony," whispered Omega to Rider. Rider smirked as she knew that there is no way they cannot take it when it is in pieces of dust.

"You haven't been out much. So you haven't known that two of the dark goddess are now free and go with their own will now and not the will of Master Thomas," whispered Rider back to Omega. Omega had his eyes wide open as he heard that. It could mean trouble for him.

"I may fight you some other time. Until then I have some errand to do," said Omega as he left. The group looked where he was standing as Rider smirked at where Omega was at.

"Foolish reploid. It will not do you any good. Soon all the model W's will be destroyed," thought Rider. Strider got up to Rider and whispered something to her ear. Rider then whispered something back as the two exchange glances as they knew something is not right. Commander Leila and the others walked through the darkness again and reached the transerver. The transerver lead them back to Rhea. Commander Leila looked around as everyone within the space colony welcomed Commander Leila and cheered for her. Commander Leila could not believe what she saw.

"Sky? Cassandra? Thor?" asked Commander Leila. Sky smiled wide as he still have his spear behind him.

"Good to see you again Leila," said Sky. Thor looked at Leila and smiled as big he can get it.

"It is nice that you are safe," said Thor. Cassandra smiled with her gun strapped behind her back.

"Hey Leila. See you are still alive and well. You are a strong person," said Cassandra as she gave a thumbs up. Leila turned around and saw Darkona still in the background. Sky went up to Darkona.

"Hey you should be thankful that your men and Magician had found her there in Hades," said Sky.

"My men were attacked. There were mavericks everywhere. We managed to get rid of them but that is odd. Commander Leila was running and tripped my men as she tried to run from her life. Something about the whole entire operation was more of a trap to lure us there," said Darkona.

"Wait so going there was a diversion where do the real danger is?" asked sky as he looked and did not find Arwen, Aile, Jean, and Alouette anywhere. Priestess notice this as well. She went back to the transerver and looked the last transportation heading outward. She found it at last. Troy Space Colony. Priestess waited until everyone lead Commander Leila out as she went to Troy Space Colony. Priestess left a note hoping that X will read the note.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Codename Aeris**

The four girls managed to slipped by before Commander Leila returned back. What they do not know is that Ceil followed them. Jean turned around and smiled.

"Miss Ceil are you joining us today?" asked Arwen. Ceil got out of hiding and did not know what to say to the four girls who are armed with guns and strange weapons.

"Why are you four coming to a place like this? And without protection?" asked Ceil. Alouette answered.

"We four are survivors of the maverick attacks. From my mistake they kidnapped a great commander's daughter in their mistake for me," said Alouette as she had a sadden face.

"Most of us want to destroy model W because of the pain it cause for some of us," said Aile.

"And plus those like my ancestors who from generation to generation were being attacked by mavericks and several survived. I am one of those survivors," said Jean. Arwen sighed as she knew that she does not remember what was her first maverick attack was since it was long ago.

"Or those who have ancestors who knew about the biometal and want to destroy it so others won't fall into it as well," said Arwen.

"I see. So most of you have your reasons why you want to destroy it then," said Ceil.

"Yes we do not want others to fall the same problem we had in the past and try to protect our future," said Jean.

"So that is why you both left everyone in the dust when Commander Leila is back," said a voice as everyone turned around to see Priestess. Priestess looked at the people and sighed.

"You know that when you five left you girls are in grave danger," said Priestess. Arwen looked at Priestess.

"I am well aware the dangers and well aware that the last Model W core is here. If anything the fractures are around too," said Arwen.

"Then you know that you are vulnerable to the attacks as well," said Priestess. Arwen smiled.

"Of course Though I have to be cautious. Then again when I am totally reckless," said Arwen.

"I can name a few but then again you did had helped before. I guess you can be reckless but not entirely," said Priestess admitting Arwen's ego."Then you see I am totally fine about it then," said Arwen, "Besides we know the risk as we got here and we are prepared for any injuries we may get or know it will cost our lives."

"Then I will aide you so it won't," said Priestess as the five nodded and continue their way. They have reached a point and was in an electrical cell. Priestess sighed as the other girls were shocked. Ceil was the only one not in a cell. Aeris got behind Ceil and grabbed her.

"Ahhh!!" shouted Ceil. Dark Goddess Aeris smiled and looked at Ceil with a smile that is so sinister that they make the others felt scared.

"You. I told you I will have a bone to pick with you. Now you have no escape. You better tell me the truth or your friends in there will die," said Aeris. Ceil looked at the people in the cell.

"Do not tell her anything Ceil. You have the right to not say anything," said Arwen as she got shocked. Arwen few to the bars and got shocked again. Alouette caught her before she bounce to another one. Arwen started to breathe heavily and Alouette does not know what is happening.

"Any more who want to say something as well," said Dark Goddess Aeris. The others did not say anything as Priestess now worried about Arwen.

"What you want to know," said Ceil. Dark Goddess Aeris looked at Ceil with a smile.

"Tell me the names of the creators of Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, Sage Harpuia, and Phantom," said Dark Goddess Aeris. Ceil remembered something as she had a talk with Alia long ago as she had a flashback of it.

"_I cannot believe someone uses Zero like that. First his DNA now his entire body? So Omega is Zero in a way," said Alia who is now worried._

"_DNA? Zero has his DNA stripped away like they did to X?" asked Ceil. Alia looked at Ceil in shock._

"_What X had that happened to him?" asked Alia. Ceil sighed as she looked at Alia._

"_Yes there was four scientist who takes X DNA and make new reploids out of it. Phantom, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Leviathan are all who have X DNA," said Ceil._

"_Wait those four have his DNA. Tell me something. Tell me who created them and what for?" asked Alia._

"_I… Cannot tell. I promised to keep my mouth shut about the creation and the creators. However, they were created to do certain things for this world. They were used as a tool to prevent war. Harpuia got anything aerial while Leviathan has anything underwater. Fefnir gets anything in land as well as Phantom. However Fefnir can go to the hottest places and still be around to walk while Phantom can be in the darkest places and still manage to navigate himself out of there," said Ceil._

"_I see. So in a way they are like X's children in a way," said Alia. Athena came in and smiled._

"_Not exactly. It does not make Illumina, Zero's Daughter even though she is not even related to him but still has his DNA," said Athena. Alia looked at Athena who is listening._

"_And besides those DNA data using for resurrection was in the past it is abandon now since people do not want to make the same mistake twice," said Athena, "But does not stop alteration."_

"_That is true I was the first human to have my DNA altered though I still understand what you wanted to know Alia but those scientist I gave my word to be quiet about it," said Ceil._

"_I understand. I probably do the same in my case as well," said Alia as the flashbacks ended._

"Alia you know I can't," thought Ceil, "But keeping my word for those who are already dead or losing those lives for keeping quiet. Alia I know I will regret this and probably you will too."

"Well are you going to tell me or I am going to kill them one by one," said Dark Goddess Aeris.

"The person who made Fighting Fefnir is a human name Alexander White. The person who made Fairy Leviathan is Casey Twain. The person who made Sage Harpuia is Marie Noire. And who made Phantom is Subaru Kimiyoshi," said Ceil as she started to cry.

"They are all dead. Well that saves me going after them and killing them later on," said Dark Goddess Aeris, "Now tell me what are the specialty of the four reploids they made." Ceil looked at the five in a cell still in tears as she does not want to say it but she is threatened to do so.

"Sage Harpuia was based of X falcon armor and parts of his personality. Marie Noire studied his personality since the elf wars and beforehand. She even studied the falcon armor and its functions. Fighting Fefnir was created through the buster system that X had. Instead of making his interior like X they gave him the exterior version of the buster canon. Though he is based off of that and the raw power to destroy things. Alexander White studied the buster function and everything about X buster and its levels of fire power. Fairy Leviathan is made for underwater combat which X was good at. Casey Twain knew about the water battles and how X managed to move around underwater. Phantom is copied for the stealth ability of X. Since there is times where he would go unnoticed to a place, Subaru Kimiyoshi makes sure that there is something about that and the ways of the old ninja code he learned about. Thus with knowing X stealth ability and study about the ninja ways he created Phantom," said Ceil. Dark Goddess Aeris smiled sadistically.

"Thank you that is the information I needed. You may rest in peace with the other scientist," said Dark Goddess Aeris.

"Ceil no!" shouted Alouette as she tried to get out and got shocked. Dark Goddess Aeris walked closer and closer.

"Do not worry you will not get killed by my buster you will get killed another way. I hope you will become part of Model W," said Dark Goddess Aeris as she held up a plasma knife. A buster shot hit the knife as the group turned around to see X and few others.

"Hey Priestess next time you leave a note invite the rest of us to the party," said Terra, "I do not want to feel left out."

"I was just referring to X but I guess I should know you better Terra," said Priestess.

"Hey I am not just here for some payback what that asshole did to my wife but I might just help you ladies around," said Fefnir.

"If you are here then where is Athena," said Priestess. Fefnir smirked as he looked at Priestess.

"She is at the medical ward watching Iris right now. She has been doing that for quite some while," said Fefnir.

"Hey Fefnir did you throw that note away or it is still hanging around," said Terra. Fefnir smiled a tad.

"Yeah I did," said Fefnir as he have his buster gun ready to fight. Dark Goddess Aeris looked at Ceil.

"You think you would stop me killing her well then I get rid of you pest first," said Dark Goddess Aeris as she got her buster gun out.

"Alia, please you know you cannot kill a human," said X as he tried to be reasonable with the Dark Goddess.

"Hah! That name had left a long time ago. I am Aeris and call me by that name," said Aeris as she shot X. Fefnir fired back as she fired at him. Terra came close to do a close range attack and Aeris shot her as well. Terra flew back as she is now pissed.

"Damn it, Alia you know that the stupid assholes gave you that codename Aeris which it is not your true name. Now stop believing that is your name before I go berserk and kill you either way," said Terra.

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU IT IS AERIS NOT ALIA!! YOU SHOULD DIE FOR GETTING MY NAME WRONG!!" shouted Aeris as she fired her arm cannon again at Terra who fell back to the cage where Priestess is at. Dark Goddess Aeris now have the advantage and caged the other three.

"HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" shouted Terra as she tried to break the cage and got shocked and went berserk on the cage. The same resulted happens over and over again.

"Now again where was I," said Dark Aeris as Ceil left her spot as Dark Aeris smiled and fired her buster exploding the hiding place that Ceil was in. Ceil looked at Dark Aeris as she is a trapped rat near a ferocious cat.

"CEIL!!" shouted Aile as Fefnir tried to stand back as Terra tried to break the cage.

"Do not worry I will make sure that it will be painless and it won't cause too much of a mess," said Dark Goddess Aeris as she pulled another Plasma Knife out.

"I am trying to see if I can get a shot to see if I can hit her," said Fefnir to X. X nodded as Fefnir fired his buster and it backfired on him hitting the other side of the cage where Terra knocked Fefnir towards X. X catch Fefnir before Terra was going to kill him.

"Nice knowing you," said Dark Goddess as the knife was out of her hands as Ceil was now behind Zero who is now having his weapon up.

"Zero…" said Ceil as she was surprised he came to her rescue again. Zero looked at his opponent but talked to Ceil.

"I did not see you back at Rhea Space Colony and someone told me that you were traveling with Arwen, Jean, Aile, and Alouette," said Zero.

"My curiosity just got the best of me. Please forgive me Zero," said Ceil. Zero was ready to attack.

"Well that is fancy to meet you here. Then again you should stay dead," said the Dark Goddess as Harpuia used a plasma wind at Dark Aeris and Phantom threw few more kunais as the were next to the cage as they looked at Fefnir in the cage.

"We came here because we read your note Fefnir," said Harpuia. Terra calmed down from dealing with the cage and looked at Fefnir.

"A NOTE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO THROW AWAY!!" shouted Terra. Fefnir gulped as he know being in the cage with Terra means disaster.

"Hey I wrote that to my wife. I do not want her to be Dark Goddess Mode on me because I did not tell her where I was going," said Fefnir, "I did say to my love."

"Our apologies Fefnir but we also told your wife and she did not complain but we should know better," said Phantom.

"Heh since you are here then can you get us out of the cages," said Fefnir. Harpuia smiled at Fefnir.

"Probably when we find a way to destroy them in the first place," said Harpuia as the three are in a stance.

"Well that is rich two more have come to save the day. However it will not help you," said Dark Aeris as she is ready to attack again.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Omega's Betrayal**

Phantom went on hiding and start attacking from a distance while Harpuia tried to figure out how to hit her weakness. Zero went up close range to attack at Aeris. Aeris dodged Zero's attacks and try to be in a disadvantage. Harpuia took out his twin sabers and attack as well. Soon she had her buster charged and fired at Zero. Zero flew back and hit the cage where Priestess is at.

"Zero!!" shouted Alouette as she just saw how bad he was thrown at Priestess cage.

"Sorry I can't heal you this cage is preventing me," said Priestess as she tried to get to heal them.

Harpuia was fighting close range at Aeris and she again charged her buster again. She then managed to hit Harpuia and makes him landed on the cage where Aile is at.

"Harpuia!!" shouted Aile as she tried not to flinch from the impact of Harpuia's flight to the cage.

"I think he will survive," said Jean, "These things are electricity and he is immune to electricity. I think." Phantom was still hiding and Aeris blown up every hiding place and Phantom was in full view.

"Come on Come on out little ninja," said Aeris as she found Phantom and Phantom throw every kunai and shurikens at Aeris. Aeris stood there and take the hits and fired her buster on him. Phantom flew and hits Fefnir's cage.

"Shit if it is not bad being here with a berserker have Phantom thrown near her is worse," said Fefnir as Terra went back beating the cage again aiming for Phantom. Aeris looked around and tried to find Ceil who is hiding behind the cages mainly Priestess.

"Here Ceil. Come here Ceil. I will keep my promise," said Aeris as she found her behind Priestess cage. Priestess looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Miss Ceil I could not hide you well," said Priestess. Aeris smiled and pulled out a pocket plasma knife and raised it.

"Do not worry I do kept my promise," said Aeris as she got iced. Ceil got out of the way as Leviathan looked at the cages.

"Hello guys do you need any help," said Leviathan. Fefnir looked at the blue female reploid that is outside the cage.

"Leviathan. Glad you came. Can you get me out," said Fefnir. Leviathan looked mischievously at Fefnir.

"I do not know. I could leave you there," said Leviathan as she freed Priestess first. Priestess went on healing Zero, Harpuia, and Phantom. Ceil stayed near Leviathan.

"You would not leave me here would you," asked Fefnir as he did not want Terra to kill him.

"Hmm… I do not know you do need to be there then again I can free you but that is a tough one," said Leviathan as she freed Alouette, Arwen, Jean, and Aile. Arwen got up and smiled.

"Priestess, the scramble chips are fried thanks to the rubber several parts that I have are rubber it did not kill me completely," said Arwen.

"You are one reckless human I gave you that," said Priestess as Leviathan now at the cage where Fefnir is at.

"Please you will not leave me here with Terra. And Master X is in this cage," said Fefnir. Leviathan smiled. X sighed in defeat as he knew he cannot stop the four people calling him master.

"Well then if you put it that way. Of course I have to free you I guess. Because I do not want Master X get hurt," said Leviathan. Fefnir face faulted as Leviathan freed Terra who is calmed down, X, and Fefnir. Aeris un-froze herself and grabbed Ceil with the plasma knife in hand.

"Any more shots and she will die," said Aeris. Magician did a trick and iced Aeris again and Ceil escaped again and hide behind the huge group. Again Aeris unfroze herself and looked at the group who outnumbered and outgunned her.

"Shit I guess I have to leave then," said Aeris as she had her eyes widen and felt pain. She looked down and a saber went through her. Everyone looked in shocked.

"Did you think I would let you live when you and Thomas lead me to the last Model W?" asked a red reploid as Aeris dropped down to her knees bleeding and sparking.

"Omega?" asked Magician. Omega looked sinister at Aeris. Aeris had fear that she is now want to leave more.

"Why… you…kill…me…I…am…just…a…pawn," said Aeris as she still in pain. Omega smiled sinisterly.

"Well I am the ultimate god. God of Destruction. The end. You Goddess of Discord is mere nothing to me. So you will be dead. Do not worry it will be painless," said Omega as he pulled his saber out of Aeris and was ready to do a final slash until several shots fired at Omega. Omega turned around to the gunner who is Alouette.

"So you want your death to be quicker then, I can oblige that," said Omega. Alouette knew that she would be in trouble but she is trying to distract him. Omega moved as Alouette kept firing her rounds and missing him. Omega got up close to Alouette and was about to slash her.

"Sis watch out," said Aile as she pushed Alouette out of the way and got cut on the arm. Aile went out bleeding. Jean start firing and try to lead him out of the others. Omega then followed Jean. Fefnir snapped out and saw that Jean was in trouble and Aile bleed. He then start firing his buster gun.

"You have to go through me first before you get to touch another human," said Fefnir as he held his buster gun high and at Omega. Arwen got her shirt and ripped it showing her black body suit underneath. She fold it up to stopped the bleeding at Aile's arm.

"Heh! Déjà vu. I killed you once and I am going to kill you again. Hopefully you stay dead," said Omega. Fefnir stood there with his gun and fired rounds at Omega and dashed off when he gets closed. Priestess took advantage of the distraction and got to Aeris. She pulled the scramble chip off as Aeris fell down out cold.

"I am taking Alia with me and get out of here ASAP," said Priestess as she warped out.

"Stay here," said Arwen as she knew the only way to stop Omega is to get him to remember something or she hoped so. Arwen took out her laser gun and fired it at Omega who now turned to her.

"Dad, please try to remember me. Arwen Weil your daughter," said Arwen. Magician looked at Arwen as she is dumbfounded.

"Daughter… I have no such thing. The female who I helped got raped twice. Her children are nothing but the result of the rape. So your true father is a rapist and you are just the result of the rape," said Omega as he got up and grabbed Arwen getting ready to kill her. Magician heard that and felt her heart heavy. She wanted to cry due to the fact what Omega said to Arwen who she found out is her daughter. Magician now was in tears then had a determination to stop him from killing her only child that is alive so far she knew.

"What? So you say you are not my biological father. That still does not matter you practically helped my mom to raise me," said Arwen.

"Hah! I raised you out of pity. Now I have thought of it. I should killed you along with your brother a long time ago," said Omega as he got the saber near the throat ready to cut her in the neck. Magician froze Omega and Arwen got out of the way. Arwen looked at Magician who is in tears.

"Traitor. YOU TRAITOR!! YOU WERE JUST USING ME!!" shouted Magician as she is now not happy. Arwen looked at Magician.

"Heh! Gwen Larish, you were nothing but a mere human who was an easy target. Now I have two targets. Arwen your daughter and now you," said Omega. Magician is now in tears.

"You promised. You promised not to say that in front of my children and yet you did. You broke a promised," said Magician as she now kept using her spells at Omega. Omega laughs as Arwen looked at Jean.

"Jean lets get going we may make it to destroy Model W. Lets leave the battleground to everyone else. Once we destroy Model W we can go back here," said Arwen. Jean nodded as the message related to Alouette and Aile. Aile got up running as well as Alouette as they dodge the attacks and spells that Omega and Magician throw at each other. The two managed to race to the other side as they saw a guy in red hair tan skin and some weird clothing as if he was a legion member.

"So you are the ones who kept destroying Model W?" asked the tanned guy. Arwen looked at him with her gun out.

"Yes we are. May I asked who you might be?" asked Aile. The guy turned around still holding a sword with him.

"I am Master Thomas of the Legion. I took the report that Master Albert left and do something he can never do. Reset the world," said Master Thomas.

"You know by doing that more innocent lives will be destroyed. Do you have any idea what you are saying," said Arwen.

"I know what I am saying. I have been thinking up plans to do so and the only plan I haven't done is what Albert left off. Using Model W," said Master Thomas.

"I do not think so as much as I hate to say it but I am not letting you to leave off what My ancestors tried so hard to keep out," said Arwen.

"Your ancestors. You must be the descendant of Ashe. Then again you are also the descendant of Albert as well. Then you can actually help me to wake up Model W then," said Master Thomas.

"Are you insane by waking it up you will need to feed it and that is something I am totally against," said Arwen.

"There you go. You sounded like Ashe. Well then I have to do things the old fashion way," said Master Thomas as Omega came in crashing as the others tried to fired and attack him. Omega looked at Model W and Master Thomas.

"Well seems that it is still in tact. I might as well kill you all right now," said Omega. Arwen looked around and knew if Omega went he will kill everyone. If Master Thomas went he will do what her ancestor left off. She knew that these two people will means disaster either way.

"Hah lets see who will be the one destroyed," said Master Thomas. Arwen started to cry as she knew that this is her stupid choice.

"I know I will regret this but it is the only thing I could think of," said Arwen. She raised her hand.

"MEGASYSTEM ONLINE!! MODEL W! MEGAMERGE!!" shouted Arwen. Omega looked at Arwen as well as Master Thomas. Arwen glowed as she started to feel the power of Model W and the corruption it has on people. Soon she was fused with Model W. Everyone else looked at the new form of Model W as it was ready to strike.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Model W and the Voices**

Omega looked at Model W is now Aile and the group looked at Model W. A voice sounded at Model W.

"Fancy to meet you here Thomas," said a voice recognizable to Thomas as he had his eyes wide open.

"Albert…" said Master Thomas. Albert popped out where Arwen was at and stand there like nothing has changed or happen.

"You guessed right. However, since Model W is still around I still can control the fate of the world inside of Model W. It is wonderful to hear the screams and cries of the people who are inside living in fear and anguished," said Master Albert.

"I thought that Hunter had killed you," said Master Thomas in disbelief. Master Albert chuckled.

"My own descendant killed me. That is a joke. Only my descendants can awaken Model W and only them can awaken them. However, you guys are just in the way. So I dispose of you with Model W and reset the world," said Master Albert. Jean started to fire at Model W and Master Albert. Every shot she kept missing. The box kept shaking and glowing. Alouette grabbed the box as she heard Pandora's voice.

"Let me out. Let me teach this defective person that we are the only ones who can control Model W," said Pandora to Alouette.

"We Pandora, Ok well lets go," said Alouette as she open Pandora's Box. Aile heard a voice in her head.

"HEY HUMAN YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OF HERE!! I WANT TO TEACH THAT HUMAN NOT TO MESS WITH US," shouted Prometheus as he wanted out.

"Like how you got into my head. Then again never mind about that. How the hell do I release you," said Aile.

"FIND A STUPID LATERN THAT YOU HAVE! OPEN IT UP AND I DO THE REST!" shouted Prometheus.

"That is ridiculous I do not have a lantern," said Aile as she felt something glowing in her back pocket as she found a small lantern.

"THAT IS IT NOW OPEN IT YOU MORON HUMAN!" shouted Prometheus. Aile looked at the lantern.

"How the hell I have this thing. I did not remember I have one. Then again I am not going to ask," said Aile as she open the lantern.

"PANDORA'S BOX! POWER INITIATION ENGAGE!" shouted Alouette as she felt the light glowing and her clothing now becomes a white armor with tints of baby blue. Her blonde hair turned green the only thing she had is her eye color natural.

"PROMETHEUS FLAMES! POWER INITIATION ENGAGE!" shouted Aile as she transform into Prometheus with her own natural eye color.

"Now you piece of shit will die now," said Prometheus as he took over Aile's body. Fefnir looked at Prometheus as he got his buster ready.

"I did not expect you still be alive even though I purposely make those capsules to maintain your life as you and Pandora has shortened life," said Albert. Prometheus called forth his scythe and activated.

"You piece of shit. You practically tried to get us killed. Now it is our turn to kill you," said Prometheus. Prometheus disappeared as well as Pandora. Prometheus strikes first. Albert used Model W to go against them. Prometheus took heavy damage but Pandora managed to save him with her attacks. Fefnir also attacks Model W. Master Albert grabbed Master Thomas and destroyed him making him into a cyber elf practically killing him. X and the others saw the power that Model W does to the others and from the cyber elves it ate it like it was nothing. Zero tried to fire his buster at it as well as X. Harpuia did his plasma wind at it. Leviathan also attacked as well.

"You all are fools you cannot change evolution. In order this world evolve it needs to be reset," said Master Albert.

"You are the fool. My daughter did not just want you to destroy the world. She tried to save it," said Magician as she started her magic attacks.

"I sensed you are also my descendant. However, you like my others before you are like that. You just make me sickening. Your ambitions your goals. All of you defy destiny and go your own way," said Master Albert. Jean fired at Master Albert.

"There is something my ancestor had told me and it past down from generation to generation. Anyone can make their own destiny. We do not need to follow anyone else. Destiny is derived from Destine which means to lead. We can lead our own life and do not need someone to tell us how to live it," said Jean. Zero and the others heard this and Omega smirked and attacked Master Albert which he started to drain Omega a lot making him feel weak.

"What? What is this? What are you doing to me?" asked Omega. Master Albert laughed at Omega.

"Your power was created around Model W. Hence it can drain you and revert you back," said Master Albert. Omega felt helpless. The others started to shoot and attack Model W. Prometheus and Pandora still attacking Master Albert. Ceil started to say something that started to give power to Zero, X, Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom, and Harpuia.

"Password Override! Illumine Infinitus" shouted Ceil as X felt all of his abilities returning to him as he grew stronger.

"What? I feel funny," said Jean as she felt something was de-linking her with X like she does not know anything.

"Password Override! Ventus Airus!" shouted Ceil as Harpuia felt all his abilities returning to him and feel stronger.

"Ceil what is going on I am feeling something funny," said Jean. Terra looked at Jean as she can't describe the feeling.

"Password Override! Flamma Wies!" shouted Ceil as Fefnir felt all of his powers returning and abilities.

"Ceil what are you doing? Something is happening to Jean," said Terra as she tried to help out Jean.

"Password Override! Glacius Passio!" shouted Ceil as Leviathan felt her abilities returning to her as well her powers.

"Hey Ceil are you listening to me?" asked Terra as Magician turned to see what is going on.

"Password Override! Umbra Profess!" shouted Ceil as Phantom felt all his abilities and powers returning.

"Umm…. Ceil, I may be another chosen one but I think you should stop," said Magician as she looked at Jean.

"Password Override! Fortitude Creed!" shouted Ceil as Zero felt his powers and abilities returning to him.

"Ceil!" shouted Jean as she started to collapsed. Ceil looked at Jean as she started to bleed and have open wounds.

"I think that the biometals or in her case X was keeping her to survive. The others who are chosen ones are going to be like that as well," said Magician.

"That is not good. She needs medical attention," said Ceil as she tried to attend Jean's wounds.

"It won't do. Since some of the injuries were old and I cannot feel anything anymore," said Jean. Ceil looked at Jean and then at Magician.

"All I know about this is that this is the first time it happened to a Chosen One that their life force is depleting and my best bet it will go to Model W," said Magician.

"Then we have to find a way to destroy it then," said Ceil. Magician looked at Master Albert and Model W.

"The only thing I could think of is its weak spot the eye. However, it can change within the holder. And it change from one Chosen one to another," said Magician.

"Then what are you suggesting," said Ceil. Magician sighed as she knew one way to attack.

"There is two ways. One is attacking it through my daughter's weak spot. Or attack it from the inside," said Magician.

"HEY ARWEN IF YOU ARE IN THERE ATTACK MODEL W SINCE YOU ARE FUSED WITH IT!!" shouted Terra.

"Terra I do not think it would work like that," said Magician. Terra grabbed her scythe and looked at Model W.

"Then I guess I have to tell her in person," said Terra as she left to Model W. She then attacked it on the eye as it threw lasers at everyone. Terra then used a slash wave and managed to hit the biometal.

"ARWEN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ATTACK MODEL W FROM THE INSIDE. THINK AS IF YOU ARE A MEGAMAN DESTROYING MAVERICKS!" shouted Terra as she got hit by the lasers that it threw at her.

"You think that will do anything I am in control here," said Master Albert as Prometheus and Pandora felt the life force on them draining.

"Come back to Model W both of you. You will have your life force return full," said Master Albert as he heard an explosion coming from Model W. Master Albert started to dissipate as well as the others. Prometheus and Pandora felt their leave. Pandora's box dissipated as well at the lantern with the flames of Prometheus. Alouette and Aile returned to normal. Everyone watched as Model W was destroying from the inside and it turned into dust like particles.

"ARWEN!!" shouted Terra as she saw the Model W destroyed. A white light started to surround five people.

"I do not know how you managed to destroy us but you are one reckless child that Ashe ever had as a descendant," said Master Thomas as a ghostly figure.

"Heh! You managed to stop the destruction and yet you do not want this world to evolve," said Master Thomas.

"It has evolved. Model W does not do that. It is the people itself. No matter what rules has changed and people live and grow. It may have little by little but it is still changing," said Arwen.

"Heh! Well then live the life you are going to live. As for my brother and myself we are no longer part of this time. All four of us are not part of this time anymore. Take your knowledge with you," said Pandora.

"If not I will find a way to come down and kick your ass," said Prometheus. Arwen smiled.

"Do not worry you will not have to," said Arwen as the four lights dissipated leaving Arwen standing.

"Is it finally over? Model W is no longer here," said Jean. Arwen smiled at Jean as she looked at her.

"Yep we know now that we do not have to worry about Model W cores anymore, I still do not know if we ever will find the fragments of it but I know the cores are destroyed for good," said Arwen.

"Well then we all can leave back to Rhea in peace then," said Leviathan. Omega fell down as Magician picked him up.

"Agh! My head. I think I was having a nightmare that a Model W was around and I lost control," said Omega. Magician looked down as she does not want to face Omega. Arwen looked at Omega.

"Well then if that was it then you can be assure that it is no longer around," said Arwen. Omega looked at the person who talked to him as he looked at Arwen.

"Arwen…" said Omega as he looked at Arwen. Arwen gave a smile to Omega as she fell down. Omega ran to her as she looked at Omega.

"It is ok. Biomerge with something that you ended up destroying just makes me weak. It will take some time used to for my body to be back to normal," said Arwen.

"Can you ever forgive me? For trying to abandon you?" asked Omega as he remembered all the harsh words he said.

"I know that it affects you the most dad. Besides it is one of those things you cannot control of. It goes for anyone as well," said Arwen, "And I do forgive you." Magician walked towards Omega and Arwen.

"Arwen… I … I want to apologized," said Magician as she looked at Arwen. Arwen smiled.

"It is ok. I guess we all need to forgive each other. Right mom," said Arwen to Magician. Magician could not helped but smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," said Magician. Ceil smiled as the group heard Coretha on the other line.

"Hey it is time to head on back-" said Coretha as the communications were cut as they heard someone else.

"Well it seems you all got rid of a thorn in my side. However you haven't stopped my viruses to spread. Once it does reploids will be under my control," said the voice as it cuts.

"DAMN IT SIGMA! FOR ONCE CAN YOU LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!!" shouted Magician.

"It is Sigma. But then again I guess now we can continue to help distress calls and destroy the viral space colonies," said X.

"Hey do not forget the rest of us," said Leviathan. X and Zero smiled as the group is there helping out with them.

"Hey any guardians will help out. We even will stop maverick attacks if have to," said Aile.

"Speaking of which, I am sending my three top navigators to Rhea. However, we are going to be on the move so the other bases will have to deal with our departure," said Alouette.

"What do you mean your three top navigators," said Leviathan. Aile smiled as Alouette sighed.

"I forgot to tell you that I am Commander Alouette of the Guardians of Callisto," said Alouette. The others had their jaw dropped and dumbfounded look.

"Well then lets get going," said Terra as she started to leave to the transerver.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Moving on to Better Things**

Several months have passed and Athena, Priestess, and Ceil are the three top doctors on Rhea. Alia worked with the rest of the navigators as well as Iris. Alouette has brought her three navigators to Rhea. Their names are Daisy, Lavender, and Violet. Pretty ladies.

"FEFNIR COME ON HOT HEAD IT IS TIME TO GO!!" said Athena. I do not want to get Athena mad because there is several times she used the Dark Goddess chip. I seen her used it many of times against Fefnir. I take it she must find something he did. Then again Rider found my porn magazines that I had hidden. Boy I had it from her. Then again I did not peak on every girl before I found my wife or even use a friends porn book. Then again I hate to be in his shoes.

"Again with the porn. Do I have to find them and burn it along with your looking at them," scolded Rider to me. Yep I am in trouble. Then again when I am not. I either got Zero coming down on me for every prank I do. Or I got Rider coming down on me for every little chore I did not get done.

"Hey Commander Freya are you still staying?" asked Sky. We all find that shocking. Commander Freya stayed and most of us found out that she and Sardine are long lost lovers. Everything most of us do were tracking down distress calls after distress calls. Malady told us that she kept her eyes on the Earth's moon and the virus colonies will appear soon or later. We do not know. Damn Sigma. He really cannot stay dead. However, this time he does not have an extra body if we wiped clean the virus.

"I have manipulated the Viroids that was infesting for two hundreds of years," said Priestess. Priestess have discovered the virus name Viroid and how to manipulated it as well how to cure it. She had done that for several viruses and wiped them out. However, she did found one of the viroid function of destroying alienate program. She thought that by using this she can destroy any virus program data that can run into reploids.

"Hey Jean lets go we have our jobs to do," said Arwen. Jean went back as a transporter and heck she sometimes come back to Rhea in a half retired ship. Arwen took so many bounty hunting missions that it is hard to keep up with that renegade. However, she does come back to make ties with her mother and father. Those three pretty much live their life renew. More of Omega than the other two girls. However, seeing them together brings smile to Priestess as she renew those two vows as well most of us who lived longer then our wedding vows. Though I am happy things looking bright for a change to me.


End file.
